


A la fuerza

by G3mna_c



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 41,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G3mna_c/pseuds/G3mna_c
Summary: Todos los alumnos están preparándose para la temporada de los partidos de fútbol americano.todos excepto un reducido porcentaje de alumnos entre ellos Loki, que ocurrirá cuando el capitán del equipo e fútbol americano lo encuentre en una situación un tanto bochornosa
Relationships: Angela/sigyn, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 - El comienzo**

Es la temporada de fútbol americano de la preparatoria, Los jóvenes se reúnen en los vestuarios de los campos de juego para ponerse sus equipos de protección para la práctica; se preparan para este otoño. Las porristas preparan sus elaboradas coreografías y la banda escolar prepara sus instrumentos para la gran temporada que se avecina, toda la comunidad estudiantil está deseosa y preparándose para dicha temporada; todos a excepción de un pequeño porcentaje de la comunidad de alumnos entre ellos los nombrados nerds, góticos, punks, frikis. Dentro de este grupo a nadie le interesaba ni los preparativos ni la llegada de tan mencionada temporada que tanto emocionaba a la mayoría de alumnos.

  
Esto cambiaría para Loki Laufeyson alumno brillante en el área de las ciencias y tecnología, el aspecto de Loki cumple con el estereotipo de un chico nerd delgado, de tez demasiado clara ya que se la pasaba en interiores estudiando, malo en los deportes, en ocasiones usaba ropa formal la mayor parte del tiempos usa ropa conservadora como todo un nerd.

  
Todo ocurrió durante la primavera, Loki se encontraba en la biblioteca como de costumbre, esta vez estudiando para las olimpiadas de matemáticas,- el año anterior gane el segundo lugar este año será diferente, Amora no me ganará esta vez - pensó para si mismo - genial tengo que ir al baño, bien iré y regresaré a casa - se levanta guarda sus cosas y va con dirección al baño.

  
En el pasillo que da a la biblioteca.

  
\- Ah!!! Como se supone que entrenare si los profesores nos dejan tanta tarea- dijo Thor con furia

  
\- Tranquilo amigo ya encontraremos como no salimos de este problema

  
\- Y por eso venimos a la biblioteca Frandal

  
\- Vamos sift no te pongas así nosotros no haremos los deberes

  
\- Oh ya entiendo Frandal pondremos a los nerds a hacer nuestra tarea

  
\- Muy bien frandal -dijo Sift a la vez que pensaba- hasta que utilizas tu cerebro en otra cosa que no se fútbol americano Thor

  
\- Bien esperemos aquí a nuestras víctimas no quiero ir a detención nuevamente

  
Esperaron aproximadamente cuando un grupo de 5 personas salió de la biblioteca. Los jóvenes al ver a los tres jugadores y a la porrista corrieron a la biblioteca buscando refugio, tres lograron escaparse de los deportistas.

  
\- Nos bastan con 2- dijo frandal

  
\- Bien respondió Thor

  
Termino de hacer sus necesidades, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo mas - Aquí no lo haré la última vez casi me ven y en mi casa de seguro que no mi padre ya ha de haber llegado del trabajo tengo muchas ganas a donde iré? después de pensar tanto o sé a donde iré - con esto en mente se dirigió al lugar en mente de manera sigilosamente para que nadie lo viera.

  
  
\- Eso fue demasiado fácil dijo Thor

  
\- Ni que lo digas amigo

  
\- Esta bien ya tenemos cubiertas las tareas de ciencias

  
\- Aún nos faltan la de historia y geografía

  
\- Será más fácil encontrar quien nos haga esa tarea Thor, tenemos más de dónde escoger para voluntarios

  
\- Bien que les parece si hacemos eso mañana tengo que regresar a casa- comento frandal Mientras subía a su bicicleta

  
\- Adiós Frandal

  
\- Nos vemos mañana amigo

  
\- Thor yo también tengo que irme adiós- comento mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

  
\- Adiós Sift -dijo algo sonrojado- genial se me olvidó mi mochila tengo que regresar -pensó

  
Se dirigió a su casillero cuando sacó su mochila apenas logro ver una sombra en dirección al gimnasio de la escuela no le tomo importancia pero cuando escucho abrirse y cerrarse recordó - hoy no entrenan las porristas - pensó camino con cuidado y lo más rápido que pudo de no hacer ruido.

  
Al entrar al gimnasio camino de manera rápida a la conserjería como lo recordaba hoy no entrenan las porristas por lo que el conserje acabaría pronto con la limpieza del lugar, -es uno de los beneficios de aprender los horarios de los jugadores de fútbol americano y las porristas así evitaria encuentros desagradable con éstos - se dijo a sí mismo se dirigió presuroso y ansioso a la conserjería podía sentir su erección atrapada por su pantalón, abrió y cerro la puerta entre varios anaqueles y gavetas podría esconderse detrás de ellos se dirigió al fondo de la habitación en el pasillo formado entre dos gavetas.

  
Thor siguió a la pequeña figura - ¿una porrista? - hoy no entrenan o eso le había dicho Sif - definitivamente no es una porrista - se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta que da al gimnasio y logro ver a la figura entrar a la conserjería - bien pues tampoco es el conserje, el conserje es más grande que está persona a no ser... una ¿aventura? Esto tengo que verlo- su curiosidad hizo que siguiera a la persona entro a la conserjería los más cuidadoso posible para no hacer ruido cuando cerro la puerta logro escuchar jadeos y una respiración agitada - lo sabía - se dijo de manera victoriosa, camino hacia los gemidos se oculto del otro lado de la gaveta de dónde provenían los sonido afortunadamente había un plástico negro con pequeños agujeros cubriendo la gaveta a forma de cortina, miró por uno de los agujeros lo rompió más para poder ver mejor y allí estaba; Loki con los pantalones a mitad de las piernas con la mano subiendo y bajando en su pene en la cara se reflejaba total excitación. Ver al nerd de la escuela con su parte expuesta y expresión de gozo y excitación en sun cara lo dejo totalmente perplejo, sacó su celular y con sumo cuidado se preparó para grabar un vídeo y tomarle una fotografía.

  
Loki acelero los movimientos de su mano soltando gemidos.

  
Del otro lado de la gaveta Thor miraba como el nerd se estaba masturbando mientras grababa con el celular cuando sintió que se estaba poniendo duro miro

  
-mierda -pensó -el nerd esta haciendo que se me...

  
Su pensamiento fue interrumpido con el jadeo que anunciaba que había terminado. Ante esto Thor se levantó rápido dispuesto a irse pero comenzó a maquinar en su cabeza dúo media vuelta para encontrarse con el pequeño nerd.

  
Cuando Loki termino soltó un suspiro de alivio, se subió los pantalones tomo su mochila y tomo camino para salir de ese lugar cuando dio vuelta para salir de detuvo en seco, sintió un escalofrío nada agradable recorrerlo el cuerpo en contrastando con el placer que había sentido hace unos minutos.

  
\- T..hor -apenas y pudo pronunciar el nombre del capitán del equipo de fútbol americano.

  
\- ¿Qué pasa pequeño? Estás más pálido de lo normal- sonrió malicioso ante el nerd

  
\- ...Tu vi..vist..

  
No termino de decir su oración cuando el rubio lo interrumpió

  
\- Caya nerd te vi y ¿sabes que? Tengo evidencia

  
Dijo mostrando su celular con el vídeo. Loki se puso aún más pálido le comenzaron a temblar las rodillas.

  
-tranquilo, ¿sabes? no pienso publicar este vídeo si haces todo lo que yo te diga

  
\- Es...está bi...bien

  
-¡¡YA BASTA!! Así no terminaremos, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir porque no volveré a repetir.

  
Loki asintió rápidamente, ante esta acción Thor, sonrió y camino discretamente rodeando al asustado nerd ya que tenía una erección - está tan asustado que no se dará cuenta - pensó.

  
\- Quiero que hagas mis tareas principalmente la de historia y geografía- dijo al oído del nerd a la vez que colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros del otro para hacer énfasis en su amenaza.

  
\- Esta bien lo haré - intento soltarse del agarre de Thor ya que creyó que había terminado de decir sus condiciones.

  
\- ¡Hey! alto ahí aún no acabo de hablar- tomo con fuerza la mandíbula de Loki con la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda tomo uno de los brazos de Loki

  
\- ¡Ah! Me lastimas

  
\- Cállate, ahora además de mis tareas realizaras otras tareas adicionales que yo te pida o publicaré tu vídeo, ¿entendido?

  
\- Si haré lo que quieras

  
\- Esta bien - dijo el rubio al oído del moreno - ahora ¡vete! - empujó al nerd y este salió corriendo del lugar

  
  
Se aseguró de que el nerd se saliera de la consejería. Con una dolorosa erección Thor comenzó a masturbarse,

  
-no puede ser que me haya puesto así por un nerd que humillación - pensó con enojo - recordaba esa cara llena de placer ese pecho subiendo y bajando primero rítmicamente para después perder el ritmo ante la excitación del cual estaba absorto en el momento, recordaba sus muslos blancos que a pesar de no hacer ejercicio se veían firmes, redondeados le recordaban a los muslos de las porristas - ah...ah...Loki - se imaginó a sí mismo dominando a Loki por detrás rodeando su cintura con su brazo con un solo brazo le bastaría para rodera el pequeño cuerpo del nerd y con el otro brazo levantaría la barbilla para dejar expuesto su blanco cuello o si repartiría besos alternando con mordiscos para dejar marcas sobre esa piel perfecta y blanca como la leche así todos sabrían que le pertenecía- ese último pensamiento le hizo correrse sobre en su mano.


	2. Contrastes

Loki salió corriendo de aquel almacén - ahora tendré que ser prácticamente su esclavo hasta que se aburra de mi- pensó- en su cara se lograba distinguir la angustia e incertidumbre ya que el rubio no solo le pidió no le ordenó hacer sus tareas, si no que le dejo claro que le pediría más favores, al llegar a la salida de la escuela se detuvo abruptamente por el sonido de un claxon que de no haber sonado con seguridad el auto lo habría arrollado

-cuidado pequeño, la próxima ves fíjate por ambos lados   
Loki se sorprendió ante la reacción de la mujer cualquier otra persona, le habría lanzado insultos al azar.

\- Disculpe señorita

\- Descuida anda regresa a tu casa se está haciendo tarde – dijo de manera amable- y gracias por lo de señorita joven.

Dicho esto Loki caminó en dirección a su casa, Frigga vio el aspecto del chiquillo se miraba algo afligido.

-¡No, no y no! Como pude correrme pensando en ese….- golpeó con furia la pared. El sonido de su celular lo trajo a la realidad no tardo en responder la llamada

\- Thor ¿donde estás cariño? estoy en la entrada de tu escuela.   
-madre discúlpame por favor, ya voy   
Tomo su mochila y se dirigió hacia la salida.   
-madre disculpa la tardanza   
\- está bien Thor sube al auto y ya vámonos que tu padre nos está esperando en la casa   
-si madre.

Loki caminó hasta su casa, cuando entro no encontró a nadie así que entro cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido tal vez su padre estaba durmiendo subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-¿se puede saber dónde estabas?, Llegas veinte minutos tarde- escucho la voz de su padre tras de el   
-estaba en la escuela estudiando padre- comentó mientras daba la vuelta lo sorprendió un golpe seco cerca de las costillas en la zona baja del tórax; inmediatamente Loki cayó de rodillas ante el golpe.   
\- estudiando. Claro, estas castigado sin cenar   
Aún respirando con dificultad, se levantó con mucho cuidado -No entiendo por qué siempre busca un motivo para golpearme a Helblindi nunca lo tocó- pensó.

Helblindi hermano mayor de Loki por cuatro años, el favorito de su padre con tan sólo veinte años en la cúspide de su carrera; la otra cara de la moneda atlético, sociable, y por su puesto que fue popular en la preparatoria.

Toda la familia estaba cenando   
\- Balder. cariño dime ¿cómo te fue el día de hoy?   
\- Muy bien madre, me fue de maravilla en el grupo de debate de hoy lo único que aborrecí de este día fui esa visita al dentista, ¿en serio era necesario que fuera? – Comento con una mueca de desagrado en su cara   
\- Ese es mi hijo, me habría gustado ver los argumentos que utilizaste para ese debate y si es importante quebasistieras al dentista.   
Ante este comentario el menor sonrió   
\- Gracias padre, le pediré al maestro que grabé los debates para que puedan verlos.   
\- Eso sería interesante hijo comento Odín.

Ajeno a la conversación que tenía su familia, Thor aún pensaba en Loki el nerd de la preparatoria – tengo que sacarlo de mi mente – pensó a la vez que comía con apatía su ensalada y la carne al horno que había preparado su madre.

-¡ Thor!   
\- s… si, madre.   
\- vaya que estás distraído hijo mío que te pasa que no le respondías a tu madre.   
-discúlpame madre   
\- Mi hermano no está distraído está frustrado se le ve en toda la cara- sonrió   
\- querido, ¿hay algo que tengas que decirnos?   
-No madre, solo estoy estresado por la escuela y las prácticas.   
-Thor recuerda, la escuela es primero tus prácticas sólo son un pasatiempo, si no puedes con ambas actividades deberías solo enfocarte en la escuela. Si obtienes calificaciones bajas otra vez…   
\- Si padre ya lo sé, me obligaras a salir del equipo de fútbol americano, tengo que sacar calificaciones mayores a siete – hablo con desidia poniendo los ojos en blanco.   
-Thor esa no es manera de hablarle a tu padre.   
-Pero madre me gusta estar en el equipo de fútbol americano.   
\- no tengo dudas de eso hijo, pero es tu obligación mantener buenas calificaciones en tus estudios de aquí a la universidad.   
\- está bien madre, voy a mí cuarto, gracias por la comida- se levantó lavo sus platos en el fregadero   
\- no olvides hacer tú tarea Thor   
\- si padre- fue a su habitación cerro la puerta y se recostó en su cama- Loki eres un… - y cayó rendido ante el cansancio

Laufey se encontraba en la sala a obscuras la única luz alumbrando esa habitación fue la del televisor; pensando en su difunta esposa, ni siquiera prestaba atención al programa que se transmitía en ese momento – Farbauti te extraño- dijo esto a la vez que una lágrima recorría su mejilla izquierda, en aquel lugar predominaba mayormente el color azul, una dolorosa metáfora al frío y tristeza que en ese momento aquejaban el corazón de Laufey.

Helblindi se encontraba recostado en su cama ese día había sido muy pesado para el tuvo que entrenar arduamente, este año debutaría en las grandes ligas del futbol americano, finalizando las ligas iría a visitar a su familia – les llevare regalos – pensó con alegría.

Loki estaba preparándose para dormir por suerte termino la tarea a tiempo, comenzó a quitarse la camiseta aún le dolía el golpe que le había asestado su padre, se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación -no hay moretón mi padre sabe dónde y cómo golpear- termino de cambiarse y se recostó -Thor eres un maldito – fue su último pensamiento antes de caer rendido ante el cansancio. 


	3.  Las paredes tienen oídos y ojos.

Es temprano por la mañana, los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana iluminando aquella habitación poco a poco así hasta alcanzar la cama en donde el se encontraba durmiendo, le encanta despertarse de esta manera le da mucha tranquilidad para comenzar su día. Mira el reloj, se levanta toma un baño se viste, baja a la cocina para preparar su desayuno mira a su alrededor no hay rastros de su padre se ha acostumbrado a un padre distante si no es que ausente y en ocasiones violento. Terminando su desayuno se cepilla los dientes, el autobús como siempre pasa a recogerlo a la misma hora.   
-¡Oye Thor!- grito Sif corriendo por el pasillo en dirección al rubio   
-Hola Sif ¿como estás? -pregunto el rubio sonriendo   
-Muy bien Thor, oye quiero preguntarte algo – dijo Sif mostrándose algo apenada.   
-Dime Sif soy todo oídos.   
-¿quieres…   
-¡Hola amigos!- Dijo Frandal con energía colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Thor   
-¡Frandal amigo! ¿Como estas?– dijo Thor manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara   
-Hola Frandal – con una leve sonrisa le respondió Sif.   
-Amigos ¿ya recogieron las tareas del día de hoy?   
-¡Es cierto! Tengo que irme nos vemos en clase.   
Se fue corriendo por el pasillo a buscar las tareas del ese día Frandal y Sif se quedaron en el pasillo, la última tenía los brazos cruzados – Frandal eres un idiota- pensó.   
-Sif a donde vas   
-No es ¿evidente? Voy por mis tareas. Se fue dejando al otro.   
-¿Qué dije? – ¿por qué se habrá enojado?, mujeres- Tomó su teléfono y marcó   
-¡Hola mi vida! ¿tienes planes para este fin de semana?   
Durante las clases; a Thor le costaba poner atención a las clases, más de lo normal no podía sacar de su cabeza aquella escena…no funcionó el masturbarse viendo el video todo lo contrario y empeoró aun más cuando se encontró al nerd camino a la cafetería casi choca con el tuvo que detenerse en seco para no empujar al enclenque   
-lo siento Thor – dijo el moreno intimidado evitando mirar al rubio hacia los ojos.   
\- que bueno que te encuentro, hablemos sobre las tareas que te he encargado, que te espero hoy terminando las clases.   
-pero no puedo que…   
-¡no me importa si no puedes quedarte después de clases!, te espero en la biblioteca, ¿entendiste?   
El moreno aún seguía mirando al suelo, esto desespero a Thor y tomo su barbilla de manera brusca. Esos ojos verdes mirándolo, sus rasgos, su piel blanca y suave, se siente suave bajo el toque de su mano todo esto lo dejo sin habla, volvió en sí cuando vio que la cara de Loki cambiaba de miedo a confuncion, fue cuando lo soltó rápidamente. Una mirada curiosa veía esta escena desde los casilleros del – se verían lindos si fueran pareja – pensó la pelirroja ajena al contexto por el cual Thor había tomado la barbilla de Loki   
-Té espero en la biblioteca después de clases, si no quieres que publique aquello.   
-S..si Thor – si dijo Loki confundido y con miedo.

El sonido del timbre indicando el final de las clases lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad se levantó y salió del salón rápidamente.   
Loki ya estaba esperando en la biblioteca sentado en las mesas del fondo, esperaba a que Thor llegará lo más pronto posible, no quiere llegar tarde a casa y hacer enojar a su padre que es más violento cada día, después de unos minutos Thor entro a la biblioteca buscando a Loki cuando logro verlo se dirigió hacia el, los pocos alumnos que se encontraban dentro del edificio vieron perplejos al rubio vieron que este se acercaba a Loki por lo que retomaron sus estudios, otro bravucón obligando a alguien para hacerle la tarea.   
-La tarea es para el martes, será como un juego de niños para ti – dijo dejando los libros sobre la mesa.   
Loki no dijo nada en cambio se apresuró a guardar las libretas y libros de Thor en su mochila   
-Quiero que me entregues la tarea el lunes después de clase   
-Si, Thor – dijo el moreno levantándose de su lugar para salir de la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo.

-Ángela ¿ya viste? – susurró la pelirroja   
-Si Sigyn, Thor es tan guapo   
-No Ángela eso no… mejor olvídalo- se levantó de su lugar   
-Sigyn no empieces de pervertida   
-Adiós Ángela nos vemos mañana- ante esta respuesta la rubia solo sonrió y movió de un lado a otro la cabeza

Sigyn salió de la biblioteca y siguió al par sin que estos se dieran cuenta- son los chicos de la cafetería, hay que emoción- pensó.   
Loki caminaba lo más rápido que podía, Thor lo seguía sin el más mínimo esfuerzo -vaya si que es lento- pensó, alcanzo a Loki sin ningún problema   
-creí que tenías prisa   
Antes de Loki reaccionara Thor lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo en dirección al cuarto de limpieza que estaba cerca.   
Sigyn vio la acción del rubio, vio el cuarto de limpieza entro sin hacer el menor ruido.   
-¿!que te pasa Thor ¡? ,!Suéltame!   
Sigyn escucho decir esto a Loki, demasiado cerca para su gusto -es más que evidente que entraran aquí no puede ser me van a ver dónde me escondo- pensó miro detrás a los lados miro el locker al lado derecho de ella se metió rápidamente afortunadamente para ella a tiempo por qué inmediatamente entro Thor jalando a Loki del brazo.   
-T-thor que…!?   
No termino de preguntar cuándo el rubio lo empujó contra la pared le fue fácil rodearlo por la cintura con un solo brazo, Thor tomo la cara del contrario con su mano libre lo miro a los ojos esos ojo que tanto le gustaban hay algo en esa mirada que tanto le agrada al rubio – quisiera verlo sonreír se vería mucho más lindo- pensó   
-No entiendo lo que está pasando acaso quiere intimidar me por qué lo esta logrando, maldición no puedo liberarme es demasiado fuerte, ¿que está haciendo por qué está acercando su cara ?   
-me encantan sus ojos, sus labios se ven muy suaves tengo que…   
\- Mierda que estoy viendo…   
Las tres personas en esa habitación respiraban aceleradamente.   
Con los ojos entre cerrados Thor se acercó con suavidad a la cara de Loki, ambos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, finalmente sus labios se tocaron con suavidad. El corazón de Thor martilleaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Loki colocó sus manos en el pecho del rubio y comenzó a empujar para que el rubio dejara de besarlo, Thor no reaccionaba al contrario parecía más concentrado en besar a Loki esto desespero aún más al moreno y ahora comenzó a golpear contra el pecho de Thor.   
El rubio se percató de lo que estaba haciendo era como si hubiese despertado de un trance soltó rápidamente al moreno dando dos pasos atrás miro a Loki   
-Yo… lo siento- dijo el rubio mirando al contrario aún temblando contra la pared   
-¡Como sea espero mi tarea el lunes!, más te vale que no se te olvide si no quieres que tu vídeo se haga público.- dijo con desdén

dicho esto salió de la habitación lo más tranquilo que pudo camino al baño esa fachada de tranquilidad fue derrumbándose no resistió fue al baño más cercano y se encerró en uno de los cubículos tocó sus labios comenzando a temblar y a hiperventilar – que acaba de pasarme- pensó.   
Loki estaba recargado en la pared aún estaba procesando lo que había sucedido tocó sus labios con manos temblorosas.   
-Oh!!! Que he visto un beso entre dos chicos, ok técnica mente fue un beso forzado, pero tengo que decirle a Ángela creo que uno de esos chicos es su compañero.   
Pensó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en su boca, un sonido la alertó dejo de lado sus pensamientos miro por las rendijas del locker.   
Loki salió de la habitación consternado con cada paso que daba.


	4.  Hermanos.

El equipo de fútbol americano había terminado muy cansado por el entrenamiento del día fue un día pesado para todos el entrenador aumento la intensidad de la rutina del día debido a que el día sábado no habría entrenamiento. Finalizando el entrenamiento todo el equipo se dirigió a los vestidores.

-Thor amigo!   
\- ¿que pasa Frandal?   
\- amigo estás muy distraído, ni siquiera rendiste al 100 hoy en el entrenamiento, dime ¿es una chica, acaso es Sif?   
\- ¿¡Que dices!?   
\- que acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira, le gustas amigo.   
\- y muy obvia para que Frandal se de cuenta.   
-Volstagg eso fue cruel.   
\- jajajaja bueno Thor dinos te ¿gusta Sif?- comentó Hogun   
\- y.. yo no   
\- vamos Thor porque estás nervioso – dijo Hogun   
\- si Thor no sé por qué estás tan nervioso, puedes ver conseguir a la chica que tú quieras.   
\- Frandal eso es de mal gusto   
\- tengo que irme chicos

Dijo el rubio colocándose el resto de la ropa y saliendo presuroso de los vestidores.

-¿ Eso fue un si?- preguntó Hogun   
Después de cenar y ver un poco la TV Thor fue hacia su cuarto de recostó en la cama cerro sus ojos -este día fue muy pesado por el entrenamiento y…   
Y ahí estaba Loki acostado en su cama completamente desnudo solo una sábana blanca cubría su modestia. A los ojos del rubio era una belleza exquisita digna de protección y admiración, piel blanca figura delicada, firme sobre todo suave pero esa mirada fue lo que le atrajo quiso que el brillo que reflejan cuando es feliz fuera por el y dedicado a el, se vio acercando se con cuidado a aquella persona con los ojos entrecerrados poco a poco juntando sus labios con los suyos, recorriendo con su mano izquierda el vaivén de sus piernas, y con la mano derecha sobando su estómago primero de arriba abajo luego en círculos para después prestar atención a los pezones rosados alternando de leves mordiscos a besos muy cariñosos.   
-T...Thor mn   
-L…Loki   
Despertó repentinamente afortunadamente para el no grito pero si se cayó de la cama.   
Aun en el suelo comenzó a recordar las palabras e interrogantes de sus amigos – bien Sif no me gusta pero mis amigos y madre me han dicho que he estado distraído…- sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente al recordar esa mirada esos - ojos verdes ¡no no puede ser! , no me estoy enamorando de Loki – pensó levantándose abruptamente del suelo – comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación -¡el vídeo! – sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón miro hacia su computadora y después a su celular. Encendió la computadora y conecto el celular, comenzó a buscar el vídeo   
Durante el vídeo pensó en su ex tal vez hacia sacaría de sus pensamientos a Loki - un clavo saca otro clavo- pensó, su intento fue en vano porque a mitad de vídeo volvió a pensar en Loki haciendo que su miembro se pusiera erecto casi al instante, resignado comenzó a subir y bajar su mano imagino al moreno engullendo por completo su pene bajando y subiendo, mirándolo, esa mirada esos ojos verdes, tuvo está imagen en su mente hasta correrse.   
-Borraré el vídeo, si eso haré, no, no puedo

Se limpió la mano, busco en uno de los cajones de sus escritorio su disco duro portátil, guardo el video en el disco duro y borró el vídeo de su celular -así no tendré esto a la mano y aún tendré con que chantajearlo.   
Loki llegó corriendo muy rápido a su casa, afortunadamente para el su padre aún no había llegado, se metió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta sin seguro por qué a su padre no le gustaba que se encerrara   
-Estoy a salvo, llegué a tiempo   
Se sentó en su cama abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, pensó un tanto asustado en lo que había sucedido en la escuela .   
-¿por qué me besó? ¿ por que se disculpó?, ¿ por qué esa mirada?¿Intentará llegar más lejos?   
Tengo que librarme de el pero, ¿Cómo? Aún tiene mi vídeo, ¡Soy un tonto!, Estoy a su merced.   
Se recostó pensativo sobre que haría hasta dormirse después de aproximadamente media hora su padre subió a su habitación a despertarlo, primero llamándolo después moviéndolo levemente con una mano en su espalda .   
-hijo, hijo, hijo, ¡LOKI!   
\- ¡ah! – se cae de la cama - ¿Qué pasa. Padre? – dice levantándose   
\- mejor que termines todos tus deberes el día de hoy si es posible mañana viene tu hermano.   
\- ¡si padre! – dijo Loki con entusiasmo sentándose para hacer las tareas de la escuela, su padre en cambio salió de la habitación con una gran apatía.

La mañana del sábado para Loki fue normal se levantó, desayuno, termino la tarea que restaba, incluyendo la de Thor, su día iba de maravilla hasta que recordó a ese bruto, a medio día cuando llegó su hermano después de una gran convivencia con toda la familia Laufey tuvo que retirarse, comentó a sus hijos que se verían en la tarde noche a lo que Helblindi aceptó, los hermanos saldrían a un centro comercial cercano.   
Los hermanos salieron camino al centro comercial en el auto de Helblindi, durante el transcurso del viaje hablaron de lo que habían hecho estando separados, Helblindi hablo de sus entrenamientos, sus amigos y que ese año debutaría en las grandes ligas de fútbol americano.

Cuando fue el turno de Loki para hablar solo dijo que participaría en las olimpiadas de matemáticas.   
-¡oh! ¿enserio Loki? Eso suena muy interesante, nunca fui muy bueno con las matemáticas, ¡estoy orgulloso de ti! padre también debe estarlo.   
\- sí claro – dijo Loki con inseguridad.   
\- ¿que pasa Loki?   
\- nada Helblindi solo que padre parece quererte más a ti   
\- Loki no digas eso a ambos nos quiere por igual   
-no lo parece- dijo Loki dejando de ver a su hermano a los ojos.   
\- Loki ¿sucede algo malo?.   
-… es solo que padre siempre busca evitarme – dijo – si es que no busca golpearme por cualquier motivo- esto último lo pensó   
\- Loki padre te ama, el trabajo quita mucho tiempo sabes…   
\- lo sé hermano pero ha sido así desde éramos niños a ti siempre te presto más atención.   
\- no Loki, d…desde que mamá murió em…empezó a, ha estado asistiendo con un psiquiatra después de su trabajo- dijo Helblindi luchando por qué su voz no se entrecortada.   
\- no sabía   
\- está bien Loki…   
Se produjo un silencio incomodo durante el viaje.   
-¿y como te va con tus amigos dime tienes novia?- pregunto Helblindi para romper el silencio?   
\- me va muy bien hermano, no tengo novia- dijo mintiendo no tenía verdaderos amigos sólo habla con sus compañeros por la escuela y ni que decir de una novia.   
Llegaron al centro comercial los hermanos convivieron de manera grata esa tarde, regresaron cuando la tarde comenzaba oscurecer llegando a la casa su padre ya los esperaba con la cena preparada ese día Loki olvidó sus problemas.

Cómo era constumbre cuando no tenía que entrenar. Thor despertó hasta tarde, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina   
-Thor buenos dias   
-hola hermano- respondió con un gran bostezo   
-aunque te despiertes a esta horas sigues teniendo sueño si que eres un holgazán Thor   
-¡Hela! Qué haces aquí creí que estabas…   
\- Thor que buena forma de recibirme, en fin, decidí que este fin de semana vendría a visitarlos   
\- Thor Hela dijo que iríamos al balneario así que prepárate papá y mamá están en sus habitaciones preparando sus cosas.   
\- Balder siempre con energía no como thor, saldremos tan pronto como Balder terminé con su tarea – comentó Hela mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de su hermano.   
-Si hermana solo necesito modificar unos pequeños detalles en mi reporte, ¿Thor me prestas tu computadora?   
\- claro Balder adelante, iré a tomar un baño.   
\- está bien no se tarden hermanitos.   
Thor Fue directo a bañarse y Hela a prepararse para salir, Balder fue a la habitación de Thor y comenzó a trabajar en los ultimos detalles de su reporte al terminar guardo una copia en la computadora otra en si USB – tengo que guardar otra por precaución – miro el cajón de la derecha lo abrió y miro el disco duro – aquí guardaré la otra copia, no creo que a mi hermano le moleste- pensó, al tiempo que conecto el disco ya estaba por guardar su reporte cuando vio una carpeta que llamó su atención – no es usual que mi hermano guarde con ese formato sus documentos es muy elaborado para el – sonrió, fue así como dio click sobre la carpeta para ver su contenido – tres carpetas, jajaja hermano eres muy predecible – abrió la carpeta de en medio - ¿un vídeo? – conecto sus audífonos se aseguró de que su hermano aún estuviera en el baño, se colocó solo un audífono, y reprodujo el video también hay un texto comenzó a leer- un sonido lo alertó se apresuró a quitar el disco duro y dejar todo tal como lo había encontrado y en su lugar.

-¿Balder has terminado? Necesito cambiarme.   
-si hermano ya acabe- dijo sonriendo- iré a prepárame.   
-esta bien-dijo Thor en la puerta esperando a su hermano para que saliera.

Ya fuera de la habitación, las preguntas comenzaron a surgir, Balder comenzó a pensar- mi hermano ¿es gay o acaso bisexual?, Pero tuvo una nocia, ¿Padre y madre lo saben?, Tal vez no lo saben y mi hermano está pensando cómo decirles, eso explica por que ha estado pensativo, el chico del video ¿mi hermano lo conocerá? Ahora que recuerdo había una dedicatoria en esa carpeta….   
Llegaron al balneario se prepararon. Balder inmediatamente entro a l alberca junto a Hela Frigga y Odín se fueron a la zona coctelera del balneario y Thor solo se recostó a asolearse.   
Unas cuantas chicas comenzaron a coquetear con Thor pero este las ignoró estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y dudas sobre Loki, Balder vio desde la posicina como su hermano ignoraba a las chicas.


	5.  Amigos

El fin de semana transcurrió de manera normal para ambas familias los hermanos mayores regresaron a sus respectivos trabajos y con ello regreso la rutina a la vida de las familias en cierta medida para dos personas.   
-está bien Sigyn esperaremos aquí y tú me dirás quienes son   
Ambas chicas esperaron cerca de una ventana.   
Cómo siempre Thor llegaba a la escuela con sueño entro a la escuela buscando a sus amigos.   
-Ángela mira amiga es el   
-¿Quién Thor? ¿El? ¡Sigo sin creer que haya besado a un chico! Debiste tomar una foto como evidencia   
-lo siento Ángela pero en ese momento estaba muy sorprendida, esperemos que llegue el otro chico   
Al no ver a sus amigos en el pasillo siguió caminando en dirección al salón de clases, cuando entro efectivamente ahí estaban sus amigos.   
-¡hola Thor!,!oh! te ves cansado amigo- hablo Volstagg.   
-acaso… ¿alguna chica que no pudiste sacar de tu mente?. –pregunto Hogun a manera de burla.   
-no amigos – dijo con una leve sonrisa, vio a Frandal un poco desmejorado sentado en su silla.   
-¿Frandal amigo que te pasa? Te ves mal- pregunto Thor   
-…es solo que… Valquiria me dejó.   
Thor coloco una mano en la espalda de si amigo a modo de consuelo.   
-espero que a ti te vaya mejor con tu nuevo interés Thor- levantó ligeramente la cabeza sonriendo hacia su amigo.   
-¿Q…qué? ¿de que hablas?   
Todos los amigos de Thor comenzaron a reir.   
-Frandal parece que no te afecto en nada que Valquiria te dejará   
-Thor hay más chicas de donde escoger no te niego que si estuve triste por un día, además es de otra escuela y vivía lejos de mi casa por lo que me hizo un favor al querer terminar nuestra relación - comentó encogiéndose de hombros.   
  
En el pasillo las chicas aún seguían esperando   
-Mira Ángela ahí viene -dijo la pelirroja de manera discreta.   
Loki llegó a la escuela caminando un poco rápido aún le dolía su costado derecho, después de que su hermano se fue de cada su padre lo golpeó , esta vez no fue precavido y le dejo unos cuantos moretones en la su costado derecho y la espalda.   
-¿el estás segura?   
-si amiga es el, ¿por qué?   
-bueno el es el nerd de la clase, ¿No era otro chico al que Thor estaba besando? .En clase no habla con nadie si no es por tareas o trabajos en equipo.   
-no, Ángela yo lo vi Thor lo besó.   
\- aún estoy escéptica de que Thor besara a Loki.   
Loki caminaba tranquilamente cuando alguien le puso el pie ocasionando que este cayera fuertemente. Comenzando así las risas de los chicos responsables.   
Sigyn caminó hacia Loki para ayudarlo a levantarse, los chicos al ver esto comenzaron a burlarse de Loki burlarse, Ángela al ver esto intervino   
-que pasa Laufeyson necesitas que dos chicas te ayuden.   
-hey métete con alguien de tu tamaño – dijo Ángela acercándose al responsable del problema sin mostrar ni una pizca de miedo.   
\- oye tranquila mujer, contigo no es el problema.   
\- ¡ah! Pero en cambio molestas a este chico que ni siquiera te provoco, dime por qué lo tiraste, sabes que él no es rival contra ti, ¿Por qué no vas y peleas con los integrantes de fútbol americano? Eres un…   
-amigo déjala ya vámonos ya casi es hora de clase   
Los chicos dejaron en paz a loki, Sigyn ya lo había ayudado a levantarse.   
-Muchas gracias.   
-No hay de que Loki.   
Sigyn miro a Loki, Ángela se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaría a punto de cometer una imprudencia, esa cara era muy obvia, hablo antes que su amiga.   
-Loki, ella es mi amiga Sigyn, Sigyn el es Loki   
-hola Loki -dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa saludando a Loki.   
Loki estaba a punto de responder cuando sonó el timbre para entrar a clases.   
-adios Loki , adiós Ángela nos vemos finalizando las clases.   
\- adiós Sigyn te veré en la biblioteca, vamos Loki o llegaremos tarde a clase.   
Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, el timbre sonó nuevamente anunciando la hora del almuerzo.   
Por un lado Thor se unió con sus amigos a almorzar y por el otro Sif comía con el equipo de porristas. Loki como siempre se sentó solo a comer.   
-Ángela mira ahí está Loki vamos con el.   
-¿Por qué tanto interés en Loki? ¿Acaso te gusta?   
\- no para nada es solo que…   
Ángela solo sonrió y camino hacia dónde estaba Loki al lado de su amiga.   
-hola Loki ¿podemos acompañarte? – pregunto la pelirroja alegremente   
Loki alzó la vista de su comida y miro directo a la pelirroja   
-si, adelante   
Las dos chicas se sentaron y comenzaron a comer y convivir con Loki.   
En la mesa de Thor todos hablaban de partidos de fútbol chicas y de sus entrenamientos.   
A diferencia de la mesa de Sif, se habla del equipo de porristas dietas y la proximidad del baile de primavera y al chico que invitarían para asistir, Sif miro a Thor.   
-Ire con el después de todo termino con su novia será fácil enamorarlo ya no tengo competencia-Pensó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y mucha confianza. Termino la hora del almuerzo y todos regresaron a clases.   
Las clases habían terminado Ángela y Sigyn estaban en la biblioteca, las porristas se estaban preparando para practicar sus rutinas y Thor estaba buscando a Loki, lo busco en su salón de clases, creca de su casillero en la biblioteca comenzó a perder la paciencia – bien mañana lo veré y…- no terminó cuando vio a Loki salir de los baños, Thor lo tomo del brazo izquierdo de regresaron al baño, entro de manera brusca casi arrastrando a Loki tanto que los alumnos estaban dentro salieron al ver al Thor este solo los ignoro y empujó al nerd contra la pared recargando su mano derecha de un lado para que el moreno no escapara.   
-sabes todo lo que me tarde buscándote.   
-nno me dijiste dónde esperarte- dijo Loki aún asustado evitando la mirada del rubio.   
\- Se ve adorable quisiera…-pensó – no Loki no puede gustarme a mí me gustan las chicas   
Loki se estremeció esperando un golpe pero al ver que no recibía nada alzó la vista. Entonces se encontró con la mirada de Thor al notar esto Loki no tardo en quitarse la mochila esto sorprendió al rubio dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Loki le dio sus libretas y libros el pequeño comenzó a caminar pero Thor lo detuvo tomándolo muy fuerte de la mano   
-espera ahí, dame tu número de teléfono   
-¿Qué?   
-¿Para que…   
-recuerdas nuestro trato, ¿no?   
-esta bien – dijo resignado le dio el número a Thor y camino hacia la salida no sin antes mirar a Thor que ahora estaba guardando sus cosas en su mochila. 


	6. Confesión.

Transcurrieron unos días y con ello el coqueteo por parte de Sif para atraer a Thor, la morena intento de hacer todo tipo de paquetes, durante clases, en el almuerzo, al terminar las clases, incluso se dio el tiempo para verlo al final de sus entrenamientos pero nada no obtenía respuesta del rubio -al parecer Thor es un idiota, muy distraído como fue que el y Jane ... Tal vez Jane fue la que dio el primer paso o tal vez ya tiene alguien más como para darse cuenta -el ver que sus coqueteos eran infructuosos comenzaron a desesperarse. Por otro lado Loki sospechaba sobre el comportamiento de Thor no quería decir nada a nadie por miedo del rubio solo esperaba que el mastodonte no llegara más allá de los besos, poco a poco fue tomando confianza con Ángela y Sigyn a tal punto de que se volvieron amigos pronto Loki compartió los problemas que tenía en casa a excepción de los golpes que le daba su padre y los problemas de bullyng de igual manera sin contar el problema qué tenía con Thor las chicas al escuchar esto tenía que comprender el por qué de su timidez, cuando Loki hablaba de sus problemas de bullyng, Sigyn identificó de sacar el tema del beso que vio aquel día pero Ángela al darse cuenta de esto inmediatamente interfería cambiando el tema de la plática. -¿Sigyn que intentas pequeña? he visto esa mirada antes - Ángela te imaginas harían linda pareja -tal vez Thor tenga amenazado a Loki y tú fantaseando en que harían linda pareja, podríamos buscar la forma de ayudarlo -lo podríamos ayudar si tan solo no cambiarás el tema cuando intente hablar de Thor si Ángela me gustaría que tuviéramos pareja pero no si Thor está amenazando a Loki -Sigyn eso me agrada, disculpa por el mal entendido- sonrió a su amiga colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Sigyn - shh ahí viene Loki Las chicas directamente a acercarse a Loki, cuando Thor apareció de repente. Este comportamiento ya era usual para Loki Thor aparecía y lo llevaba a cualquier lugar oculto de la escuela para pedirle que hiciera sus tareas pendientes y para ocasionalmente besarlo al principio Loki protestaba pero Thor se encargaba de chantajearlo con el video; Sigyn y Ángela solo vieron como Thor se llevó a su amigo jalándolo bruscamente de su brazo. -¿Tienes lista mi tarea, por qué no responder a mi mensaje? -tran ... quilo Thor y..yo no diez ... ve saldo para mensajearte. - dijo Loki un tanto asustado cubriéndose con ambos brazos por si el rubio quería asestarle un golpe suficiente tenía con los golpes que le dio su padre. -¡Dada mi tarea basta de escusas! Loki saco de su mochila las libretas y se las dio a Thor, el rubio tomo las libretas las dejo a un lado y se acercó poco a poco a Loki, el rubio tomo al contrario por la cintura con la mano izquierda con la mano derecha tomo la mandíbula obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos Loki resignado el moreno simplemente espero lo que estaba por venir, Thor vio este gesto por parte del moreno. -no puedo hacer esto, en verdad me gusta Loki, tengo que admitirlo - detectando los días en los que tocaba viendo el video dichoso, ese vídeo causó todo ese caos en su cabeza, liberó a Loki de su agarre, el moreno retrocedió lentamente después de paso al lado de Thor para poder salir de aquel lugar. Se sintió aliviado de que Thor lo dejara irse aunque se sintió extraño que esta vez no lo besara - en qué piensas el solo está aprovechando su posición para saciar sus bajos instintos me sorprende y me alegra que hasta ahora solo me haya besado no sabría que hacer si intenta otra cosa. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Thor lo tomo de la mano deteniéndolo en seco; el ambiente dentro de esa habitación está cargado de tensión, ahí estaban los dos de espaldas tomados de la mano Loki respirando pesadamente y Thor tomándolo de la mano -Lo ... Loki, por favor perdóname por lo que te hice pasar. El moreno se sorprendió ante estas palabras estaba a punto de responder pero Thor lo volteó para quedar frente a frente lo tomo de ambas manos, Loki encontró la mirada se sorprendió al ver a Thor sonrojado era una escena poco común al rubio se le conocía por ser todo un mujeriego no con cualquier chica se pone tan nervioso al punto de sonrojarse. -L ... Loki t ... tu ...! Me gustas y quisiera ... - apenas pudo terminar por lo nervioso que estaba. Loki al escuchar esto tuvo un vacío en el estómago se quedó totalmente en blanco. -¡Que hacen! No deben estar aquí Interrumpió el conserje al abrir la puerta.


	7. confesión, otra vez

El conserje vio a los dos jóvenes tomados de las manos, obviamente estaban a punto de darse un beso determinado sonriéndole al par. -vamos ya salgan no les diré nada a sus profesores. Ambos salieron del almacén del conserje, Thor aún sostenía el agarre en la mano de Loki, el rubio volteó a ver al moreno tenía la mirada perdida, caminaba más por inercia no estaba poniendo resistencia esto le preocupo -bueno ya le dije que me gusta falta escuchar su respuesta, maldito conserje- respondió el rubio, mientras tanto Lokino no puede ser acaso dijo que le gusta, debe estar tramando algo, no terminó pensaba decirme algo más pero… - volvió en sí cuando Thor colocó ambas manos en su rostro. Sigyn y Ángela siguieron buscando a su amigo, se preocuparon cuando vieron a Thor llevárselo bruscamente, primero buscaron dentro de la escuela no lo encontraron ahora estaban buscando fuera del edificio; dentro de la escuela caminando por los pasillos, Sif busca a su amigo cansada de buscar combustible camino al gimnasio para entrenar con el grupo de porristas, camina tranquilamente cuando vio a Thor sonrió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato al ver que el rubio no iba solo - acaso es un ¿chico?, No, no lo creo, nadie me ganará a Thor para el baile de primavera tendré que seguirlos de cerca, así fue como continuar y permanecer detrás del auditorio en un pequeño pero agradable jardín la porrista se Escondido detrás de los arbustos cerca de una pared y ahí están los vio Thor hablando cariñosamente, Sif se celosa deseaba ser esa chica miro hacia dónde se suponía que estaba la chica, le hacía la vida imposible a la ilusa - ¿! Loki! ? - creer soltando un leve jadeo que afortunadamente ninguno de los dos escuchos, aún sin creerlo se acercó un poco más para escuchar y mirar mejor aquella escena. Thor miro a Loki trato de llamar su atención hablándole de manera cariñosa, pero solo se quedo recargado sobre la pared perplejo con la mirada perdida el rubio no sabía si esto era bueno o malo; suspiró y tomo la cara de Loki con ambas manos con mucha ternura y delicadeza ahora ambos estaban mirándose a los ojos, Thor se perdió en los ojos verdes de Loki después presto atención a sus labios color rosa pálido combinaban perfectamente con el color de su piel pálida suave y pálida quería probarlos quería sentir esos dulces, suaves labios quería volver a probarlos de nuevo sin embargo no lo beso aún quedaba escuchar la respuesta del moreno. Despues de unos intentos logro que Loki le prestara atención. -¿! T ... ¿Thor tu? -¡Loki tu me gustas! Loki estaba tan sorprendido y la vez confundido, al escuchar la declaración del rubio; en los arbustos Sif estaba cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos cuando escucho la declaración de Thor. -¿Loki quieres ser mi novio? -… Se hizo un silencio incomodo en ese momento, Loki solo miro a Thor a los ojos su cara no reflejaba emoción alguna esto mortificó al rubio que aún mantenía sus manos en la cara del contrario, Sif que aún seguía escuchando afectados una impotencia enorme hacia todo lo que estaba escuchando. -¿Loki? Thor no esperaba lo que estaba por venir cuando Loki frunció el señor y quito las manos de su cara. -¿¡Tor estás hablando enserio!? -Loki estoy hablando con sinceridad -si de verdad te gustó, ¿por qué ...? - ¿Loki? -! esperas que olvide por todo lo que me hiciste pasar todo este tiempo! - Loki ... yo lo siento perdóname por favor, en verdad me gustas Respondió Thor tratando de tomar la cara del contrario pero este lo rechazó - si te gusta en verdad, elimina el video con el que tiene estado chantajeando. -Loki ... bien yo lo haré. -y bien estoy esperando - ¿qué? - El video elimínalo de tu celular ... - Ya no tengo el video en mi celular si quieres mirar - dijo el rubio dándole el celular a Loki. El contrario tomo el celular del rubio no encontró nada con lo que Thor podría chantajearlo, volvió su mirada hacia el rubio. -crees que soy idiota como se que no tienes una copia. Este comentario le cayó como balde de agua fría. -Loki tienes razón tengo una copia, yo yo ... puedes venir a mi casa tengo el video en mi disco duro y después me gustaría tener una cita contigo. Thor puso una expresión de culpa muy convincente para Loki, el rubio estaba a punto de arrodillarse al moreno la queja esto pero… pasado salido de su casa y su padre no se había enterado más que solo una vez que había sido extremadamente cuidadoso. - bien que te parece el sábado, ese día tendré entrenamiento pasaré a tu casa después. -no es necesario ese día también estaré en la escuela. -el sábado nos vemos- dijo Loki de manera apática, Thor lo detuvo se acercó lentamente a la cara del contrario, el moreno al contrario de Thor perdió los ojos abiertos acercó lentamente sus manos para tomar entre ellas la cara del rubio también se acercó su cara a la de Thor al ser más bajo que el rubio se estiró levemente y acercó lentamente su boca a la cara de Thor plantándole un beso en la frente. -Nos vemos el sábado- dijo el moreno dando media vuelta dejando al rubio solo.


	8. El inicio de la cita

El moreno caminaba por el patio de la escuela.

-¿de verdad le gustó a Thor?, Bueno tengo que asegurarme de que no tenga más copias del video además si de verdad le gusto puedo…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos Por una voz conocida.

-Loki por fin te encontramos te hemos buscado por la escuela- dijo la pelirroja preocupada acercándose hacia el moreno.

-Vimos cuando Thor te llevo con el, ¿ocurrió algo malo?, Te vez abrumado- dijo Ángela mirando hacia Loki de manera instigadora.

Loki miro a las dos chicas apretó un poco su mandíbula evitando la mirada de ambas chicas por segundos para después soltar un resoplido y volver su mirada hacia las chicas ahora sus amigas.

-chicas tengo que decirles algo.

Thor se había quedado solo, pensando en lo que había dicho y como había reaccionado su interés amoroso-bueno tengo una cita con Loki, esperó que me perdone mas adelante aún se veía enojado, enamorarlo será fácil- pensó el rubio sonriendo de manera arrogante.

Sif sin embargo se quedó en su lugar con las manos sobre su boca abierta sumamente sorprendida- no puede ser Thor está enamorado de Loki, pero… que le vio a ese escuálido nerd sin chiste, hay Loki me la vas a pagar, un momento, eso quiere decir que … que Thor es GAY- algo la alertó a la porrista dejando sus pensamientos de lado solo era Thor dejando el lugar. -como sea Thor no sé que le viste a Loki pero me aseguraré de alejar a ese nerd de ti – comenzó a sonreír maliciosamente.

-¡Que!... ¿Es enserió?, Te pidió ser tu novio porque no le dijiste que si, oye eso significa que Thor es gay

\- no lo creo Sigyn más bien creo que es bisexual -comento recordando a la ex de Thor- igual deberías tener cuidado si vas a ir con el a una cita tal vez sea una broma de él y su grupo de amigos.

-si tengo eso en mente, yo solo quiero asegurarme de que borre ese vídeo, y no Sigyn no seré su novio si no le hubiese dicho lo de la cita no se como habria reaccionado al decirle que no – hablo mordiéndose levemente los labios.

Llegó el día de la cita y como había planteado tendría que engañar a su padre después de regresar de la escuela

\- primero realizaré la prueba para el concurso de matemáticas, no me llevará más de dos horas, tendré que regresar a casa y provocar la ira de mi padre para que me encierre en mi cuarto el resto del dia, saldré a escondidas y veré a Thor en la escuela- pensó caminando de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación, una vez que tenía su plan, eligió un pantalón color café claro y una camisa color azul claro combinados con unos zapatos café oscuro.

-nunca he tenido una cita no sé si este bien ir vestido asi.

Thor despertó primero con demasiada pereza se alegró automáticamente con quién pasaría la tarde se vistió con ropa deportiva roja y guardo en su mochila para gimnasio el cambio de ropa que se pondría para la cita, bajo hacia la cocina y comió un desayuno ligero

-madre ya me voy a la escuela   
-es cierto cariño ten las llaves del coche maneja con cuidado, a qué hora vienen hijo   
\- vendremos después de mi entrenamiento madre   
\- está bien y ¿dónde irán después?   
\- iremos al centro a divertirnos un poco   
-regresa antes de que oscurezca, no sin antes dejar a tu amigo en su casa – comento Odín a la vez que se preparaba un café.   
-si padre, ¿dónde está Balder y Hela?   
-bueno tu hermano aún duerme y tu Hermana dijo que tal vez vendría hasta mañana.   
\- está bien tengo que irme- se despidió de sus padres salió de la casa con llaves en mano tomando rumbo hacia la escuela.

Ya en la escuela, como Loki había planeado termino su prueba, regreso casi corriendo a su casa ocultándose de Thor , se sorprendió cuando recibió un mensaje del rubio lo habrá visto pensó. Abrió el mensaje levantó una de sus cejas mientras leía.

Thor: Hola Loki nos vemos hoy a la 1:00pm en el estacionamiento de la escuela :D

-Bueno ahora tengo que hacer enojar a mi padre- pensó frente a la entrada de su casa empujó la puerta soltando un resoplido a la vez que entraba a su casa.

El equipo de fútbol había terminado de entrenar

-Thor el día de hoy lo hiciste excelente espero ese rendimiento durante los entrenamientos, sigue así y llegarás a las grande ligas sin dificultades.

Dijo el entrenador dando palmadas a la espalda del rubio, a lo que el rubio respondió dando las gracias; después de bañarse Thor comenzó a vestirse después de la ropa interior se puso un pantalón de mezclilla azul se colocó unos converse rojo con blanco se vistió con una playera blanca de manga corta, se puso su chaqueta de fútbol americano por último peino un poco su cabello no estaba tan largo por lo que no le tomo demasiado cuidado.

-Thor, los chicos y yo saldremos con las porristas a divertirnos ¿quieres venir con nosotros?.

\- no puedo Frandal tengo planes   
-saldrás con una chica ?por qué no la llevas con nosotros.?   
-Frandal no creo que…   
-vamos Frandal si Thor no quiere ir con nosotros respeta si decisión además en una cita la pareja debe de estar sola para hacer avances.

Dijo Volstagg guiñando un ojo a Thor y llevándose a Frandal protestando por qué Volstagg lo liberará.

Thor estaba esperando en el estacionamiento recargado a un costado del auto con los brazos cruzados, soltó un leve suspiró.

-espero que haya recibido mi mensaje- pensó mirando hacia el suelo haciendo un puchero

Escucho unos pasos a lo lejos no eran pasos más bien estaban trotando levantó su vista y ahí estaba, era Loki, la cara de Thor se ilumina en alegría.   
Loki se acercó hacia dónde estaba Thor.

-bueno aquí vamos, mi padre me golpeó creo que se me hará un moretón pero llegue a tiempo- pensó el moreno ahora frente a Thor recuperando el aliento.

Se sorprendió cuando recibió un abrazo de parte del rubio - creí que me dejarías plantado-   
Dijo el rubio ahora separándose del contrario para abrir la puerta del auto para que Loki subiera.

Loki dudo un momento y subió al auto, Thor cerro la puerta quedando frente al lugar del copiloto una vez dentro Loki bajo el visor para que no le diera el sol directo a la cara; se escuchó el sonido de un claxon Thor giro levemente y ahí los vio sus amigos en el auto de Frandal desde el auto sus amigos sólo lo saludaron algunos intentaron ver a la persona que estaba dentro del auto pero Thor cubría la vista para ver y no lograron distinguir nada más que solo una prenda color azul claro, Sif que estaba dentro del auto inmediatamente pensó en Loki.

Thor entro al auto se colocó el cinturón de seguridad comenzando a conducir volteó a ver a Loki ahora estaba recargado sobre la puerta lo noto un poco preocupado, para romper la tención Thor dijo.

-Loki, ¿a que has venido el sábado a la escuela es usual que solo los deportistas venimos los sábados?   
Thor mantuvo la vista en la carretera ocasionalmente miraba al contrario esperando la respuesta de Loki. Miro como esos verdes lo miraban al responder.   
-he venido a hacer la prueba para entrar al concurso de matemáticas de este año.   
\- ¡oh enserio!, Cuando te dan los resultados   
Comento y pregunto Thor mostrando interés ante lo que Loki decía, esperando de que en verdad le creyera.   
-el lunes

Comento Loki sin más, aún preocupado por qué su padre no subiera a su cuarto y descubriera que no estaba, Thor e sintió un poco decepcionado ante la seca repuesta del moreno, enamorar a Loki será más difícil de lo que esperaba, siguió conduciendo hasta que por fin pudo ver su casa.

-Loki hemos llegado   
Ante la declaración del rubio Loki solo volvió su vista a la carretera o al camino y vio la casa de Thor casi con la boca abierta era una casa grande y lujosa, esto lo hizo preguntarse en que trabajan sus padres.

Llegaron a la entrada Thor abrió la puerta del automóvil, a lo que Loki salió y comenzó a caminar al lado de Thor; el rubio empujó la puerta para que el contrario entrará, por dentro era igual o más lujosa fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos

-Thor, cariño eres tú? vengan estamos en la cocina.   
-Loki mi madre quiere que comas con nosotros vamos.

Dijo el rubio indicando el camino con uno de sus brazos


	9.  La cita, parte 1 comida con la familia

Loki se sorprendió ante este gesto, no esperaba que lo invitaran a comer, arqueo una de sus cejas por la manera Thor le indico el camino trataba de ser amable o solo era otro de sus coqueteos.

  
Siguió a Thor cuando llegaron a la cocina se sintió nervioso inmediatamente así que solo saludo a la familia   
  
-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Loki, agradezco su invitación.   
  
Dijo aún nervioso miro hacia la familia y ahí estaba toda la familia del futbolista, el padre, la madre y el hermano. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el menor este inmediatamente puso una cara de sorpresa se quedó con la boca abierta dejando caer una porción de la comida que iba a comerse Loki no comprendía el por qué de la reacción del menor.  
  
-¡oh! ¿Loki?, Si creo que te recuerdo -sonrió ante el recuerdo - te vi en la escuela cuando esperaba a Thor -dijo omitiendo que casi lo arrolla

  
-si, señorita también la recuerdo - comentó Loki con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

  
-¡oh!, no nos han presentado --dijo mirando a Thor, a lo que el rubio solo evitó la mirada de su madre, Loki solo miro este gesto-

  
\- mi nombre es Frigga, el es mi esposo Odín, mi hijo Balder - en su intento de disimular el hijo menor solo sonrió intentando levantar el pulgar de su mano pero falló de manera patética cuando se le callo la cuchara de la mano Frigga se agacho levantó la cuchara y le dio una limpia a su hijo- y bueno mi hija Hela ahora no está el día de hoy.  
  
En una habitación de un hotel lujoso de la gran ciudad se escucha un estornudo

  
-Hela parece que alguien esta hablando de ti

  
-si al parecer soy famosa - dijo la chica con altanería mientras recorría la espalda de su amante recostada en su pecho- dime, lindura que te parecería otra ronda como despedida- dijo con coquetería levantando la barbilla de su compañera.

  
\- ¡Oh! Me encantaría, vaya que tienes energia- comento la menor con una mirada pervertida.

  
  
-es un placer conocerlos - hablo Loki

  
\- vamos muchacho no te quedes ahí parado siéntate y acompáñanos a comer- hablo Odín

  
Thor y Loki se sentaron a comer; Comenzaron a platicar un poco con la familia sobre diversos temas, Thor aprovecho la oportunidad sacando a flote que Loki participaría en un concurso de matemáticas, además de que era el alumno con mejor rendimiento académico en el área de las ciencias, Loki se sintió muy bien platicando con la familia del rubio no sentía está tranquilidad en su casa bueno solo cuando llegaba su hermano los fines de semana que ya eran muy contados, este era unos de esos días que su hermano no estaría en casa durante el fin de semana, el sentimiento de aceptación también fue agradable todo lo contrario a lo que sentía cuando estaba en casa con su padre . Aproximadamente pasó una hora entre comida y conversaciónes cuando terminaron de comer.  
  
-madre, Loki y yo estaremos en mi habitación - dijo Thor levantándose de su silla , Loki al ver esto se levantó y se dirigió hacia la familia.

  
-gracias por la comida señorita Frigga señor Odin, con permiso

  
\- de nada querido, adelante, por favor solo dime Frigga

  
\- y a mi Odín

  
Una vez que los jóvenes se fueron ambos padres solo se miraron.

  
-es todo lo contrario a Thor no lo crees

  
-ni que lo digas mi vida

  
Balder solo se quedó sentado en su lugar sumido en un mar de pensamientos y dudas.

  
-bueno al menos Thor está ampliando su círculo social, me empezaba a preocupar por qué solo tenga amigos deportistas y porristas

  
-madre padre yo... yo me retiro.

  
-esta bien querido   
  
Thor empujó la puerta de su habitación dejando que Loki pasará primero, el contrario se sorprendió al entrar creyó que por ser habitación de Thor estaría todo desordenado pero no era lo que había pensado todo estaba organizado y limpió, miro hacia la derecha ahí estaba la computadora tal vez ahí tenía el dichoso video, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él lo hizo voltear hacia Thor, el rubio tomo la pequeña mano en comparación con la suya y lo guío hacia la computadora lo sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, saco el disco duro, lo conecto a la computadora y comenzó a buscar el vídeo entre las carpetas del dispositivo   
  
-ahí está ahora bórralo - dijo el rubio al oído del moreno

  
Loki no dudo y elimino el vídeo se levantó de la silla estaba a punto de voltear cuando sintió las grandes manos sobre sus hombros

  
-Loki ahora vayamos a nuestra cita

  
\- es...está bien

  
Respondió Loki con nerviosismo en realidad no quería ir, quería regresar a su casa pero ya le habría confirmado la cita al rubio.

  
-¿que pasa por qué estas tan nervioso?- dijo Thor al oído de loki

  
-...y...yo  
  
Thor solo sonrió al ver a Loki de esa manera, volteó al contrario para quedar frente a frente, las manos del rubio pasaron de los brazos a la cintura de Loki ante esta acción el solo jadeo de sorpresa.

  
El rubio solo reaccionó sonriendo ante está acción

  
-que lindo- pensó el atleta

  
Loki aún tenía cara de sorpresa coloco ambas manos en los brazos de Thor tratando de liberarse; el rubio respondió atrayendo el cuerpo contrario hacia el suyo.  
  
-¿q..que haces?

  
Tomo con fuerza la cintura de Loki rodeandolo en un abrazo cariñoso acercándose poco a poco para darle un beso, Loki se sintió extraño al recibir el abrazo de Thor; el contrario intento alejar su cara cuando vio que el rubio se acercaba con los ojos entrecerrados, el rubio respondió agarrando la parte trasera de su cuello y con el otro brazo atrajo más a Loki a su propio cuerpo, el moreno solo jadeo ante ambas acciones colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del rubio pero su fuerza no se comparaba con la del atleta. Thor comenzó posando sus labios sobre los del contrario probándolos lentamente -tan suaves - pensó el rubio. Después comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca de Loki a lo que esté soltó leves gemidos

  
-¿Te gusta Loki?

  
-....

  
-El que calla otorga

  
Comento el rubio ahora bajando al cuello de Loki

  
\- Thor mnno...sigas

  
\- Loki... me gustas mucho.  
  
Hablo el rubio ahora acurrucado en el cuello del contrario, oliendo el dulce aroma de Loki. Thor aún mantenía el agarre en la cintura del contrario, soltó el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Loki sin dejar de repartir besos sobre el pálido cuello, el moreno no dejaba de luchar en el agarre de Thor poco dejo de oponerse cuando el rubio comenzó a repartir tiernos besos sobre su cuello - se ...ssiente tan bien, ¿que estoy pensando? es Thor quién está... - salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que Thor había desabotonado su camisa dejando de repartir besos para aumentar la intensidad de estos dejando pequeñas mordidas y chupetones; Loki solo se abrazo al cuerpo del atleta ante las sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentando.  
  
-hm...ah...ah TThor ...por favor ...no sigas para

  
Apenas Logro responder entre jadeos ante las acciones de Thor.

  
-¿Thor hijo?

  
Ambos reaccionaron con sorpresa al escuchar a Frigga el rubio volteó su cabeza hacia la puerta, Loki solo oculto su cara entre el cuello y hombro del rubio,

  
-¿s...si madre?

  
Hablo con dirección a la puerta libero un resoplido de alivio al ver la puerta cerrada volviendo el color a su cara.

  
\- creí que tú amigo y tu saldrían está todo bien

  
Loki se libero del agarre del rubio y comenzó a arreglarse la camisa el rubio se acercó al el comenzó a ayudarle, al principio se opuso pero terminó aceptando la ayuda

  
-si madre, es solo que Loki estaba poniendome al tanto de los deberes de la escuela, ya vamos de salida.

  
Le dio un beso corto en la frente al moreno cuando terminó de arreglarle la camisa y se apresuró a abrir la puerta a su madre

  
-Thor vamos no se tarden o no les rendirá la tarde

  
\- Si madre

  
Salieron de la casa, Frigga los despidió desde la entrada de la casa.


	10. la cita, parte 2. ¿Sentimientos correspondidos?

Cuando el auto salió de la propiedad, Thor volteó a ver al moreno recargado sobre un brazo abstraído en el paisaje o en cualquier otra cosa no podría decirlo con seguridad, el rubio interrumpió ese silencio incomodo.   
-Loki   
-…   
-¿!Loki!?  
  
El moreno se distrajo pensando en aquella sensación que el rubio le había ocasionado. -Bueno Thor fue mi primer beso y ahora ¿esto?, ¿Por qué lo disfruté…? ¡Con un hombre!- sus dudas fueron interrumpidas volteó a ver a Thor, alternando entre mirar al camino y a Loki.  
  
-¿eh? ¿Que pasa Thor?   
\- Loki a dónde te gustaría ir   
-¿uhm?... Creí que solo me llevarías a cualquier lugar de tu gusto   
\- ¿Qué?, Yo...No Loki quiero llevarte a un lugar que te guste   
  
Loki arqueó una ceja en verdad se estaba tomando enserió lo de la cita -veré hasta donde llega su paciencia.   
-quiero ir a la librería del centro   
-bien, pero… ¿solo quieres ir a la librería?   
\- está bien después quiero ir a tomar café.   
\- suena interesante   
  
Respondió Thor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a lo que Loki miro hacia la ventana del auto antes de sonrojarse.   
Llegaron a la librería Thor veía a un Loki emocionado paseando entre los estantes de libros. El rubio lo siguió entre los pasillos pudo ver que el moreno llevaba tres libros en su brazo libre.  
  
-de verdad te encantan los libros eh   
-si me fascinan   
\- ¿que géneros literarios son los que te gustan?   
-los narrativos   
Respondió de manera seca buscando más libros seguro de que Thor solo preguntaba por preguntar   
-tengo entendido que hay subgéneros dentro la narrativa ¿te gustan todos?   
Pregunto el rubio viendo como Loki que se estiraba para tomar un libro paro y volteó a verlo.   
-bueno me gustan las novelas, epopeyas y las leyendas   
-genial, pero para mí gusto las epopeyas son algo aburridas.   
-si un poco – sonrió ante el comentario del rubio- las interesantes son muy contadas   
-déjame ayudarte – dijo el rubio estirándose para tomar el libro que estaba tratando de alcanzar el moreno, leyó la breve sinopsis y el género del libro   
-¡oh! Una novela psicólogica, ¿te gustan más las novelas sobre las epopeyas y las leyendas?   
-si me encantan   
\- cuéntame qué otros géneros te gustan   
Loki le contó con entusiasmo que libros había leído sobre los géneros y cuáles eran sus favoritos.   
-tu cuarto debe de tener un estante demasiado grande lleno de libros   
-yo… no todos están guardados en mi computadora, aunque me gustaría tenerlos físicamente   
\- y por qué no los compras   
\- es solo que no había tenido oportunidad de venir a la librería a comprarlos- dijo recordando que su padre casi no lo dejaba salir por lo que tenía que salir a escondidas de su casa siempre con miedo a que su padre lo descubriera   
-¿Por q…   
-… yo, he elegido los libros que comprare   
Interrumpió al rubio mientras miraba a e este con una leve sonrisa en su rostro dando media vuelta para dirigirse al mostrador y pagar los libros.   
-Loki espera   
\- ¿que ocurre?  
  
Dijo el moreno volteando a ver a Thor se sorprendió cuando recibió un beso corto cerca de los labios aflojando el agarre de sus libros, el rubio aprovecho para quitarle los libros.   
-yo los pago   
Thor pago los libros, Loki lo siguió a la salida de la librería   
-no tenías que hacerlo   
-que dices, fue un placer   
-próxima parada, la cafetería no está lejos de aquí, vamos caminando   
-esta bien   
El par camino con dirección a la cafetería cercana   
-amiga ¿ya viste quién va ahí?   
-¿que quien?   
Dijo la otra chica con la boca llena y con migas del sandwich que se estaba comiendo a lo que su amiga solo sonrió tomando la cara de su amiga y limpió su cara acabo soltando su cara.   
-voltea discretamente, por favor no hagas demasiado escándalo   
-¡oh! Es es… Thor y Loki   
La chica volteó estaba a punto de gritar a lo que su amiga le metió a la boca lo que faltaba de su sandwich.   
-Sigyn comportarte   
-mlo…siemto- dijo con la boca llena -perdóname Ángela.   
-por ti lo que sea Sigyn -comento la rubia tomando una servilleta para limpiar la boca de su amiga.   
Thor y Loki caminaron hacia el establecimiento, el moreno caminaba a un paso un poco rápido a lo que Thor camino más rápido para estar a su lado y tomar la pequeña mano del contrario   
-¿que haces?   
-tomándote la mano, es lo que se hacen en las citas   
-basta nos pueden ver – dijo el moreno en voz baja intentando liberar su mano   
-¿Qué? Te preocupan estás personas, vamos ni siquiera nos están prestando atención no sé de qué te preocupas- comento el rubio aún sujetando la mano del contrario mientras caminaban   
-no… ellos no los compañeros de la escuela peor aún tus amigos   
\- y que tiene malo, si nos ven les diré que eres mi novio no te molestaran si es lo que te preocupa   
\- espera, no he aceptado ser tú novio   
\- ¿Loki quieres ser mi novio?   
-no   
-por favor   
-Thor vamos entremos ya llegamos, quiero terminar lo antes posible con la cita   
El rubio entro junto a Loki y eligiendo un lugar al fondo.   
-aquí el lugar es perfecto   
-en realidad no quieres que nos vean   
-no   
\- Loki a pesar del poco tiempo que hemos estado conviviendo me gustas aún más   
-solo han sido cerca de dos horas, Thor -soltó un resoplido evitando ver al rubio para no sonrojarse   
-permíteme conocerte aun mas Loki… se mi novio   
\- …. Thor yo, no   
-¿que porque Loki?   
-precisamente por lo que acabas de decir no te conozco… del todo- dijo el moreno levantando la mirada hacia Thor a la vez que dejaba de mover su café con la cuchara   
\- Loki, entonces hay que conocernos mejor por favor, tengamos más citas – hablo el rubio con entusiasmo tomando las manos del contrario posando un corto beso sobre ellas   
-…Thor ¿Qué? – dijo sonrojándose al instante mira por un instante al rubio, ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, Thor se acercó entrecerrando los ojos, el moreno a su ves se puso nervioso correspondió esta vez al beso acercándose lentamente, ambos estaban nerviosos el moreno lo estaba aún más podía sentir su corazón latir demasiado rápido y de seguro su rostro estaría completamente rojo, no se atrevió a mirar a Thor así que solo miro sus labios; ambos sintieron sus labios tocándose se quedaron así por segundos para después saborear sus labios mutuamente se dieron suaves y cortos besos con mucha ternura, Thor dio un beso fuerte a Loki este abrió su boca levemente para darle acceso sintió entrar la lengua del rubio está era la segunda sensación nueva experimentada gracias al rubio, si Thor ya lo había besado pero esas veces fueron en contra de su voluntad este beso sin en cambio era diferente - ¿será que…? – pensó. Para el rubio ese sentir ni siquiera lo había experimentado con Jane; e innumerables veces ya había besado a Loki siempre fue por la fuerza sin en cambio esta vez fue diferente está vez Loki correspondió al beso. Ambos sintieron mariposas en el estómago y la tensión que sentían poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Terminaron el beso separándose lentamente se reincorporaron en sus asientos, se miraron fijamente ambos estaban nerviosos.   
-…¿Thor?   
\- si… Loki   
\- acepto tener más citas contigo.   
-¿y ser mi novio?   
\- buen intento   
-…   
-Quizás   
Dijo ahora el moreno tomando la mano del rubio a lo que esté le sonrió.   
-aun nos queda tiempo, ¿ a donde quieres ir? – pregunta Loki   
\- a donde quieras Loki si estoy contigo no me importa el lugar.   
  



	11. ¿Problemas?

Terminaron con la orden que habían pedido Thor pago la cuenta de ambos al principio Loki se negó pero terminó aceptando, salieron del local el rubio tomo la mano del contrario  
-...Thor   
-Loki por favor permite que te tome de la mano  
-Yo...no   
\- Loki solo es una cita, además cuando estábamos en mi cuarto...  
\- ...n...no es eso, Thor yo... y si alguien de la escuela nos ve   
\- si nos ven diremos que somos novios, no le veo ningún problema  
\- Thor, no somos novios  
-pero estamos teniendo una cita   
-¿ y eso que?, no te he dado respuesta que confirme que somos novios  
-pero me estás dando la oportunidad de corterjarte, ¿hay probabilidad de que me des un si?   
-... quizás – respondió Loki desviando automáticamente su mirada de la de Thor   
\- bien vamos al parque de allá Loki caso se nos acaba el tiempo para nuestra cita, tal vez te bese como lo hice en mi cuarto   
Comento el rubio de manera pícara soltando la mano del moreno para poder abrazarlo con una mano y caminar con dirección al parque cerca de la plaza.  
-¿¡Espera ...Thor que haces!?   
-abrazo a mi novio   
\- Thor deja de sonreír como...bobo ni siquiera te he dicho que si-dijo Loki un poco sonrojado aún sin atreverse a mirar hacia el rubio  
\- vamos casi se nos acaba el tiempo   
Comento el Thor sin dejar de abrazar a Loki; este se resigno dejándose llevar por ese abrazo en el que se sentía a gusto, por un momento incluso olvido que se había escapado de su casa y de lo que su padre le haría si lo descubría. Por su parte Thor se sentía muy feliz y protector con Loki al sentir el pequeño y frágil cuerpo en comparación con el suyo a su lado.  
La pareja caminaba a gusto cruzando de la plaza al parque pasando frente algunos puestos de antojos y curiosidades en los cuales los jóvenes se detuvieron a observar para observar los objetos a la genta, unos minutos después siguieron su camino hacia el pequeño parque pasando ahora cerca del área de skate a la cual ambos no le prestaron atención siguiendo su camino. Un grupo de jóvenes descansaba charlaba sobre sus técnicas dándose sugerencias y bromeando a la vez  
-¡ no puede ser!, ¿enserio?  
-¿que pasa...?  
-amigo mira detrás de ti   
El joven se voltea discretamente, cuando ve a la pareja tomados de la mano caminando a gusto, se sorprende, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja.  
-¡oh! Es....  
\- amigos que es lo que hacen vamos a ... ¿acaso ese no es Thor y ...  
\- si es Thor y....  
-Loki  
-¿¡el nerd!?  
-debe de ser una broma – comento uno de los jóvenes aguantando las ganas de reír   
\- eso o Thor perdió una apuesta   
-¡ que va ¡ De seguro Thor está fingiendo  
\- no le creo los dos parecen estar a gusto  
\- ¿crees?...apuesto a que Loki es el pasivo   
\- esto irá a las redes sociales- comentó uno de ellos sacando su celular para tomar una foto a la pareja   
-¿a donde vas?  
\- a curiosear  
\- chicos no se metan en los asuntos de otros, sigamos practicando  
-practica tu yo iré con el a ver   
Ambos jóvenes siguieron a la pareja.  
-par de chismosos   
Dijo el otro joven, son dar importancia al asunto para seguir con su rutina   
-este parque es agradable   
\- es bueno saber que te gusta   
\- si aquí está fresco, vamos a sentarnos por allá  
Dijo Loki liberándose del agarre de Thor caminando hacia una banca libre a la sombra de un árbol grande y frondoso.  
Una vez sentados comenzaron a platicar pasando de trivialidades a compartir sus gustos y lo que los fastidiaba  
-me gusta el frío  
-me gustan los días soleados y un poco los día lluvioso  
\- detesto el calor  
-me gustan las comidas dulces  
-toco la guitarra en mis tiempos libres  
\- yo leo libros  
Tras una charla amena el par estableció una perfecta sintonía , tal acción ocasionó que el tiempo pasará volando.  
-....¿Thor?  
\- ¿si?, Loki   
\- debo volver a casa   
\- si, es cierto- dijo el rubio con desilusión- vamos te llevaré a tu casa.  
Ambos se levantaron de la banca Loki comenzó a caminar pero Thor lo detuvo para darle un beso corto le tomo ambos hombros.  
-Loki por favor se mi novio   
\- ...  
-¿Loki?  
-...No, solo llevamos una cita Thor, no es suficiente tiempo para conocernos y establecer una relación   
-esta bien, hay que vernos mañana ¿Qué dices?  
\- eres persistente...-comento Loki arqueando una de sus cejas ahora manteniendo fija su mirada a los ojos de Thor.  
-sabes que me gustas...te convenceré para que seas mi novio  
Al escuchar esto Loki comenzó a sentirse inseguro, no creyó que Thor fuera tan insistente – ¿hasta que punto llegará con tal de que sea su novio?, Será divertido averiguarlo- pensó Loki con mas diversión que malicia   
-¿enserio?,¿hasta donde estás dispuesto a llegar por qué te de un si? – comento Loki posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Thor esta acción le gusto al rubio por lo que tomo la mano del contrario para besarla  
-haría lo que fuera necesario   
Loki solo lo miro a los ojos sonriendo levemente   
-Thor tengo que regresar a casa- comento dando una palmada a la espalda del rubio.  
-esta bien vamos   
Desde su escondite los dos jóvenes.  
-¿tienes las fotos?  
\- si que las tengo   
-¿y bien?  
\- ya están en internet amigo   
Ambos rieron con complicidad y malicia.  
Cerca del lago ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad; un grupo de jóvenes disfrutaba del inicio de fin de semana.  
-¡oh ya viste esta foto!  
-déjame ver   
-ellos son...  
-Thor y Loki  
-¿son pareja?  
-parece que si   
\- no tenía idea de que Thor es...  
-gay – dijeron las dos chicas al unísono  
-hola Sif – saludo una de las chicas al ver acercarse a la porrista.  
-¿ que pasa con ustedes dos de que se están riendo?  
Ambas chicas se miraron con complicidad, a lo que Sif solo levantó una ceja.  
-¡No puede ser!, ¿ Sif ya viste las fotos que han subido a la red? – hablo Frandal interrumpiendo así la plática de las chicas.  
-¿que fotos?- pregunto Sif las porristas y Frandal intercambiaron miradas, sabían lo que Sif sentía por Thor razón por la cual nadie se atrevía a explicarle la situación. La porrista comenzó a impacientarse por lo que arrebato el celular que tenía más cercano que para suerte de Frandal fue el suyo, la porrista frunció el seño, los amigos de la porrista sabían lo que se avecinaba.   
-...  
-¿Sif?  
Hablaron los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo al ver a su amiga ahí parada con el seño fruncido.


	12. Iluso

Llegaron al auto, Thor y Loki subieron ya dentro compartieron otro beso, el rubio manejo con dirección a la casa de Loki, el rubio estaba ansioso por tener otra cita con el.  
-¿Loki?  
-si, Thor- el moreno dejo de hojear sus libros para prestar atención al contrario.  
\- sal conmigo mañana   
\- me gustaría, pero recordé que tengo tarea pendiente no podré salir contigo mañana  
\- puedo buscar quién haga tu tarea   
\- no gracias, quiero hacer mi propia tarea   
\- vamos Loki será fácil buscar a alguien para que haga tus trabajos escolares, solo tenemos que encontrar a alguien para hacer tu tarea.  
Loki pensó por un momento en lo que había dicho Thor recordando por todo lo que el rubio le había hecho pasar- ¿lo voy a perdonar fácilmente? ¿y si solo está fingiendo para jugarme una broma elaborada?, ¡No Thor no es tan inteligente! Tal vez lo estén ayudando sus amigos, pero borró el video- interrumpió sus propios pensamientos frunció el seño.  
\- Ah si, ¿así como hiciste conmigo?   
Thor se sobresalto en su asiento al escuchar esas palabras solo entonces por primera vez en su vida sintió remordimiento   
-Loki yo..., perdóname por favor   
\- ya olvídalo Thor, eso no me afecto en lo más mínimo tu tarea es muy fácil.  
Thor soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar esto.  
-lo que aún no puedo perdonarte es el hecho de que me hayas chantajeado con ese vídeo.  
-...Loki p...pero  
-Thor, no sigas, solo... ,por favor llévame a casa  
Thor siguió manejando por unos minutos todo quedó en absoluto silencio, Loki dejo de hojear sus libros para mirar por la ventana estaban por llegar a su casa- en realidad no quiero llegar, espero lo padre no se halla percatado de mi ausencia- pensó, fue interrumpido por un leve resoplido   
-Lo siento Loki de verdad lo siento   
\- ¿Qué?  
\- lo siento, por utilizar tu vídeo para mí beneficio, perdóname, por favor  
Loki miro al rubio con detenimiento- realmente parece arrepentido; se ve extrañamente tierno, ¿por qué siento que no puedo enojarme con el?, ¿no puede ser en verdad me estoy enamorando de el?   
-...está bien Thor...te perdono aunque -debería haberte sufrir un poco – pensó  
-gracias Loki   
Dijo Thor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro   
-pero deberías de comenzar a hacer tu propia tarea.  
\- eso crees, sabes llevo un tiempo sin hacer mi propia tarea necesito un tutor.  
Loki solo sonrió levemente ante él comentario, Thor al ver este gesto comentó  
-dónde encontrare a alguien para que sea mi tutor y tenga paciencia para enseñarme  
\- ja ja ja, ¿paciencia?, ¿crees aprender lo que no aprendiste en un año en el tiempo que falta para las próximas evaluaciones?  
-eso fue cruel, Loki  
\- ¡Oh!, Lo siento te ofendí, ¿que te parece si te compenso siendo tu tutor?  
-eso me agrada, Loki que te parece si nos vemos mañana en mi casa para que me ayudes   
Loki pensó por un momento - ¿podré utilizar el mismo truco contra mi padre para poder estudiar con Thor?, Si me descubre estoy muerto. Tengo que hacer algo realmente arriesgado para que vuelva a encerrarme en mi cuarto.  
-esta bien Thor, ¿te parece bien a partir de medio día?  
\- muy bien vendré por ti a tu casa  
\- ¿Qué? No, no lo hagas yo iré por mi cuenta a ti casa   
-insisto Loki  
\- no, Thor, que te parece si mejor vienes a dejarme cuando acabemos de estudiar en tu casa   
-esta bien Loki  
Respondió Thor con una sonrisa en su rostro, Loki se percató de que estaban por llegar a su casa – no puedo decirle que me deje frente a mi casa mi padre podría verme estará bien a dos casas antes- pensó, además de lo que le esperaba en caso de ser descubierto.  
-Thor vivo en la casa de allá señala a tres casas antes de las suya, está bien si me dejas aquí.  
El rubio detuvo el carro por un momento y miro a Loki.  
-esta bien, déjame llevarte hasta la puerta de tu cada  
\- no Thor no es necesario yo iré solo- dijo mientras se acercaba a Thor para darle un beso sobre la mejilla; el rubio se quedó en su lugar ante el gesto del contrario este aprovecho la oportunidad bajando del auto y dirigirse hacia su supuesta casa no sin antes despedirse del rubio; camino lentamente a la entrada de la casa solo hasta que el auto se perdió en la distancia desvío su camino hacia su propia casa, camino lo más rápido que pudo al llegar su casa disminuyó el paso y entro por el patio trasero camino hasta estar a la altura de su habitación y comenzó a subir por el árbol llegó a la ventana de su cuarto abriéndola lentamente entro cuidadosamente; al fin dentro de su cuarto de sentó frente a su escritorio para comenzar con su tarea mientras sonreía.  
La pequeña fiesta de aquellos jóvenes había terminado, Sif se había retirado pronto por lo que sus amigas hicieron lo mismo; Frandal estaba en su auto fumando un cigarro – ya me divertí con los niños ahora toca diversión con los adultos- bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia el lugar que había elegido. Ya dentro del centro nocturno no le fue difícil conquistar a algunas chicas pero ninguna fue de su agrado para tener acción aquella noche, hasta que dirigió su vista hacia la barra ahí estaba la chica más guapa que había visto ese día o más bien esa noche ya que en la tarde recordó a la chica de la fiesta con la que sólo tuvo un poco de faje eso fue un problema ya que solo le dejó con ganas de algo más, afortunadamente las chicas mayores son más accesibles a tener encuentros sexuales.  
Como había previsto las chicas mayores son más accesibles, lo comprobó al acercarse a la chica de la barra, observaba su aspecto ojos verdes y grandes, cabello negro como la noche lacio, alta, delgada de tez muy blanca, realmente no era el tipo de chica que le gustaban pero estaba bien para una noche, platicaron amenamente durante la noche mientras bebían, hasta que llegó el momento esperado por Frandal, llevo a Hela bonito nombre elogió el gracias respondió de manera coqueta. Le encantaba está chica no es como las que ha conocido tiene una personalidad fuerte.  
Llegaron a la casa de Frandal afortunadamente su padres no estarían el fin de semana ,subieron a la habitación, Hela subió siguiendo a Frandal observando la casa. Ya en la habitación Hela comenzó a curiosear por la habitación hasta detener su vista en el buró levantó una de sus cejas a la vez que sonreía salió de sus pensamientos hasta que sintió fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura, la chica se deshizo del agarre lentamente jugueteando con los brazos del contrario. Se giró lentamente mirando a los ojos del joven una vez que quedaron frente a frente.   
-¿estas tan impaciente cierto?- dijo Hela con ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Frandal.  
-con una chica como tú, como no estarlo  
-dime la chica de la foto es tu ex? – pregunto Hela bajando los brazos lentamente pero sin perder el tiempo de voz seductor con el que hablaba  
-si así es  
\- muy bien tengo que irme – dice abruptamente y dando vuelta para comenzar a caminar   
-¿espera que?  
-no voy a tener nada contigo  
-...pero  
Hela coloca un dedo en la boca de Frandal evitando que hablara y sonríe levemente  
-la chica de la foto, ahora es mi pareja   
Dicho esto dio media vuelta y camino dejando a Frandal parado en medio de la habitación.


	13. tú me das tranquilidad

Llegó el domingo y con esto la segunda cita con Loki. -bueno en realidad voy a estudiar con Loki pero no importa si tengo su compañía seré feliz tal vez y hoy acepta ser mi novio- tuvo éxito con la vez que se levantaba lentamente. Loki despertó algo cansado de desvelo para terminar su tarea y pendientes de mañana y toda la semana. Se sentó un momento en su cama atrayendo sus rodillas hacia su pecho. -se me olvidó la cita con Thor, que haré para que se enojé padre y yo encierre todo el día como ayer- Loki sali de mi habitación aún con mi pijama bueno lo que yo llamaba pijama unos shorts y una camiseta, lo haré enojar más tarde ahora la sala está medio limpia tendré que esperar a que se levante no creo que suceda en mucho tiempo así que solo salgo de la casa y tiro la basura dejo las latas de cerveza en el cobertizo y que después puedo venderlas. Me dirijo hacia la cocina y con mucho cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido decido prepararme el desayuno. -¿Farbauti eres tu? Que bien regresas Escucho a mi padre decir detrás de mí. Cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta, el abrazo de mi padre me detuvo, abrí los ojos como el plato puede sentir la humedad de los vómitos y orina detrás de mi, con todas mis fuerzas trato de liberarme y gritar pero padre me silencia; Coloca una de sus manos en mi boca y con la otra comienza un juguete con mi cintura, siento como si mi corazón fuera de un salirse de mi pecho. -te extrañado Farbauti, Loki Me comienza a invadir la desesperación cuando me dice esto y trato de liberarme con todas mis fuerzas. -shh no opongas resistencia querida llevamos tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿No estás ansiosa tu también? -hmmm !! -si sabía que continuara Me desespero aún más cuando siento cuando me baja el corto con una de sus manos, siento como juguete con mis músculos internos para después subir y palmar mi trasero. -ah Farbauti Estoy tan aterrado solo me quedo inmóvil comienzo a respirar trabajosamente; me sobresalto cuando siento que mi padre me besa el cuello además de eso puedo sentir como pasa su miembro desde mis músculos interiores subiendo hacia mi trasero respiro con dificultad y veo hacia todas las direcciones posibles entonces tomo más una jarra con agua y se la arrojó a mi padre que de inmediato me suelta me acomodo mi pijama lo mejor que puedo y comienzo a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi cuarto. -¡Farbauti! Comienzo a correr escaleras arriba pero caigo estrepitosamente mi. Padre me ha tomado del tobillo con una rapidez que aún no comprende comienza un besarme. -¡Suéltame…. ¡¡capellán!! -¿Loki? Pero que en ese momento mi padre libero su agarre y yo aproveché para correr a mi habitación y encerrarme. -Bien eso es suficiente para encerrarme en el baño Digo en susurro con las lágrimas bajando por mi rostro. Me levanto de mi cama de un salto en el proceso tiro la mesa de noche cerca de mi cama. -¿Thor todo bien? -si madre -¿hoy viene tu amigo cierto? Pronto mi novio, Pensé -si mamá hoy viene. Loki camina con dirección a la casa se Thor, aún estaba asustado por lo que su padre intenta hacer lo que le anima a salir de su casa; tocó a la puerta, Balder abrió la puerta se sorprendió al encontrarse con ... -¿Cómo se llama? -Pensó -hola Balder soy Loki, ¿se encuentra tu hermano? - ... Hola Loki, si pasa Comento el menor haciéndose un lado para que Loki paseá, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. -¡Thor Loki esta aquí! Grita con dirección al segundo piso. Desde su habitación Thor logra escuchar a través de sus audífonos la voz de su hermano pequeño -¡gracias Balder, ya bajo! finalizando de decir esto se escuchan los pasos del rubio bajando. Durante los minutos de espera, Loki pudo notar como lo miraba Balder comenzó a sentirse incómodo. -Loki tu y mi hermano hijo ... El chico no terminó su pregunta debido a la interrupción de Thor bajando los últimos tres escalones de un brinco. -Thor !! Cuántas veces te he dicho que no bajes de esa manera puedes lastimarte -madre yo -Loki es bueno verte de nuevo -el gusto es mío señorita -frigga hace un gesto-lo siento Frigga -gracias loki, mi hijo comento que vendrías a ayudarlo a hacer sus deberes estoy muy agradecida contigo por tu amable gesto-después de decir esto volteó hacia Thor-adelante es mejor que comiencen pronto. -si madre, Loki sígueme Dicho esto subieron a la habitación del rubio -¿Balder tienes tarea que hacer? -no madre ya he terminado -bueno necesito que me acompañes a comprar algo para la comida -si mamá donde está papá -esta arreglando el jardín -¡vamos! Y así madre él hijo salieron de la casa. Loki entro delante de Thor algo nervioso por quedarse a solas en el cuarto con el rubio. -¿Sabes ?, por un momento amigo de si vendrías -ya habíamos establecido la cita, ¿Porque no vendría? Dijo Loki mostrándose seguro aunque estaba muy nervioso. Se puso aún más nervioso cuando dio la vuelta y recibió un beso en la boca abrió los ojos sorprendido pero lentamente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel beso olvidado así así lo que había tenido esa mañana.


	14. Acepto

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo en aquel beso, Thor envolvió coloco sus manos en la cintura de Loki y comenzó a besar con más intensidad introdujo su lengua en la boca del contrario; sintió la falta de experiencia del contrario a lo que el rubio movió aún más su lengua tocándose así con la lengua del contrario.

-hmm...Thor –jadeo Loki liberándose de aquel beso posesivo, descanso su cabeza en el hombro del rubio

El rubio respondió tomándolo por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro masajeo su espalda, el moreno se calmó abrazando al contrario. Thor dio un beso a la frente al contrario.

-Loki...

-¿Si?, Thor

-te quiero

-Thor también te quiero

Hablo el contrario colocando su cara en el pecho de rubio, en respuesta Thor beso a Loki en la cabeza, se quedaron abrazados por uso minutos perdiendo la noción del tiempo, el moreno se sintió protegido en los brazos de Thor y el rubio sintió la necesidad de cuidar, proteger sobre todo se sintió querido. El momento fue interrumpido cuando Frigga abrió la puerta

-Thor hijo...

Loki abrió los ojos se separó de inmediato del rubio, Thor volteo a ver a su madre, Frigga estaba sorprendida, enseguida se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-siento interrumpirlos, no toque creyendo que estarían estudiando

-Madre...

-no voy a dejarte solo con Loki, se reunieron para estudiar y eso es lo que harán

Los dos chicos miraron a Frigga sumamente sorprendidos, Loki no encontraba las fuerzas para hablar solo miraba hacia el suelo, Thor por el contrario estaba rojo de vergüenza, Frigga volvió a sonreír. Parece que tendre que darles un empujoncito.

-¿Son pareja?

Ambos chicos no sabían que contestar, Loki tomo la iniciativa, sorprendiendo a Thor.

-señorita Frigga... – se le había ido la confianza de llamarla directamente por su nombre

-solo somos amigos madre

-ese abrazo no parecía de amigos – los dos chicos se pusieron rojos, a lo que Frigga tomo a ambos chicos de sus brazos

-vamos, aquí no van a estudiar, se van al comedor

-está bien madre

Loki sonrió ante la acción de Frigga pensó en lo que pasaría si Laufey los hubiera encontrado así, de seguro habría corrido a Thor después me habría golpeado a mí.

Después de unos minutos ambos cambiaron de lugar y comenzaron a hacer sus deberes según le habían dicho a su madre, aunque en realidad Loki ayudaría al contrario con las dudas de sus materias.

-sabes he entendido mejor contigo que con los maestros – hablo Thor con la mirada en los ojos del contrario y sonriendo de manera coqueta

-je je je es por qué tienes alguien que te explique solo a ti

Ambos se miraron de manera cariñosa se perdieron en sus miradas Thor miraba a los ojos de Loki y el a los de Thor

-me gustas mucho Loki

-y tú a mi Thor

-se mi novio por favor - dijo el rubio colocando una de sus grande manos al en la mejilla contraria miro a los ojos del moreno se perdió en los ojos esmeraldas nuevamente estaba seguro de que tenía cara de bobo nadie le causaba estas reacciones

Por el contrario Loki miro a Thor pudo ver un brillo y cierta tristeza en sus ojos lo cautivo la cara de cachorro triste; recordó los pocos días más bien horas que había pasado con el rubio, momentos en los que se había sentido feliz, volvió en si cuando sintió un como tomaban su barbilla, le regalo una sonrisa al contrario sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Thor, si, quiero ser tu novio

Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Thor, no puede evitar abrazar a Loki.

-gracias Loki dijo con entusiasmo

-¿qué hacen? – escucharon una voz tanto furiosa

-padre – pensó rápido en una excusa, sonrió de inmediato – ya entendí las ecuaciones padre

Su padre solo puso cara de desconcertado era típico escuchar tonterías de su hijo, no debería sorprenderle, miro al fondo del comedor y ahí estaba Balder con el celular en la mano en uno de los sillones apuntando hacia ellos

-Y tú que haces ahí todo en dia con el celular, ven a ayudarme al jardín

-si papa – el menor corrió hacia Odín evitando mirar a la pareja y sobre todo a Thor tendría que evitarlo a toda costa por si había sospechado aunque no lo creía, pero tal vez Loki si lo habría notado y le diría a Thor.

-Mi hermano sí que es extraño – Loki solo sonrió

-creo que nos grabó Thor

-¿Qué, tú crees, pero que ganaría con eso?

\- no lo sé pero me incomoda

Después de unas horas estudiando, Loki ya comprendo mejor

-me alegra saber eso, soy muy bueno explicando, eh?

-si así es sonríe, Thor es hora de irme casi anochece

-está bien Loki vamos

Loki se despidió de la familia del rubio miro con cierta desconfianza mientras se despedía de Balder.

-gracias por la comida Frigga Y señor Odin

\- nosotros te estamos agradecidos por ayudarle a nuestro hijo a su deberes, gracias Loki- habla Odin con gran gratitud

De camino a la casa de loki ambos jóvenes comenzaron a hablar de su recién iniciado noviazgo.

-¿que diran en la escuela?

-que digan lo que quieran yo te quiero Loki y defenderé nuestro noviazgo

Se sonrojo antes estas palabras desviando la vista volvió su mirada alas calles.

-estamos por llegar

-Sí, recuerdo tu casa, tal vez luego venga a verte

Responde el rubio, Loki bajo del auto no sin antes de darle un beso de despedida a su novio el rubio sonrio mirando como su novio caminaba lento como no queriendo llegar a su casa; el moreno realizo la misma acción de la noche anterior aun no sabía cómo decirle a su novio sobre...sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió con su plan, camino lento hasta perder el auto tanto de su vista y el sonido que este hacía.

Thor estaciono el auto en un lugar oscuro se bajó del auto, presentía que algo iba mal con Loki, no solo por su mirada triste y llena de preocupación eso le había dicho su madre, después de esto no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez Loki necesitaría su ayuda y el estaría para el si lo necesitaba.

Siguió a Loki con sigilo le extraño que entrara a su casa por el patio trasero, se inquietó más cuando entro precisamente por el patio trasero pero de otra casa.

Camine a prisa cuando ya no puede escuchar ni ver de reojo al auto de Thor llegue hasta la que en verdad era mi casa; comenzó a escalar por la enredadera que daba hacia su cuarto por suerte no pesaba mucho o esta cosa de caería llego a la ventana de su habitación y entro con dificultad, ya dentro de la habitación soltó un resoplido. Algo lo alerto fue el olor a alcohol y el sónido de un click y la luz encendiéndose aún estaba mirando hacia su ventana cuando escucho la voz ronca de su padre abrió demasiado lo ojos de sorpresa comenzaron a temblarle las piernas

-¿Dónde estabas?


	15. Salvador

Perdí el rastro de Loki cuando lo vi cerca de esta casa, bueno ahora estaba claro que no vive en la casa que me ha mencionado. - ¿Por qué lo haría? – avancé con cuidado hacia el patio trasero no vi nada fuera de lo usual -¿dónde se metió? La casa en la que me encontraba cerca parecía algo descuidada todas las luces estaban apagadas un sonido llamo mi atención venia de arriba mire la luz de una habitación.

-¡Padre no¡ -escuche el sonido viniendo de arriba, mire y vi que la luz prendida

En la habitación de nada sirvieron los forcejeos de Loki, Laufey de inmediato lo sometió y ambos cayeron al suelo Loki recibió más impacto al caer.

-ah... suel..t.

No puedo terminar su frase sintió como se le corto la respiración, el menor comenzó a forcejear con su padre encima suyo

-¿dónde carajos fuiste? ¿Siempre haces esto? No voy a ser tu tonto

El hombre soltó de inmediato a Loki el cual comenzó a jadear fuertemente tratando de recuperar el aliento; Laufey comenzó a lanzar puñetazos al menor debajo suyo, Loki abrió los ojos lentamente a la vez que no dejaba de cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos miro hacia su padre, un frio horrible recorrió todo su cuerpo y se quedó congelado cuando su padre lo miro con una cara que no había visto antes, Laufey tomo las manos de Loki dirigiéndolas arriba de la cabeza del menor con su otra mano tomo el pantalón desabrocho hábilmente y dio un tirón fuerte hacia abajo junto con la ropa interior, el menor solo se quedó inmóvil procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo volvió en si cuando su padre poso una de sus manos ásperas y frías, de inmediato el moreno se percató de las intenciones de su padre, Laufey comenzó a forcejear para separar las piernas del menor.

-¡No suelta!

Grito, recibió un puñetazo de lleno en la cara comenzó a escupir sangre

-alguien...Thor...

Susurro sintiendo un dolor punzante en su trasero, era imposible su fuerza no era nada contra la de su padre.

El rubio escucho los gritos de Loki así que comenzó a subir lo más rápido posible por la enredadera de la casa pero casi llegando a la mitad cayó de sentón al suelo. Loki volvió a gritar y el rubio se apresuró a entrar por la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, se lanzó maldiciones a si mismo por no haber intentado entrar primero por esta puerta corrió escaleras arriba derribo la puerta de la habitación vio a al padre de Loki a punto de violarlo, ver esta escena lo hizo ponerse furioso lo que provoco que arremetiera contra Laufey dándole un puñetazo en el rostro

-suéltalo maldito malnacido

Laufey se reincorporo su nariz estaba sangrando copiosamente, mientras esto sucedía Thor ayudo a Loki a levantarse, el mayor oculto a Loki detrás de el Laufey estaba inestable emocionalmente por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido toda la casa olia a alcohol, repugnante pensó el rubio.

\- te fuiste con esta rubia, ya veo

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron ante el comentario de Laufey por eso y por qué este se lanzó directo para golpear a Thor con un grito para el rubio fue fácil contra atacar tenía que sacar a Loki de este lugar

-¡LOKI CORRE SAL DE AQUÍ!

\- ¡No no te voy a dejar solo con el!

Ambos hombres comenzaron a pelear Thor golpeaba para dejar inconsciente el maldito tendría que responder ante la justicia por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Loki, lo sorprendió cuando el hombre tiro de su cabello tirando hacia abajo dándole un rodillaso en la cara, el rubio cayó al piso

-¿Dónde estábamos? –pregunto enojado tratando de bajarse los pantalones por completo

Loki solo retrocedió asustado aun con los pantalones a mitad de su trasero Laufey está por atacar al menor cuando recibió una botella de cerveza en su cabeza cayendo inconsciente.

-vamos Loki

Cargo a loki en sus brazos saliendo de la casa, dejando a Laufey inconsciente en el suelo

-¿aun respira?

-Si solo esta inconsciente

Thor subio a Loki en el automóvil y manejo con dirección a su casa

-¡Thor que paso¡

Thor ayudo a loki a sentarse en el sofá de la sala

-llamare a la policía necesito hacer una denuncia

Dijo el rubio acercándose al teléfono

-Thor....

-querido no te muevas déjame atender tus heridas

Tiempo después los oficiales llegaron a la casa de Thor, informando que no habían encontrado al agresor en la casa de Loki

-¡qué pero si estaba inconsciente!,¿Cómo?

-sobre eso hemos necesitamos su declaración

Hablaron ambos oficiales mirando a Thor y a Loki ustedes necesitamos información.

-Está bien

Respondieron ambos viéndose para después mirar a los oficiales. Mientras tanto en una calle oscura Laufey caminaba dando tumbos debio a lo mareado que estaba

-Loki.... Donde estas

Hablaba para sí mismo aun confundido por el alcohol que había consumido, comenzó a sentirse desesperado por no encontrar a su hijo

-te fuiste con la rubia ¿qué tiene que yo no?, Farbauti porque te...

Respiro profundo y soltó un eructo y comenzó a llorar

-Soy un asco

Debería de ahorrarles el trabajo a los demás y desaparecer, camino durante otra media hora hasta llegar a un puente peatonal subio al barandal ni siquiera miro hacia abajo y se dejó caer solo se escucharon algunos cuantos autos tratando de frenar.

-está bien eso sería todo estaremos al tanto de dar con el sospechoso –hablo uno de los oficiales camino a la patrulla

-tenemos un 10-0 sobre la autopista norte –Vámonos y los policías subieron a la patrulla conduciendo hacia la zona indicada.


	16. Un poco de calma

Frigga aún estaba curando a los dos chicos con ayuda de Balder.

-Loki siento mucho lo de tu padre

-gracias Figga, solo espero que los policías lo atrapen

-estoy segura de que lo harán, por ahora te quedaras en mi casa no puedo dejar que regreses a tu casa si nos han informado que se ha dado a la fuga

-¿enserio? - pregunto Balder a su madre a la vez que colocaba una bolsa de hielo sobre la frente de su hermano

En ese momento Odín bajo las escaleras que daban a la sala

-que está ocurriendo aquí

pregunta al ver a la familia y a Loki golpeado al igual que Thor, Frigga se levantó del sofá acercándose a su esposo.

-Loki va a quedarse en casa, ven siéntate para que te expliquemos.

La familia comenzó a explicar qué es lo que había ocurrido cuando Thor se encontró con el padre de Loki encima suyo a punto de violarlo como pelearon y huyeron del lugar, el cómo llamaron a la policía una vez en la casa la denuncia que realizaron y que en este momento los oficiales estaban en busca de Laufey.

-bien Loki puede quedarse en la habitación de Thor

-no, lo hará en la habitacion de huespedes

-¿Frigga? no entiendo son amigos, déjalos que pasen una noche de amigos para olvidar este hecho tan atroz que ocurrió.

-si mamá que pasen una noche divertida -respondió Balder a modo de burla

Odin solo subió una de sus cejas pero no comento nada en cambio subió al segundo piso, todos en la sala se veían confundidos ante tal acción hasta que Odín los llamó desde arriba. Todos subieron hacia la habitación de Thor de donde venía la voz de Odín. El hombre había colocado un colchón inflable sobre el suelo.

-Adelante puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, Thor puede darte algo para que te cubras mientras duermes

-creo que no deberían ir a la escuela el dia de mañana

-tienes razón Frigga

miro a ambos chico se acercó a Loki

-Loki siento mucho lo que te ocurrió y quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo y el de mi familia

-gracias señor Odín - respondió algo cohibido, Odín solo le sonrio dandole una leve palmada en la espalda a modo de consuelo y salió de la habitación Balder vio a su hermano y a Loki

-ya me voy

Todos se van de la habitación, ambos se miraron por unos segundo, se perdieron en la mirada, uno con el otro, Thor tocó la cara maltrecha de loki a causa de los golpes de su padre y Loki a su vez toco el rostro del rubio también lastimado por el rodillazo consecuencia del golpe que le propinó Laufey, Thor posó una de sus manos en la cintura de Loki, el contrario soltó un gemido de dolor, a lo que el rubio solo le comenzó a levantar la camisa Loki lo detuvo

-No

-Loki... tu padre

-no el solo me golpeaba y el día de hoy fue cuando el intento...

El rubio tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Loki se acercó a él y susurro

-tranquilo Loki no dejare que tu padre te haga daño otra vez

El rostro de Loki comenzó a cambiar de neutro a completa tristeza el rubio solo atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un fuerte y gran abrazo el contrario solo se aferró al rubio hundiendo su cara al pecho del contrario llorando muy bajito no quería despertar a la familia del rubio con sus llantos, Thor cargo a Loki fácilmente acostandolo en su cama

-..T..thor yo dormiré en el...

-shh no tu duerme en mi cama, no me lo discutas

-¿Thor?

-si, Loki

-duerme conmigo, por favor

El rubio solo sonrió se alejó para ir por unas pijamas y dárselas a Loki

-esta bien antes ponte esto

Thor se metió al baño para vestirse, Loki comenzó a ponerse las prendas se percató de le quedaban muy holgadas cuando se veía al espejo logro notar que se le veían las marcas manchando su cuello

-jeje te quedan muy grandes y eso que es la más pequeña que tengo

-no te burles basta - comenzó a reír levemente

-ves te ves mejor cuando sonríes

-a pesar de que estoy golpeado

-si, aun con tu rostro golpeado una sonrisa cambia totalmente tu semblante

Loki se abrazó al cuello de Thor a lo que este solo lo cargo y ambos se recostaron en la cama

-Buenas noches Thor

-Buenas noches Loki

Ambos se miraron a los ojos lentamente quedándose dormidos; mientras tanto en casa de Sigyn, Angela y la pelirroja se encontraban platicando

-me agrado pasar la tarde contigo Angela

-¿enserio Sigyn?

la rubia le sonrió abrazando a la pelirroja, esta le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios y despues comenzo a hacerle cosquillas . Sigyn soltó risas, a lo que su madre tocó la puerta

-niñas ya duermanse mañana tienen escuela

-si mama

Ángela soltó a Sigyn apagaron la luz y se recostó a un lado de Sigyn ambas chicas quedaron frente a frente

-¿Sigyn...?

-si... -dijo ya adormilada a punto de dormir

-tengamos una cita

-claro...Me...gus...ta....ría -hablo casi dormida respondiendo por inercia sin percatarse de lo que su amiga le estaba pidiendo

la pelirroja cerró los ojos quedándose dormida finalmente la rubia solo le acomodo el cabello al ver que estaba completamente dormida Angela se acercó a Sigyn dando un tierno beso sobre los labios dulces labios de la pelirroja.

.Me gustas mucho

susurro para si misma, se vio tentada a tocar a su amiga pero se detuvo a avanzar más al tener una de sus manos sobre el pecho de su amiga así que solo la abrazo a la contraria entrelazo sus piernas con las de su amiga y se quedaron totalmente dormida

Al día siguiente la rubia abrió los ojos pudo ver a Sigyn recostada a su lado -Hermosa

Susurro poco a poco se fue separando y movió a su amiga para que se levantara

-cinco...minutos...más

-Sigyn tenemos escuela, vamos levántate

la pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente Angela se sonrojo ante la vista

-Angela aun es temprano, iré a bañarme

Se levanta de la cama y va hacia el baño, la rubia se muerde los labios ante la vista que tenía de su amiga solo estaba en ropa interior con una blusa algo grande para su amiga

Ya en la escuela los alumnos comenzaban a llegar, Fandral llegó arrastrando los pies.

-¿Fandral que ocurre larga noche?

-nada de eso Volstagg - respondió con indiferencia su semblante demostraba que no había dormido en toda la noche

-hola chicos

ambos chicos saludaron a Hogun

-la fiesta del fin de semana fue genial

-ni que lo digas Hogun conocí a una linda chica - comento un poco sonrojado

-yo tome como nunca, tanto que ni siquiera recuerdo que paso - Hablo Hogun riendo - Fandral y como te fue a ti - el rubio solo levanto una de sus cejas

-bueno...

-!Que bueno que los veo¡

-Hola Sif - respondieron todos al unísono

-Dónde está Thor necesito hablar con el

-no lo se, no lo he visto, Volstagg...

-aún no ha llegado sabes que siempre llegar tarde

-Yo acabo de llegar

La chica solo resoplo, se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a los tres chicos

-¿qué le pasa?

-no, lo se pero está más desesperada por encontrar a Thor, más de lo normal

Fandral miró a sus amigos levantó ambas cejas era obvio que no se habían enterado de aquellas fotos

-¿que acaso no vieron las fotos de Thor y....? - no pudo terminar ni siquiera él lo creía

Ambo amigos se miraron desconcertados ante la reacción de su amigo

-¿Qué ocurre?

preguntaron ambos, a lo que fandral saco su celular y mostró las fotos a sus amigos, ambos pusieron casa de sorpresa. En ese momento sonó la alarma para entrar a clases. Sigyn estaba en su salón, tomando las notas de la clase, en cuanto Angela y ella habían llegado a la escuela no notaron nada fuera de lo normal a excepción de que Loki no había llegado a la escuela algo raro ambas chicas marcaron al celular de Loki pero este nunca contestó esto era extraño, acordaron para ir a la casa de Loki más tarde.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Thor, Loki dormía abrazado al cuello de Loki el rubio por el contrario tenía uno de sus brazos sobre la cintura de Loki el contrario comenzó a moverse al sentir un leve dolor, el rubio comenzó a despertarse abrió lo ojo de a poco y vio que Loki se removía debajo de su brazo recordó la noche de ayer y quito su brazo casi de inmediato, el contrario se calmó de inmediato, el rubio se incorporó como pudo se liberó de los brazos del contrario sin despertarlo, mientras se levantaba logró vislumbrar unas leves marcas bajo la pijama, después de unos minutos la curiosidad lo venció y levantó la tela sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, en el torso del menor había varios moretones unos a los costados y otros en el estómago el del estómago era el más grande, en el rostro del rubio se notaba furia.


	17. Cambios

Es de noche sobre la autopista norte de la ciudad y dos patrullas bloquean el paso de un carril de aquella autopista; los camilleros suben al hombre aun moribundo o al menos eso había dicho uno de los policías.

Ya dentro de la ambulancia los hombres intentan mantener vivo al tipo con el cuerpo mal trecho por los impactos de un automóvil que lo había impactado y arrojado varios metros en la autopista.

-No llegara al hospital

-tenemos que hacer lo posible amigo

-ya lo sé, es solo que míralo

-pobre desgraciado que le habrá sucedido para intentar suicidarse

-pues creo que lograra su objetivo está muy grave

-que dices ya lo viste debe de ser padre

-un padre abusivo o un ebrio que asco, ya cállate hay que intentar salvarlo aunque creo que este tipo no llegara al hospital vivo

Después de unos minutos llegan al hospital tal y como había dicho el camillero el hombre no logro sobrevivir ni media hora. El medico dio la hora y fecha exacta del deceso.

-Hablen a los familiares más cercanos

Hablo el medico a una de las enfermeras, a la entrada del hospital los dos oficiales entraron buscando al tipo por el cual bloquearon el paso de aquella autopista, se informaron con el médico y la enfermera sobre la identidad del tipo.

-bueno así que este tipo es padre del chico al que vimos hace unas horas

-maldito, de cierta manera me alegro ese chico ya no estará en manos de este abusivo

-solo espero que tenga un familiar, ya sabes por ser menor de edad necesita de un tutor

-bien pues empecemos a buscar familiares

El doctor se acerca

-el hombre traía esto en sus bolsillos

Entrega un teléfono celular una cartera, uno de los oficiales toma el celular la pantalla está hecha un desastre apenas y se puede ver bien la pantalla pero logran rescatar unos cuantos números, los oficiales e van a la comisaria para hacer su informe, los médicos se retiran y preparan el cuerpo para la morgue.

-marquemos a este número, aun no puedo creer que este hombre haya conocido al novato del futbol americano

-ni que lo digas debe de ser un familiar muy lejano

Sonrió el otro oficial, mientras marcaba al número desde el teléfono de la comisaria

-¿si, diga?

-¿Helblindi Laufeyson?

-sí, ¿qué ocurre?

El oficial comenzó a dar información acerca de Laufey; de como Loki casi había sido violado por su padre del escape de este y posterior suicidio.

-muy bien señor Helblindi, lo esperaremos el dia de mañana en la comisaria, le daremos mayores informes sobre la situación y en qué lugar se encuentra su hermano

-oficial espere

-sí, diga

-por favor no le informen a mi hermano sobre esto yo se lo diré en persona

-muy bien

Ambos finalizaron la llamada, Helblindi no pudo evitar llorar de furia y gritar de furia al enterarse de la situación estaba consternado y triste por su hermano, de su padre no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sintió mal por dejar a Loki solo con él.

En la casa de Odín; Thor se encontraba sentado a un lado de su cama mirando a Loki con tristeza, el contrario aun dormía, el rubio pensó en lo sereno que se veía el rostro del moreno a pesar de lo que había vivido, soltó un suspiro se acercó a Loki y le beso la frente.

-yo te protegeré a partir de ahora

Hablo con decisión y bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para ambos, le lleva aproximadamente una hora terminar de hacer el desayuno, la casa está vacía, Odín salió a trabajar, Balder está en la escuela y Frigga está de compras después ira con sus amigas de paseo. 

El rubio sube a la habitación y ve a Loki aun dormido se acerca con sigilo hacia la cama para comenzar a susurrar al oído de Loki

-Loki...vamos despierta dormilón, es hora del desayuno – habla a la vez que el rubio mueve al contrario

-...mhmm

-Loki despierta cariño

-cinco..min...mas –habla entre dormido y despierto

-nada de cinco minutos más vamos ya levántate

-...

Ante la ausencia de respuesta el rubio se acerca lentamente a Loki, comienza a quitar la parte de arriba de la pijama, el moreno al sentir esto se reincorporo.

-¡no...aléjate!

-Loki tranquilo

-¿Eh?...¿Thor?

-Loki...yo

-Descuida Loki

El rubio abrazo a Loki a lo que este entrecerró los ojos y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Thor; unos minutos después el moreno se separó del abrazo

-Thor...besame

El rubio se separó le sonrió tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Loki, ambos entrecerraron sus ojos se acercaron de apoco para comenzar a besarse, LokI se atrevió a morder los labios de Thor, el rubio solo jadeo ante la mordida, este último se atrevió a quitar por completo la pijama y empezó a recorrer el torso blanco cubierto de unos cuantos moretones, como si a Loki se le hubiera olvidado que tenía moretones se dejó tocar por Thor pero reacciono cuando uno de sus moretones fue presionado entonces se separo de aquel beso.

-...no...yo

Thor miro como el contrario bajaba la vista.

-Loki tranquilo tu padre pagara por lo que ha hecho

-no es eso es solo..., olvídalo

Loki odiaba sentirse y mostrase débil, no le gustaba, lo odiaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el rubio le tomo por la barbilla elevándola para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes.

-Thor odio verme débil, no me gusta

Comento Loki con voz entrecortada y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Loki, no eres débil eres muy fuerte, para mí, no eres débil

Hablo el rubio con Loki aun en brazos poso una de sus manos en la espalda del contrario y comenzó a masajearla

-te quiero mucho Loki

-Thor....

Comento el moreno abrazado a su pareja, con unas cuantas lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro

-yo también te quiero mucho

Su momento fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa ambos se separaron lentamente

-¿quién será? iré a ver

Loki se puso de nuevo la parte de arriba de la pijama

-espera Thor

Thor ya iba bajando las escaleras cuando el contrario dijo esto, llego a la puerta y abrió se encontró con los dos oficiales de la noche de ayer en la entrada de su casa, no venían solos un hombre estaba detrás de ellos pero le recordó a alguien, no no podría ser el que locura, pensó

-joven Odinson, nos recuerda

-sí, claro, ¿qué ocurre?

-podemos entrar tenemos información importante

-Claro adelante

Thor se hizo a un lado para que los oficiales y el hombre pasaran a la casa, todos caminaron con camino a la sala cuando escucho a Loki bajar por las escaleras

-¿hermano?

-Loki hermanito

Ambo corrieron para abrazarse

-¿¡son hermanos!??

-tranquiló muchacho nosotros también nos sorprendimos al inicio

-quien diría que el novato favorito del futbol americano tenía un hermanito

-bien ahora que se han reunido, Loki tenemos que informarte sobre el paradero de tu padre, aunque bueno eso lo hará tu hermano

-está bien pero primero tengo que cambiarme

Loki hizo un ademan mostrándose a sí mismo y también a Thor

Ambos chicos corrieron a cambiarse, Thor le presto la ropa más pequeña que tenía a Loki, todos se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la sala, Thor y los oficiales veían como Helblindi daba la noticia de la muerte de su padre, la reacción de Loki no demostraba ninguna reacción tal vez por lo que había vivido bajo el cuidado de Laufey

-Loki, debido a la muerte de nuestro padre ahora estas bajo mi cuidado, seré tutor vendrás conmigo a la ciudad en la que estoy trabajando

Al escuchar esto la cara de Loki cambio radicalmente

-¿Qué?, no no quiero, quiero quedarme en esta ciudad

-Loki eres menor de edad, ¿porque no quieres venir conmigo?

-Yo... yo

Evito la mirada de su hermano y se puso completamente rojo , Thor sabia porque no quería irse con su hermano incluso los policías se daban a la idea por la sonrisa leve que tenían en sus rostros.

-Nosotros somos pareja por eso no quiere irse

Helblindi levanto una de sus cejas miro a Loki y después a Thor, los presentes en la habitación no sabían decir si estaba enojado feliz, no podían ver emoción alguna en el rostro de Helblindi. 


	18. Preludio

En la escuela los amigos tanto de Thor como de Loki se preguntaban qué había ocurrido con sus amigos

-Ángela que habrá pasado no es usual que Loki falte a clases

-Sigyn amiga vamos a su casa después de clases

-¿Enserio me acompañarías?

-claro, Sigyn por ti haría lo que fuera

-Gracias amiga

Ángela solo sonrió ya no sabía qué hacer para que Sigyn notara su interés por ella, tal vez tendría que declararse pero y si Sigyn la rechazaba se puso un poco triste pero bueno al menos podría estar con Sigyn después de la escuela pensó la rubia.

-Angela, ¿¡ya viste!?

-¿qué Sigyn?

La pelirroja le muestra las fotos de Thor y Loki besándose, la rubia se sintió entre confundida y sorprendida pensó en quien habría tomado las fotos y quien las había compartido comenzó a divagar en todo lo que esto traería en consecuencia a Loki.

-¿Ángela ocurre algo?

-nada Sigyn, sabes tendremos que preguntarle a Loki directamente como fue su cita con el Thor

-¡si amiga!, quiero saber los detalles eso y por qué falto

Mientras tanto los amigos de Thor platicaban en el salón de clases antes de que el siguiente profesor llegara.

-Iré a ver a Thor después de clases

-Yo te acompaño Fandral

-Está bien Sif

-Hogun, Volstagg, ¿ustedes no vienen?

-Yo no puedo y tu Volstagg

-yo sí puedo, iré con ustedes amigos

Bien después de clases entonces

Después de clases Sigyn y Ángela corrieron a su casilleros pasaron por el pasillo en el cual se encontraba el de Loki

-Espera Sigyn mira

-que

La joven voltea a ver a Ángela y mira el casillero de Loki

-que hijos de puta

-¡Sigyn!

-Ángela hay que reportar esto

El casillero había sido grafiteado con palabras ofensivas contra Loki, después de que las chicas reportaron salieron de la escuela en busca de su amigo

En la casa de Thor, Helblindi hablaba con Loki a la vez que le revisaba los moretones del rostro de su hermano, Thor aún se negaba a dejar ir a Loki

-Loki no puedes quedarte en esta casa y mucho menos voy a dejarte solo en la casa de nuestro padre

-Hel yo...

-hermano, ahora soy tu tutor tienes que venir conmigo

-Helblindi podemos llegar a un acuerdo –interrumpió Thor

-¿Tu y yo?, ¡tal vez quisiste decir tus padres y yo ¡

-Si me permiten opinar –hablo uno de los oficiales –aun tienes que hablar con una trabajadora social, tiene que realizar los trámites para que tú seas sus tutor y eso puede llevar tiempo no más de una semana, en ese tiempo no debes de dejar a tu hermano solo

-Y es por eso que tienes que venir conmigo Loki, tengo demasiado trabajo tengo que regresar a la ciudad

-pero hermano

-Loki vamos a casa, no me lo discutas tenemos que preparar tus cosas para que vengas conmigo

Loki se opuso pero al fin y al cabo siguió a su hermano no quería ocasionarle problemas a su hermano

-sí, hermano

Thor se sorprendió ante la respuesta y camino tras ellos

-no lo alejes de mi

-¡oh, vaya tortolos!

Hablo uno de los oficiales, a lo que su compañero le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-Miren ahí esta Thor

-Si ya lo vimos Fandral

-Esta con Loki y por qué esta la policía en su casa

Un automóvil rebaso al grupo de amigos, el automóvil detuvo su camino frente a la cochera y de inmediato toda la familia dentro de este bajo al ver la patrulla

-oficiales, puedo preguntar que los trae a mi casa

-estamos escoltando al joven Helblindi

-Señor Odin es un gusto conocerlo, estoy en su casa porque he venido por mi hermano, le agradezco el haberlo cuidarlo en mi ausencia

-Un momento, ¿¡Eres Helblindi!?

-Balder no interrumpas las conversaciones ajenas vamos ve a tu habitación

-pero mamá

-nada de pucheros ve

Balder no tiene opción que irse, se va cabizbajo

-les agradezco mucho haber cuidado mi hermano, no sé cómo agradecerles

-No hay nada que agradecer muchacho, Loki es muy buen amigo de Thor por esa razón lo acogimos en nuestro hogar

Mientras Odin decía estas palabras Frigga no quitaba la mirada tanto de Loki como de Thor ambos muchachos se veían muy tristes, iban a ser separados y no había nada para evitarlo a menos que...

-si me permiten interferir Helblindi, dime cuál es tu trabajo

-yo juego futbol americano de manera profesional

-dime tienes el tiempo suficiente para cuidar de Loki como lo haría un padre

-Bueno...yo

-¡Helblindi por favor no te lleves a Loki!

Hablo el rubio

-¡Thor! basta comprendo que ustedes sean buenos amigos, pero aún pueden tener contacto con sus celulares

-padre no entiendes, ¡Loki es mi pareja!

-¿Qué dices?

-Así que es cierto

Hablo Fandral, el grupo de adultos volteo a ver a los jóvenes con el ceño fruncido, Helblindi tomo el brazo de Loki para irse

-les agradezco mucho, ahora tengo que irme, Thor descuida aun puedes hablar con Loki no te lo impediré

-Thor, háblame

-Lo hare, Loki

-Chicos no sean tan dramáticos, Loki aun estará una semana en la ciudad, después vendrá conmigo

-Thor hablare más tarde contigo, ahora atiende a tus amigos

Hablo Odín antes de que Thor pudiera decir algo e hizo un ademan hizo un ademan hacia los amigos del rubio.

Helblindi soltó un resoplido mientras cerraba la puerta en donde se encontraba Loki el mayor se subió al auto y comenzó a manejar con dirección a la casa, Loki se acomodó en el auto para ver a Thor a lo lejos, el rubio corrió hasta la entrada de su casa y se despidió de Loki agitando su mano

-vaya, que dramático, ese chico sí que está enamorado de ti

El mayor comenzó a reírse fuerte, Loki solo se puso rojo como tomate. Subió sus piernas al asiento prácticamente se hizo bolita en su asiento, Helblindi aun reía mientras conducía.

Los amigos de Thor esperaron a que el rubio regresara a la entrada de la casa junto a los padres de este. Cuando el rubio llego Frigga y Odín entraron a la casa dejando a Thor solo con sus amigos.

Ángela tomo la mano de Sigyn mientras caminaban a la casa de Loki

-¿Ángela?

-sí, dime

-eres mi mejor amiga

La rubia le sonrió a su amiga pero ella sintió su corazón romperse, Sigyn solo me ve como una buena amiga, pensó, aun sonriéndole a su amiga, llegaron a la casa de su amigo tocaron la puerta por aproximadamente una hora, estaban dispuestas a irse cuando vieron el automóvil de Helblindi acercarse a la propiedad, Loki bajo del auto y las chicas lo recibieron con un gran abrazo

-¡Loki!

-Sigyn, Angela, ¿cómo están?

-Muy bien nos preocupamos cuando no te vimos en la escuela

-Me alegro de que vinieran a verme

-¿Loki?

-Angela, Sigyn, él es mi hermano Helblindi, hermano ellas son mis amigas

-Hola Sigyn,Angela es un gusto conocerlas, Loki por que no invitas a tus amigas a pasar

-Si hermano

Las chicas pasaron a la casa y subieron para entrar al cuarto de Loki, comenzaron a hablar.

-¡QUE!

Gritaron las chicas al unísono

-sí, probablemente me vaya de la ciudad con mi hermano

-Loki no te vayas

-Sigyn no es decisión suya

-Lo siento, pero... ¿tú y Thor, que pasara con ustedes?

-No lo se

En la habitación de Thor, Frandal, Hogun y Volstagg Platicaban con el rubio mientras comían un poco de frituras y soda

-Amigo mañana tenemos entrenamiento, crees que puedas entrenar con esas lesiones

-Si amigo además hay un sinfín de tareas que tenemos que entregar

-De que te preocupas Hogun ya tenemos quien haga nuestras tareas

-Sif, ya no conseguiré quien haga mis tareas las hare yo mismo

-Bien dicho amigo – hablo Volstagg

-Genial veo que has cambiado Thor, bueno tengo que irme

-espera Fandral yo voy contigo- comento la chica, pegándose a su amigo

Hogun y Volstagg se quedaron unas horas más con Thor para ponerlo al tanto de las tareas de la escuela

En las calles de la ciudad la porrista y el jugador de futbol americano platicaban tranquilamente a la vez que caminaban

-Bien entonces ese es el plan Fandral

-si si ya lo se

-Thor es tu amigo porque querrías perjudicarlo de esa forma

-ya te dije, por que

-no sabía que Loki te gustara, parece que le pequeño nerd tiende a atraer a los chicos populares

Fandral solo sonrió fingiendo coquetería, Loki no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que el quiere es...


	19. Una semana especial

**_Lunes_ **

Sigyn, Ángela y Loki caminaban hacia la escuela los tres chicos aun discutían como mantener contacto entre ellos. Al llegar a la escuela todo el alumno miraron a Loki, algunas chicas lo miraban con odio otras con envidia, otros con curiosidad y algunos les daban igual, el chico estaba por llegar a su casillero, Ángela le hizo una señal a Sigyn, ambas habían reportado el casillero pero había posibilidad de que el casillero hubiera sido bandalizado de nuevo. Justo en ese momento Thor abrazo a Loki desde la espalda ambas chicas asi como Loki se sorprendieron ante aquel acto

-¡Hola Loki!, ¿cómo estás?

-¡Thor!

El contrario volteo hacia el rubio y se abrazó al cuello de este, el rubio rodeo con sus grandes y fuertes brazos a Loki, a lo que en respuesta recibió un beso en la mejilla.

-Thor que haces todos nos están mirando

Dijo con aprovechando la proximidad en el abrazo y hablando con algo de dificultad ante el fuerte abrazo.

-Y, ¿qué tiene?, déjalos que hablen, además solo te tendré una semana al parecer así que quiero disfrutar de tu compañía lo más que pueda

Comento juntando su frente a la del contrario, Loki solo sonrió mientras; ambos se miraban a los ojos perdidos en sus miradas, Thor en los ojos verdes de Loki y el contrario en los ojos azules del rubio, uno frente al otro comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hasta darse un lento y tierno beso; el rubio coloco sus manos en la cintura de Loki y este coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del contrario, de los jóvenes que miraban ninguno se atrevió a decir nada para evitar la furia del rubio, no fue hasta que alguien aprovechando el número de personas grito

-¡Thorki!

Algunas chicas sonrieron y también se unieron, los chicos en cambio comenzaron a alejarse no sin antes gritarles

-¡Maricas!

Durante los griteríos Sigyn y Ángela se acercaron al casillero, soltaron un suspiro al ver que no había nada mal aparentemente. Cuando ellas voltearon vieron como Thor se separó del abrazo.

-¡si molestan a Loki se las verán conmigo!

Grita y acercando a su pareja en un abrazo, miro a todos de manera retadora algunas chicas solo sonrieron mientras se susurraban entre ellas, las envidiosas miraron con odio al chico al lado del rubio y sin más se fueron.

-¿qué pasa Odinson vas a golpearnos?

-no me reten –tomo a uno de los chicos por la playera, soltó de inmediato al chico tirándolo al suelo, el rubio estaba por darle un beso a su pareja cuando sonó el timbre se separó de Loki.

-nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo Loki

-Está bien Thor

Ambos se dan un beso y se separan, Thor camina hacia su salón Loki se aproxima a su casillero a sacar sus cuadernos en cuanto abre la puerta a sus pies caen múltiples notas de odio, unos cuantos juguetes sexuales y condones hacia sus pies, Sigyn y Angela se miran.

-Loki....

Alcanza a decir Ángela pero Sigyn se le adelanta acercándose hacia Loki para abrazarlo. La chica aprovecha para sacar una bolsa gracias a los dioses traía siempre traía una no tan grande.

-¿qué hace aquí las clases ya han comenzado?

Mientras tanto en cuanto Thor entro al salón de clases, todos los miraron con curiosidad por lo acontecido el fin de semana y por el moretón en su cara.

-amigo, creí que te tomarías otro día

-Claro que no Fandral necesito ponerme al corriente

En cuanto el rubio dijo eso todos en el salón se sorprendieron

-que gran cambio, me alegro por ti

-Gracias Volstagg

-¿No entiendo por qué te complicas?, habiendo tantos nerds aquí, y no los amenazas

La porrista miro de manera despectiva a unos cuantos de sus compañeros, en ese uno de ellos recibió una palmada en la cabeza

-Hogun, ¿cómo te va?

-Estoy bien Fandral, que hay de ti – hace una señal hacia Thor

-Ya estoy mejor, casi no me duele -se toca la cara justo en el moretón

La plática de los amigos se ve interrumpida al abrirse la puerta todos toman su asiento creyendo que era el profesor pero todos comenzaron a abuchear cuando se dieron cuenta de que era Ángela, la rubia solo sonríe

-¡Los asuste! , ¿Verdad?

Después ignora a todos y se sienta en su lugar para mensajearse con Sigyn

-Que rara

-Ni que lo digas, Sif

-Hola Angela

-Hola Thor

-Thor le hablas a...ella

-Claro Fandral por que no habría de hablarle

Llega la hora del almuerzo y Thor sale de manera apresurada a encontrarse con Loki al llegar a la puerta del salón se encentra con miradas de asombro, el rubio las ignora y busca a Loki, algunas chicas sonríen y comienzan a molestar a Thor

-Thorki, Thorki, Thorki

El rubio solo sonrío, Sigyn interrumpió para comenzar a hablar con Thor

-Loki aún sigue dentro del salón deberías ir a verlo

-gracias... ¿Sigyn?

-si así es, tal vez él si te escuche

-¿qué ocurrió? , será mejor que él te diga...que ocurrió

Entra al salón y ve a su pareja sentado aun en su lugar, el rubio se acerca hasta quedar frente a él.

-¿Loki no piensas salir a comer?

-...! Thor ¡...no te vi

Mira hacia el rubio con una sonrisa fingida, Thor lo nota y le da un beso en la mejilla

-ven vamos

Extiende su mano para tomar a la del contrario

-vamos cariño

Loki se sonrojo y tomo la gran mano del rubio, se levantó se su lugar abrazándose a Thor.

-¿Qué ocurrió Loki?

El día transcurrió de manera normal relativamente, Thor miraba de manera amenazadora a aquel que sorprendiera viendo de manera nada amigable a Loki.

Helblindi recibió a ambos en la casa, al entrar a la habitación, Thor saco de su mochila una pequeña caja y se la dio a Loki.

-para que no te olvides de mi cariño

-como podría hacerlo, sabes yo no tengo nada para ti

-no me importa si estoy contigo soy feliz

-que cursi eres

-...Asi te gusto

-Claro es perfecto

Sonríe el moreno sonríe, posa una mano sobre el rostro del rubio este se acerca lentamente para besar a su pareja.

-te amo Loki

-te amo Thor

-par de tortolos creí que harían sus tareas

Ambos se separaron de manera abrupta

-hermano por que no tocaste

-lo hice y no respondieron

Thor y Loki bajaron a comer después subieron a la habitación para continuar con sus tareas ya era de noche Thor estaba dispuesto a irse pero antes de subir a su auto corrió hacia Loki y le dio un sobre

-esto es para ti no lo abras hasta tu partida es una sorpresa

Hablo el rubio extendiendo sus manos hacia loki para que tomara el pequeño sobre con un corazón en el centro del corazón había una "T" de color blanco una vez entregado el sobre Thor se despidió de Loki con un beso en la boca y se fue. Helblindi solo sonrio y entro a la casa, en cambio el menor se sonrojo atrayendo hacia su cuerpo el pequeño sobre y entro a su casa.

**_Martes_ **

Loki despertó entusiasmado por el día anterior, se levantó de la cama rápidamente, bajo corriendo a la cocina Helblindi lo esperaba con el desayuno listo se sorprendió ante esto, el mayor sonrió.

-adelante hermanito el desayuno está listo

Después de desayunar el rubio salió camino a la escuela con otro sobre en mano, cuando llego a la escuela nadie se atrevió a molestarlo excepto los alumnos del ultimo grado el rubio solo los ignoro y fue en busca de sus amigos. Los jóvenes hablaron por un momento hasta que el rubio logro ver a Loki, el rubio dejo a sus amigos hablando solos; el grupo de amigos vio a lo lejos como el rubio se acercó al nerd para abrazarlo también vieron como su amigo le daba un sobre a este.

-que cursi, por los dioses

Hablo Fandral, Hogun solo comenzó a reírse muy fuerte

-Me alegro por mi amigo

Sif sin en cambio se puso furiosa, tendría que separar a esos dos a como diera lugar, vio a Fandral y este le devolvió la mirada.

-Loki ten esto es tuyo

Hablo Thor he hizo entrega de otro sobre esta vez con la letra "H" acompañado de un pequeño llavero de un martillo

-gracias Thor, también tengo algo para ti

El rubio miro como Loki le entregaba una caja de tamaño mediano, Thor agarro la caja la abrió

-Me encantan esto pastelillos

-me alegra, adelante come uno

El rubio tomo uno de inmediato dio una mordida y comenzó a masticar lentamente

-mmm sabe delicioso Loki

-Thor, Loki hay que apresurarnos las clases comenzaran en unos minutos

-je je je los demás tienen razón al llamarlos Thorki

-es cierto Sigyn

La rubia solo sonrió mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, Thor se sonrojo Loki se separó un poco del rubio y miro a su amiga.

Todos entraron a clases cuando minutos después; terminando el horario escolar Thor busco a Loki y le pido esperarlo después del entrenamiento, el moreno solo sonrió. Durante el entrenamiento Loki miro sentado en las gradas el entrenamiento a la vez que hacia sus tareas pendientes, sonrió al recordar lo que le dijo Thor de el por qué hacia sus tareas si cambiaria de escuela en unos días.

-miren que tenemos aquí

Loki volteo miro a Sif y a sus amigas

-vienes a ver a tu novio

-si

-Aun no entiendo, ¿cómo es que lograste atraer la atención de Thor?

La porrista empujo a Loki las demás chicas solo comenzaron a reí

-con algo llamado inteligencia, lo cual tú no tienes

Esto lo había pensado o al menos eso creyó cuando la porrista le lanzo el vaso de soda que tenía en su mano.

-Miren a la pobre puta, ¿quieres llorar?

Empujo a Loki otra vez y comenzó a reír más fuerte, la carcajada de la joven fue disminuyendo al no recibir respuesta ni ningún ataque por parte de Loki

-¿ya terminaste?

Con mirada sombría

-Thor me ha elegido a mí, tú llevas más tiempo al lado de Thor...deberías preguntarte por qué no te ha elegido después de tanto tiempo, dices ser su amiga pero sabes, él me ha hablado de sus amigos habla muy bien de todos hasta de Angela y recién comenzó a hablare pero no habla de ti, no eres nada para él.

Hablo a la vez que sonreía a modo de burla hacia la porrista, esta se veía muy molesta y golpeo a Loki en la cara Sif se abalanzo hacia Loki pero uno de los jugadores la detuvo antes de que esta lograra su cometido.

Thor se acercó a Loki revisándolo al verlo mojado se lo llevo a los vestidores

**_Miércoles_ **

Llega el día miércoles, el día anterior Thor le presto a Loki prendas extras que traía consigo

-Thor solo necesito tu playera no es para tanto

-está bien Loki

Ese mismo día como de costumbre Thor entrego otro sobre a Loki con las mismas indicaciones no abrir hasta el día de su partida, ahora con la letra "O",

Loki caminaba por el pasillo camino a la biblioteca es en donde se vería con Thor caminaba tranquilamente justo en ese momento alguien tiro de su brazo y... alguien lo beso de manera posesiva, Loki intento soltarse resistirse pero el otro es demasiado fuerte abrió sus ojo, Fandral, pensó, comenzó a forcejear aún más pero el otro es demasiado fuerte

-¿!Loki¡?

-Ves, te lo dije Thor, tu querido Loki es un cualquiera

En ese instante Frandal afloja el agarre de Loki y este se suelta para alejarse del rubio en ese momento Sif le pone el pie para que se caiga, Thor ve esto y atrapa a Loki antes de que caiga.

-ustedes dos dejen de molestar a Loki

Tomo a Loki de la mano para llevarlo a otro lugar, Sif solo sonrió.

-recuerda lo de la apuesta

Fandral se sorprendió no creyó que su amiga fuera capaz de gritar eso al aire

-¿Qué apuesta Thor?

-no hagas caso de sus palabras

Loki solo cayo pensando en lo que había sucedido Thor sería capaz, ¿de jugar con él?; después de la escuela el rubio invito a comer a Loki, ambos comían alegremente o al menos parecía ya que Loki estaba pensado en lo que le había dicho.

**_Jueves_ **

Es de mañana Loki se desveló haciendo su tarea, aun duerme, Helblindi lo mira desde la puerta, se acerca

-¡LOKI Levántate se te hacer tarde!

Loki se asusta y se levanta en rápidamente de la cama, Helblindi ríe fuerte, el menor se enoja y le lanza una almohada

-No fue gracioso, Hel

-vamos apresúrate hermano te dejare en la escuela

Helblindi conduce hacia la escuela comiendo en los asientos traseros, el mayor miro a su hermano por el espejo retrovisor.

-hermano, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto, solo te queda el día de hoy y mañana en la escuela.

-hermano tu no entiendes, sabes este año no participare en el concurso de matemáticas por tu culpa, adema de que ya no veré ni a mi novio ni a mis amigas

-Loki puedes participar en la escuela a la que te inscribiré y aun puedes llamar a tu novio y a tus amigas, no veo por qué tanto drama

El menor solo resopla y mira hacia la ventana.

-voy a extrañar mucho a Thor

Aunque aún tengo dudas sobre lo que comento Sif, será verdad o solo estaba diciendo palabras vacías, porque Thor no le dijo nada.

-Loki ya llegamos ten un buen día

-gracias hermano

El menor bajo del auto, Helblindi condujo de inmediato dejando solo a su hermano, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, justo en ese momento recibió el impacto de un jitomate en su cara.

-¡marica!

Gritaron unos chicos a la distancia que ni siquiera intentaron ocultarse, Loki los vio con enojo si esos idiotas no fueran tan grandes sin duda los golpearía.

-que vas a hacer marica...nos golpearas

-quiere llorar, quiere llorar , quiere llorar

Gritaron los demás que estaba detrás del que parecía su líder, cuando Loki iba a comenzar a acercarse, vio al chico ser golpeado con un balón de futbol americano. Sus amigos comenzaron a reírse de su amigo al ver como cayó al suelo, remato al chico con una fuerte patada en los costados, miro a su pareja y después al chico que estaba en el suelo.

-Les dije que si molestaban a Loki se las verían conmigo.

Dejo al chico sufriendo de dolor y se acercó a su pareja abrazándolo, el contrario correspondió al abrazo con un beso corto en la boca de Thor.

-Hola Thor

-Hola amor tengo algo para ti

Antes de dar su ya acostumbrado regalo, el rubio saco una pequeña toalla de su mochila y comenzó a secar lo poco de jitomate que tenía en la cara.

Cuando el rubio termino entrego otro sobre ahora con la letra "R"; Loki tomo el sobre en su mano sonrió y miro a Thor con una sonrisa.

-creo que sé que mensaje quieres darme.

-no arruines la sorpresa

El flash de un celular interrumpió su plática la pareja volteo de inmediato hacia el origen de la luz

-Sigyn te dije lo del flash muchas veces

-lo siento amigos, es solo que se ven muy lindos juntos.

-Tú también te verías linda con alguien que conozco

-¿EH?

-olvídalo ya casi empiezan las clases y quiero estar con Thor a solas nos vemos amigas – El moreno vio como a la pelirroja muy confundida y a Angela muy roja haciendo señas a Loki por lo que había dicho

-Loki, ¿quién es el pretendiente de Sigyn?

-¿No te has dado cuenta?

-No – El moreno solo sonrío

-bien si no quieres decirme... ¿quieres salir conmigo el día de mañana?

-¡Claro que si Thor!

**_Viernes._ **

El viernes llega y como Thor se lo había propuesto invito a Loki a una cita en un restaurante, que según creyó el rubio seria del gusto de su novio

-este lugar me agrada

-estoy feliz de haber acertado en tus gustos Loki, tengo algo para ti

El rubio saco de su bolsillo otro sobre ahora tenía la letra "K", Loki sonrió y guardo el sobre.

-Thor dame el otro sobre

-¿Qué...no aun no, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa?

-Thor ya sé de qué va esto

-...está bien Loki

El rubio entrega el otro sobre resignado, Loki toma todos los sobres y comienza a abrirlos

-espera que haces

-estoy ansioso, por ver mi regalo

-Loki.... Bien está bien adelante pequeño curioso

-así... que Thorki, eh

-es solo que me pareció lindo escuchar nuestros nombres de esa forma

El contrario solo asintió y comenzó a abrir uno a uno los sobres, cuando armo el mensaje y comenzó a leerlo se sonrojo

Toma mi mano caminemos juntos a un

Hermoso atardecer, superemos los

Obstáculos que se nos presenten

Reforcemos esto a pesar de la distancia, ven te cargare como a un

Koala si es necesario para mantener esta relación

Imaginemos un futuro en el que estemos juntos Loki, te amo

-Thor....yo

-¿Te gusta?

-¿gustarme?.... Me encanta.

**_Sábado_ **

Llega el ultimo día llega Thor y Loki se verían en persona ese día por ultima ves; decidieron pasar el día juntos en la casa del rubio, Loki golpeo la puerta de aquella casa en cuanto llego, una chica de cabello negro, ojos verde y muy pálida le abrió la puerta.

-¿Dime?

-Esta Thor

-Hola Loki

Interrumpio el rubio acercándose a la puerta

-y el, ¿es?

\- es mi novio

-¿en serio?, ¿este nerd?

La chica comenzó a reír mientras se alejaba.

Después de esa escena, ambos chicos pasaron al cuarto de Thor, el rubio abrazo de manera cariñosa a su pareja.

-no quiero que te vayas loki

-me quiero quedar contigo Thor

El rubio comenzó a besar a su pareja lentamente, Loki se abrazó al cuello contrario mientras se besaban Thor atrajo el cuerpo más pequeño tomándolo por la cintura, al sentir el fuerte agarre en el moreno se separó del beso de inmediato, el rubio no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato comenzó a besar el cuello de su compañero.

-Thor....

Este comenzó a dejar marcas en el pálido cuello de Loki el cual coloco ambas manos en el pecho del atleta, comenzó a forcejear al notar que su novio no iba a parar tomo el cabello rubio y comenzó a tirar hasta que el contrario paro con lo que hacía.

-no te gusta

-...nada de eso, si me gusta, pero y si tu familia nos atrapa – hablo totalmente apenado

Thor solo sonrió, Miro a Loki, estaba totalmente nervioso,

-Loki, si no quieres

-si...si quiero

Thor se alejó de Loki para cerrar su puerta con seguro

-si alguien nos busca tendrá que tocar antes eso nos dará tiempo

-...pe...pero

El rubio se acercó a Loki coloco un dedo sobre su boca le quito la camisa y lo recostó sobre la cama, reanudo el beso que le estaba dando a su compañero, Loki entrecerró los ojos ante la atención de su pareja pero coloco sus manos sobre la playera de Thor intentando quitarla ante eso el contrario se reincorporo y se quitó su playera, después desabrocho el pantalón de Loki quitándoselo con todo y la ropa interior

Volvio a posarse encima sin dejar caer todo su peso, Loki en ese momento coloco sus manos en el pantalón de su pareja bajando la prenda

-estas ansioso

-no soy el único

No no lo eres el rubio bajo su mano para dar atención al miembro de su pareja, el moreno se contuvo para no liberar ningún sonido, ante esto el rubio beso de manera aprensiva a Loki.

-Thor...ah

-¿te gusta?

Loki solo asintió, el contrario comenzó a introducir un dedo dentro de Loki a lo que este comenzó a moverse mostrando incomodidad en su cara

-... duele

-se sentirá mejor lo prometo

Metió un segundo dedo por lo cual el contrario arque su espalda, el rubio sonrió no quería imaginar cual sería la reacción de Loki cuando su miembro este dentro de el, comenzo a hacer movimiento de tijeras en un intento de abrir a Loki.

-Thor...apresúrate tú... familia

El rubio cambio de posición a su pareja colocándolo sobre su estómago, separo las piernas de Loki y comenzó a introducir su glande en el interior de su compañero.

-ah...duele

Dijo lo más bajo que pudo, Thor no espero más y entro de a poco en Loki este comenzó a respirar con dificultad, el rubio tomo por la cintura a su pareja y comenzó a moverse lento, antes de que Loki gritara Thor cubrió la boca de Loki

-hmmm

-Shhh...no van a escuchar

Loki solo asintió a la vez que el rubio se movía este a su vez tomo el miembro del contrario para estimular y terminar antes de que alguien los interrumpiera.

Después de unos cuantos movimientos Thor logra terminar dentro de su pareja, este al sentir como su interior era llenado término en la mano de -Thor eso fue grandioso

-Loki...estoy de acuerdo contigo se quedaron abrazados unos momentos, cuando Thor se separó de Loki los fluidos comenzaron a correr por los muslos de Loki

-te vez muy bien

-necesito limpiarme

-ire por papel

Aun desnudo vio como el rubio iba al baño, se levantó con cuidado vio el celular de Thor y como llegaban dos mensajes la curiosidad lo hizo leer lo poco que se veía de aquellos mensajes

Fandral: ¿ya te acostaste con él?

Volstagg: Amigo, Sif esta mencionando algo sobre una apuesta en toda la escuela, ¿es verdad?

Dejo el celular en donde lo encontró, recordó lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca no puede ser verdad pensó.

-¿Loki?

El rubio vio cómo su pareja comenzó a ponerse su ropa

-Gracias Thor tomo el papel

-te gustaría ir a algún lugar antes de dejarte en tu casa

-Si claro

Comenzó a hablar de manera indiferente.

-Thor dime que no es cierto

-¿de qué hablas?

Cuando Loki iba a responder un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió

-Thorpe el hermano de Loki está en la puerta

-Hablaremos mañana

Contesto Loki termino de vestirse un tanto molesto abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió, sin olvidar de agradecer a todos en la casa, Thor se quedó en la puerta de la entrada un tanto confundido viendo como el automóvil en el que iba Loki desaparecía en la lejanía 


	20. Despedida

**Domingo.**

Loki despierta por los primeros rayos de sol que se cuelan por su ventana pegándole en la cara al principio el menor hace gestos reacomodándose en su cama. El sueño de Loki fue interrumpido por unos golpes en su cabeza.

-hermano levántate, el desayuno está listo

-ya voy

Se reincorpora lentamente, un dolor punzante hace que se detenga en seco, se sienta lentamente en la cama aun con el persistente dolor en sus caderas y trasero.

-Me duele

Comienza a hacer memoria y recuerda que él y Thor después recuerda los mensajes, comienza a estresarse, se ve interrumpido en sus pensamientos

-¡Loki apresúrate¡

-ya voy hermano, primero me daré una ducha

Se levanta de su cama con las piernas un poco temblorosas, después de darse una ducha y vestirse, Loki bajo lentamente, aún estaba adolorido, mientras veía la casa un gran cambio había ocurrido en la casa, se veía limpia, todo olía bien y ya no estaba oscuro, recuerdo fugaces vinieron a su memoria cuando su madre aún estaba con ellos, el menor camino hacia la cocina y se encontró a su hermano aun cocinando sonrió.

-hermanito adelante toma asiento, te serviré el desayuno

-gracias Helblindi

El mayor, le sirve el desayuno junto con jugo de naranja, mientras le sonríe.

-después del desayuno comienza a empacar, supongo que iras a despedirte, de Thor

-si... así es

No sabe cómo reaccionar bueno tendría que arreglar esta confusión de los mensajes que había leído en el celular del rubio.

Después del desayuno, Loki subió a su habitación y comenzó a empacar, un sonido lo interrumpió en su tarea, miro su celular, y tenía un mensaje de Thor: Loki, ¿podemos vernos, en el centro de la cuidad?

-¿por qué lo pregunta?

Loki toma su celular y responde al rubio

Loki: claro Thor te veré allá en una hora

Thor: Estoy ansioso por verte

Loki guardo su teléfono y salió de la casa, Helblindi lo vio

-hermano a dónde vas

-ire a ver a Loki

-regresa lo más pronto posible

-Si hermano

De camino al centro, comenzó a sentirse triste ya no vería mas a Thor ni a sus amigas; Loki estaba tan distraído que no vio a Frandal, este lo comenzó a seguir discretamente mientras se comía una crepa, el rubio aun comiendo su crepa marco a Sif.

-amiga a que no adivinas quien está en el centro de la ciudad

-¿Quién?, déjate de juegos Frandal no tengo tiempo

Loki espero sentado en una banca miro a todos lados en busca de Thor.

-que pasa él siempre es puntual

-Loki

-Thor

Ambos se abrazan, Thor toma el beso de su pareja y lo besa suavemente hasta terminar por darle una mordida al labio inferior se su pareja. Ambos se separan del beso Thor le sonríe a Loki inmediatamente se pone triste

-loki no quiero que te vayas

-no quiero dejarte

Justo en el momento en que terminan de abrazarse Sif interrumpe

-hola Thor

Hablo la chica abrazándose del brazo del rubio ignorando totalmente al contrario el rubio solo sonrió y se separó de la chica para acercarse a Loki y abrazarlo muy cariñosamente. En ese momento Frandal apareció detrás de la pareja con una gran sonrisa

-¡Amigo¡

-veo que estas con el matadito

-su nombre es Loki y es mi pareja

-Lo siento amigo es la costumbre

Thor aún sigue abrazando a Loki y dispuesto a irse, Sif sonrió

-¿ya te acostaste con él?

Frandal casi se atraganta con su crepa Sif le da con el codo al costado mientras camina hacia la pareja, justo cuando Thor voltea, Frandal mira a la pareja

-Genial cumpliste la apuesta no creí que lo lograras

-Dime Loki, ¿cómo se siente estar con Thor?

-cállense ustedes dos, no sé qué clase de broma es esta, no es divertido

\- Thor eres malo para fingir, no lo entiendo hace unos días no te importaba Loki y ahora

Mira al Loki de manera despectiva en los brazos de Thor

-¿te enamoraste de....Loki?

Antes de que Thor respondiera Loki se separó de él y comenzó a alejarse del rubio

-¿Loki?

-me....

El contrario no pudo terminar debido al nudo en la garganta que sentía, Thor se acercó a Loki al acercarse más pudo notar que por el rostro mostraba furia, ante esto Thor comenzó a mostrarse molesto, Frandal y Sif se alejaron sigilosamente satisfechos de lo que habían hecho.

-Loki no creas lo escuchas

-...Me utilizaste

-No, Loki, lo que ellos dijeron es mentira, nunca hubo una apuesta

-¡y como se si no me estas mintiendo¡

-Loki, espera es mentira

-Vi los mensajes que recibiste el día de ayer por que te los mandarían si no sabes nada

Se comienza a alterar las personas que estaban caminando por ahí comienzan a verlos.

-Loki por favor cálmate nos están viendo

-oh te importa lo que piensen los demás por eso apostaste....

No puede terminar y da media vuelta para irse, Thor lo toma del brazo para impedirlo.

-¡Suéltame!

Le planta una cachetada, de los presentes algunos graban, otros sonríen y otros solo miran. Thor se soba la mejilla y ve como el contrario comienza a correr, el rubio va tras el pero se detiene va hacia su auto para alcanzarlo.

El rubio maneja con camino a la casa de Loki para encontrarlo, a unos pocos metros de llegar a la casa se encuentra con su pareja lo rebasa se baja de auto.

-¡aléjate de mí!

El contrario empuja al rubio por el pecho

-Loki por favor déjame hablar contigo tranquilamente

Atraído por el ruido de afuera Helblindi sale a ver qué ocurre se sorprende al ver a su hermano discutir con su pareja, el mayor se acerca con sigilo, ve como Thor toma por el brazo a Loki y como este grita de dolor.

-¡Deténganse!

Thor y Loki dejan de pelear miran a Helblindi, Loki vuleve a mirar a Thor se calma suspira y vuelve a ver al rubio

-no quiero volver a verte y corre hacia la casa

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

Dijo el mayor mientras veía a su hermano entrar a la casa cuando volteo Thor ya se había subido a su auto y manejo lejos, Helblindi aun con incertidumbre se dispuso a subir a la habitación de Loki para ver cómo se encontraba no fue necesario lo miro en la sala sentado pensativo o al menos a si se le veía, estaba por acercarse a su hermanito pero alguien toco a la puerta resoplo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con las amigas de Loki las chicas tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ellas tenían un pastel, chocolate el favorito de su hermano y un ramo de flores.

Helblindi dejo entrar a las chicas, Loki levanto la mirada cambiando su semblante de inmediato, esto sorprendió al mayor no conocía esa faceta de su hermano.

-¿Loki que ocurre?

-nada Ángela

-Loki no te vayas, te voy a extrañar

Sigyn se abrazó a Loki este correspondió al abrazo, el grupo de jóvenes platico sobre lo mucho que se extrañarían y de cómo mantendrían el contacto. Helblindi cerro muy bien la casa ya estaba a la venta solo faltaba quien la comprara, Sigyn y Angela despidieron desde la acera de Loki mientras él las miraba y se despedía de ellas con la mano desde la parte trasera del auto. Acaso sería la última vez que las vez en persona sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Thor parado a un lado de la carretera con un cartel se le veía sumamente triste, miro a Helblindi y le dijo que detuviera el auto pero se encontraba con las manos libres atendiendo una llamada

-Loki ahora no, estoy atendiendo una llamada muy importante

El menor no sabía que hacer se resignó, pero recordó que tenía el número de Thor saco su teléfono y le mando un mensaje.

Te amo Thor


	21. Cambios

El menor miro hacia la ventana, vio a Thor ahí parado a pie de carretera con un semblante de tristeza con un cartel en las manos dispuesto para que Loki lo leyera “Te amo”; el menor se dirigió a su hermano pidiendo que detuviera el automóvil pero el mayor estaba ocupado atendiendo una llamada muy importante por lo que no escucho a Loki. Miro por la ventana sonrió y saco su celular del bolsillo para responder al rubio con un mensaje de texto respondiendo al mensaje del rubio.   
-¡Loki!...   
-…zzz   
-¡Loki!   
Sumando el grito de Helblindi junto con el sonar del claxon.   
-¿Q…que ?... ya estoy despierto   
Abrió los ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa además de que salto de su asiento   
-por los dioses sí que tienes el sueño pesado hermanito   
-¿me quede dormido por mucho tiempo?   
Frotándose los ojos   
-sí, ni siquiera habían pasado ni quince minutos que salimos de la casa y te habías dormido   
-¿Tanto?   
-si ni siquiera cuando estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad despertaste, comenzaste a roncar –el mayor comenzó a reírse al recordar Loki se sonrojo de sobre manera.   
El menor miro hacia la ventana y vio la gran ciudad sin duda impresionante, no dejaba de pensar lo que había ocurrido o acaso fue un sueño ahora el menor tenía esa gran duda.   
El departamento en el que vivo queda en el centro de la ciudad al igual que la escuela, el menor solo miraba a la ventana mientras la mayor hablaba.   
El rubio mantenía la vista en la carretera ya estaba oscureciendo pero el joven aun pensaba en lo que había ocurrido.   
-Loki…¿por qué?   
Por qué les creíste se repetía así mismo, Sif, Frandal, no son mis amigos, los odio, te extraño loki. El rubio pensaba atrapado en un espiral de preguntas afirmaciones y sentimientos encontrados por breves momento se le llego a hacer borrosa la vista por las lágrimas pero en seguida se decía a si mismo que no debería hacerlo   
-¿Dónde estará mi hijo?   
-Mama debe de estar con sus amigos déjalo   
-Frigga Balder tiene razón, nuestro hijo es popular   
-hay Odin y eso que tiene que ver   
Dijo un tanto molesta Frigga se fue a su habitación decidida a marcarle a su hijo tomo el teléfono marcando a su hijo   
Thor seguía manejando sin rumbo un sonido lo trajo a la realidad miro hacia el asiento del copiloto entrecerró los ojos para ver quien marcaba abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era el rubio se estiro para tomar el celular presiona el icono para contestar miro de nuevo a la carretera abrió los ojos como platos al ver el carro cerca de su automóvil el rubio solo atino a dar un volantazo a modo de evitar el impacto, de nada sirvió el auto del rubio se desvió hacia el lado contrario chocando contra un árbol, el rubio de inmediato perdió la conciencia para el otro conductor su auto dio una vuelta completa el auto comenzó a incendiarse se comenzó a regar el combustible listo para explotar en cualquier momento con la más mínima minima chispa.   
Del otro lado del teléfono Frigga estaba petrificada ante lo que había escuchado.   
-¡ODIN!   
Grito bajando de las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, Odin al escuchar a su esposa tan alarmada corrió a su encuentro   
-Frigga amor que ocurre   
La mujer entre lágrimas explico que había ocurrido, mientras tomaba el teléfono de la casa para marcar a emergencias; la ambulancia llego al lugar se llevaron a Thor el otro conductor para su suerte salió ileso la policía se lo llevo de inmediato a la cárcel por manejar en estado de ebriedad.   
Helblindi y Loki ya habían llegado al departamento en el que vivirían junto de ahora en adelante.   
-es muy bonito   
-lo crees   
-Tu habitación será esta   
El mayor abrí la puerta de una habitación grande y muy iluminada, con la boca abierta miro alrededor   
-es perfecta   
-Veo que te gusta, tienes una vista muy buena y cuando es de día es muy cálido y con buena iluminación   
-Bien te dejo, duerme bien mañana es tu primer dia de clases   
-si hermano, gracias   
El menor olvido los problemas que le aquejaban dejo sus cosas en un rincón, ya habrá tiempo para acomodar todo luego pensó y se recostó en la cama durmiendo casi de inmediato.   
Al día siguiente Loki se despertó lleno de energía se levantó saltando de la cama y entro al baño para prepararse.   
-¿Loki ya estas despierto?   
El mayor golpeo la puerta esperando la respuesta de su hermano   
-Estoy bañándome hermano   
-Apresúrate el desayuno está listo   
Una vez que termino de ducharse el menor se vistió y corrió hacia la cocina el olor de la comida le hacía sentir feliz le recordaba tiempos felices   
-Buenos días dormilón   
-buenos días hermano   
Estas a tiempo para llegar a tiempo a la escuela ire a dejarte y traerte de regreso solo esta semana después tendrás que regresar tu   
-si hermano   
-Voy a prepararme en lo que terminar   
-Si Hel   
El menor termino de desayunar y como el mayor le había dicho regreso con una mochila   
-Es tuya aquí esta lo necesario para tu primer día   
-Gracias Hel   
El menor se levantó y abrazo a su hermano   
-de nada hermanito   
Unos minutos de caminos llegaron a lo que sería la escuela a la que asistiría Loki, el menor salio del auto despidiéndose de su hermano   
-Adiós Hel   
-Adiós Loki   
El menor camino hacia la entrada   
-Hola tú debes de ser Loki   
-Si soy yo –dijo volteando hacia el dueño de la voz   
-Loki un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Tony Stark   
-el gusto es mío   
Extendió su mano para tomar saludar al contrario.   
Mientras tanto en el hospital, Frigga lloraba mientras tomaba la mano de Thor   
-¿mi niño como pudo terminar así?   
Odín se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama de Thor, Balder se encontraba hablando con Hela por teléfono informando de lo ocurrido   
-¿Qué pasa hermanito?   
-Es Thor   
-que le paso a solecito   
-sufrio un accidente automovilístico   
-…   
-se fracturo varios huesos aún está en peligro, le indujeron un coma   
-Yo ire para alla   
Comento Hela con tristeza algo poco común en hela es lo que pudo notar Balder, resoplo y colgó después el menor volteó a ver a su hermano en verdad estaba muy mal.


	22. Encuentro

Sif no crees que fuimos demasiado lejos

-claro que no

Ambos hablaron en voz baja dentro del salón de clases, Sif miro alrededor y después regreso su mirada a Fandral

-Thor no ha llegado

-Sabes que mi amigo no se le conoce por llegar puntual a la escuela

-Tienes razón

Ángela está sentada hasta atrás en una de las sillas mensajeando con Sigyn, paso un tiempo en el que algunos alumno platicaban otros estudiaban y otros mensajeaban. El grupito de amigos de a poco se reunía

-¿Dónde está Thor?

-No lo sé Volstagg

-Deberíamos ir a su casa después de clases

-Tienes razón es más que obvio que no llegara

-Tengo una idea

Hablo Frandal llamando la atención de sus amigos, saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón marca busca entre los contactos y marca al número de su amigo, espera paciente mientras escucha el tono de la llamada.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Hela está sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de Thor, escucha el tono de llamada del celular de su hermano por lo que abre la bolsa de plástico donde están las pertenencias de Thor, la chica mira la pantalla del celular

-¿Frandal, será el mismo que conozco?

Hela no demoro en contestar la llamada

-si diga

-¿Amigo?

-no soy su hermana

-eres su

-soy su amigo

-¿Su amigo?

-si de la escuela

-Mi hermano no está disponible ahora, está hospitalizado

-¿Qué le paso?

Hela resopla

-Un accidente automovilístico, un idiota ebrio

Furiosa

-lo siento, puedes decirme los horarios de las visitas y la habitación en la que se encuentra tu hermano

-claro

La mayor le dio los horarios y el número de habitación en la que estaba su hermano ambos terminaron la llamada, Hela miro hacia su hermano, se veía sumamente herido, en la cara tiene un gran moretón unos cuantos rasguños, collarín cervical, un brazo roto, muchos moretones en el cuerpo, aún está en coma por las fuertes contusiones que había sufrido en el accidente; Hela solo coloco su mano sobre la frente de su hermano y después le acomodo el cabello

-Solecito...espero te mejores pronto

Hablo con tono triste mientras le reacomodaba el cabello,

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Fandral explicaba a sus amigos que había ocurrido a Thor, todos en el grupo de amigos se sorprendieron después se mostraron tristes. Ángela desde su lugar no podía creerlo Loki tiene que enterarse de esto, se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba su celular para mensajear con su amigo y después con Sigyn.

Loki estaba en clases en su nueva escuela platicando con Tony y con Steve la plática era amena hasta que escucho el timbre de su celular pidió un momento de espera a sus nuevos amigos salió al pasillo de las escuela miro la pantalla de su celular y contesto la llamada de su amiga.

-Hola, ¿Ángela que ocurre?

-Es Thor él se encuentra hospitalizado

-¿...q...que?

-lo que has escuchado

-... ¿pero cómo?

-es todo lo que se, tienes que venir a verlo

-pero...yo

-Loki tienes que venir a verlo

-...yo veré como voy allá

-No vengas solo amigo, dile a tu hermano que te traiga

-sí, Ángela, adiós

El contrario colgó el teléfono, y volvió a entrar al salón esperaría hasta salir para pedirle a su hermano; llego la hora de salida y Loki salió presuroso camino a casa, cuando llego al departamento entro casi corriendo buscando a su hermano.

-¿Hermano?

-Dime Loki

Dijo el mayor saliendo de la cocina dejando la comida preparada en la mesa del comedor, Loki se puso triste al recordar a Thor, miro a Helblindi a los ojos suma tristeza

-Es Thor

-¿le paso algo?

-está hospitalizado

-Quieres que te lleve

-si hermano por favor

-bien acomodare mi horario en mi trabajo iremos en una semana

-¿Una semana?

-asi es, toma asiento es hora de comer

El menor solo asintió, tomo asiento y comenzó a comer; En el hospital Thor tenia pesadillas o al menos eso decía Hela que se quedaba a cuidar de su hermano

-¿Hija es verdad?

-si madre durante las noches Thor tiene pesadillas

-¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

-Padre es la misma cara que hacia cuando niño cuando tenía pesadillas y se levantaba llorando, además de los leves quejidos que hace

-¿Solo en la noche?

-si

Hela salió de la habitación para ir fuera del hospital y fumar un poco, Balder estaba ahí al ver a su hermana se acercó a ella se paró a su lado y se quedó callado

-Si Loki estuviera aquí tal vez ...

-¿Loki?

-su pareja

Hela siguió fumando su cigarrillo, miro hacia los jardines del hospital

-debemos buscarlo, tal vez las pesadillas sean por el accidente que tuvo o por qué extraña a su pareja.

Pensó aun fumando su cigarro, las pesadillas comenzaron cuando sus amigos llegaron a visitarlo, resoplo, tendré que ver quiénes son realmente, miro al cielo mientras apagaba y tiraba la colilla de cigarro.

La semana había llegado y tal como había prometido Helblindi preparo todo para ir de nuevo a la ciudad.

-Solo iremos cuatro días después regresaremos, aún no han comprado la casa podemos quedarnos ahí

-Si Hel

Hablo sin más mientras mensajeaba con Ángela y Sigyn, después de ver a Thor se vería con ellas en casa

-Llegamos al hospital hermano, espero que sea el correcto

-Lo es Hela me mando la ubicación desde el celular de Thor

Comento el menor esperando a que Helblindi estacionara el auto en un lugar libre para bajar del vehiculo e ir corriendo hacia el hospital

-Loki antes de que salgas...quiero hablar contigo

-...

-Que pasó esa vez que tú y Thor peleaban

Miro a su hermano mientras conducía y se estacionaba apago el auto y voltea a ver a su hermano en espera de una respuesta

Mientras tanto Hela seguía cuidando de su hermano estaba mirando hacia la ventana el día era hermoso

-Solecito el día es hermoso el día de hoy -ríe animosamente- es perfecto para uno de tus tantos partido

La mayor se giró para ver el rostro de su hermano sus facciones iban cambiando poco a poco a tranquilidad

-Es un día perfecto para estar con Loki

El rostro del rubio cambio nuevamente Hela se sorprendió, dio media vuelta y camino hacia Thor

-¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

El rostro de Thor seguía igual

-¿Qué hay de Fandral y Sif?

El rostro del rubio cambio mostrando desagrado, Hela se acercó aún más a su hermano a punto de tocarle el rostro, se vio interrumpida cuando alguien golpeo la puerta entreabierta la mayor miro con direcciona la puerta y vio a un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, este al ver a Thor entro sin mas a la habitación

-Thor...soy yo Loki

Hela volvió a mirar a su hermano la tranquilidad regreso a su rostro a lo que la mayor solo sonrió 


	23. Familia y amigos

La mayor miro Loki, hizo un ademan para que entrara, se levantó dejándolos solos, al salir, le hizo señas a Helblindi para que la siguiera.

-hay que darles privacidad

-Tienes razón

Caminaron uno al lado del otro por el pasillo del hospital, la mayor guiaba al contrario hacia el jardín del hospital necesitaba aire fresco y fumar un poco, cuidar a su hermano le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta-

-Y, ¿Tú eres?

-Soy hermana de Thor, mi nombre es Hela

Miro a Helblindi sonrió brevemente y siguió fumado

-Y, ¿tú eres?

-Soy Helblindi hermano de Loki

Se quedaron en silencio, Hela expulso el humo de su cigarro, volteo a ver al contrario.

-sabes quién es Sif y Frandal

-No, hasta hace unos minutos mi hermano me hablo de ellos

-son amigos de Thor

-Loki me dijo que peleo porque esos dos...y Thor

-Antes de digas algo mas

Hizo un ademan para que el mayor dejara de hablar

-Vaya no se ni por qué te contare esto – resopla- al parecer Thor esta enojado con esos dos eso y extraña mucho a Loki

-¿hay manera de saberlo?, ya sabes está en coma

-un coma inducido pero al parecer ya comienza a escuchar, cuando hablo de Frandal o de Sif su cara...expresa furia pero cuando comienzo a hablarle de Loki sus expresiones cambian a tranquilidad

Helblindi se recargo en el barandal mirando hacia los jardines resoplo al recordar lo que su hermano le dijo en el auto

-Mi hermano me ha contado, que se arrepiente de haber terminado con Thor, también menciono a Sif y Frandal

-debió ser un engaño de esos dos

-Es lo que me dijo Loki

-estos dos ocasionaron la separación de mi hermano con el tuyo

-y también en la ruptura de su relación

Ambos se miraron estaban maquinando un plan contra los culpables

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-¿Darles a esos dos una lección?

-si

-hagámoslo

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hospital, Loki tomo la mano de Thor entre las suyas

-Thor lo siento no debí terminarte

Obviamente no recibió respuesta más que un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte del rubio casi imperceptible, el contrario miro esto sonrió levemente y se acercó al rubio para darle un beso tierno en la boca.

-no despertara muy pronto, los médicos empezaron con el proceso de reducción de sedación

-espero que tu hermano se recupere pronto Hela

-Y yo espero que tu hermano supere tu dolor

Ambos siguieron platicando por un buen rato en los en los jardines del hospital

-ese es el plan, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-totalmente de acuerdo

Loki había colocado si rostro sobre el pecho de Thor, lloraba bajito, Hela y Helblindi entran y ven la escena luego se miran entre sí, ambos asienten confirmando su participación en el plan

-hermano llego la hora de irnos

-...

-Loki me encargare de Thor, si es lo que te preocupa

Hablo Hela mientras se acercaba a poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro del menor

-por favor avísame cuando despierte

Mira a Hela mientras se levanta de la cama, Hela le sonríe y le limpia la lágrima que le corre por la mejilla con un pequeño y suave paño

-Claro, ahora ve con tu hermano

Helblindi conduce hasta la casa como había prometido se quedarían cuatro días solamente, tiempo perfecto para planear algo.

-Loki mira ahí vienen tus amigas

-¡Es cierto!, hermano estaciona el auto

El mayor detuvo el auto cerca de la cochera en cuanto lo hizo vio a su hermano bajar del auto y correr hacia sus amigas

-Angela, Sigyn las extrañe mucho

-Y nosotras a ti

Ambas chicas hablaron al unisonó, ambas chicas abrazaron a su amigo, el mayor vio esa escena con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Helblindi salió del auto he invito a los chicos a pasar a la casa una vez dentro, el mayor subió a la habitación de Loki para prepararla, en cuanto termino bajo a la sala

-¿Loki puedes ir a comprar algo para cenar al establecimiento cercano?

-sí, hermano

-Angela, Sigyn en seguida vuelvo

Loki salió de la casa, Helblindi se acercó a las chicas en cuanto estuvo seguro de que su hermano no regresara antes de lo previsto, ambas chicas e miraron extrañadas y después miraron al mayor

-¿Ocurre algo?

Pregunto la rubia aun extrañada

.necesito su ayuda para algo importante

-¿Qué es?

Pregunta la pelirroja mirando al mayor

-necesito su ayuda para darle una lección a Sif y Frandal

Ambas miraron con la boca abierta al mayor este solo se acercó a ellas

-cuéntenme todo lo que saben de esos dos

Después de una rápida explicación del plan que tenía con Hela las chicas comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que sabían de Frandal y Sif, después de la breve pero muy bien explicada platica, Helblindi les dio su número y el de Hela a las amigas de su hermano

-ese es el plan, ¿Están con nosotros?

-por supuesto

Ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo

Después de organizar los tiempos y horarios para planear todo contra los chicos populares, poco después entro Loki con las cosas para la cena Helblindi volteo se acercó a su hermano tomo las cosas para la cena y se fue a la cocina para prepararlas.

-De que hablaban

-De lo mucho que te extrañamos

Hablo la pelirroja de manera espontánea, el contrario solo enarco una ceja, Ángela se percató de esto

-solo pedíamos permiso a tu hermano para quedarnos y hacer una pijamada

-¿Qué?

-Es cierto, solo falta que le pidan permiso a sus padres para quedarse

-eso es cosa de chicas

-no tenemos amigas Loki

La rubia miro a su amiga sentada desde el sofá

-Eres como nuestra amiga

Sonrió la pelirroja, ambas se miraron y rieron de manera amigable a su amigo, el mayor solo sonrió y regreso a la cocina para seguir preparando la cena.

Después de cenar y esperar a que los padres de las chicas dejaran las pertenencias; ahora todos estaban en la habitación de Loki, mientras Helblindi se encontraba en la cocina.

-Chicos iré aponerme mi pijama

-Sigyn por que no te cambias aquí

-Ángela pero de que hablas Loki está aquí

-¿Y que?

-Sigyn el baño está en el pasillo al fondo hacia la derecha

-Gracias, Loki

La pelirroja sale de la habitación algo avergonzada cuando cierra la puerta Loki voltea a ver a Ángela

-Cuando vas a decirle

-¿Decirle que?

-Que te gusta

-Loki...este yo

-¿Tienes miedo a que te rechacé?

-Si

-deberías decirle

-Si lo hago y me dice que no perderé a una gran amiga

-Y si te dice que si

-....

-Te perderías de una gran relación

Antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, la pelirroja entro

-Listo, es tu turno Ángela

-Tienes razón pero yo no iré al baño para cambiarme

La rubia comenzó a cambiarse en la habitación

-¿Ángela que haces?

-¿qué tiene?

Hablo ya con su pijama puesta, todos en la habitación se miraron y después comenzaron a reír.

-Loki por fin te veo y escucho reír, desde que llegamos has estado serio

-Sigyn

El chico dejo de reír

-yo...

-Amigo es por Thor, ¿cierto?

-Si

-Lo siento Loki

-No te preocupes Sigyn

-es solo que

Amabas chicas abrazaron a su amigo

-Loki no tienes la culpa de nada

-Fuiste víctima de esos dos

El pelinegro solo comenzó a llorar bajito, mientras tanto Helblindi está pegado a la puerta escuchando la plática, bajo la mirada mientras caminaba a su habitación de la manera sigilosa, una vez dentro de su habitación, marco al número de Hela.

-Hola

-Hel

-Dime

-Las chicas están dentro

-Perfecto, estaremos en contacto

-Bien

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo, Hela miro a Thor, le tomo el rostro y lo miro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-esta semana madre estará contigo solecito

La chica le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano y se acomodó para dormir.


	24. Fiesta

Tal como había prometido Helblindi se quedarían cuatro días en la ciudad, por lo que ambos hermanos ya se encontraban subiendo las maletas al auto, hace media hora Sigyn y Ángela estaban en la casa para despedirse de su amigo; después de unos minutos ambos subieron al auto, el mayor comenzó a manejar con dirección hacia el hospital, Helblindi miro a su hermanito serio hasta algo pensativo, si no lo conociera diría que está enojado

-Antes de partir, pasaremos al hospital para que te despidas de Thor

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, aunque no sé cómo no te aburriste estos cuatro días encerrado en el hospital durante las tardes

-por qué quería verlo

Lo se hermano

El mayor siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al hospital, una vez frente a este, el menor bajo del auto, camino presuroso hacia la habitación del rubio

Frigga se encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama del rubio, se encontraba con un libro en mano cuando levanto la mirada y vio a Loki listo para golpear la puerta, la mujer lo miro con amabilidad he hizo un ademan para que el menor pasara y así lo hizo sin demoras, no sin antes saludar a Frigga,

-cariño Loki ha venido a visitarte

Hablo la mujer mientras colocaba su mano sobre la frente de su hijo, Frigga vio con sorpresa y alegría como el rostro de su hijo se iluminaba de felicidad

-Los dejare solos, voy a los jardines del hospital

-Gracias señorita, allá se encuentra mi hermano

-será agradable tener una plática con el

Antes de salir Frigga paso su mano por el cabello del menor como un gesto de cariño el menor solo sonrió

-gracias por visitar a mi hijo

Salió de la habitación. Una vez solos Loki comenzó a platicar con el rubio sabía que no recibiría respuesta, pero ya era algo hablar con él, se acercó a él y comenzó a peinar el cabello del rubio.

-Te quiero mucho

-...

-Sabes procurare venir a verte más seguido – resopla- bien solo será los fines de semana

-...

-Mi hermano, ya no busca vender la casa por esta situación para que venga a verte y tenga donde quedarme

-...

-Cuando te recuperes tendremos una cita

-...

-te amo Thor

Se queda en silencio por unos minutos, primero vio al rubio después fijo su vista en la ventana, se perdió las copas de los árboles de los jardines del hospital, la ventana se encontraba entre abierta un poco de la brisa de verano entraba a la habitación esa corriente de aire se sentía un poco fresca lo cual anunciaba que dentro de poco el otoño se haría presente, también se escuchaba el canto de las aves; un quejido o especie de balbuceo lo trajo de vuelta miro hacia el rubio, lo miro atentamente vio como este hacia un esfuerzo por mover su cabeza hacia él, el contrario frunció las cejas solo entonces confirmo que efectivamente el rubio intentaba voltear hacia el para mirarlo e incluso intento hablar pero solo salían quejidos ni siquiera su boca podía abrirse

-Thor amor no te fuerces demasiado, todo a su tiempo

Dijo el moreno mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio en sus manos, cuál la sorpresa del contrario cuando vio al rubio abrir sus ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba con los ojos azules de su querer, Loki sonrió, miro detenidamente al rubio su mirada era cansada en cualquier momento volvería a cerrar los ojos, tal como lo predijo el rubio cerro sus ojos lentamente, mientras esto sucedía el moreno solo atino a besar al rubio en la boca.

-Descansa amor volveré

Pasaran unos minutos, Frigga interrumpió la plática que tenía con el hermano mayor de Loki para regresar a la habitación.

-hermano es hora de irnos

-Si hermano - antes de salir de la habitación tras de su hermano se acercó a Frigga para informar lo que había ocurrido – srita Frigga Thor abrió los ojos incluso intento halar

La mujer se puso sumamente feliz tanto que lloro de alegría

-Por los dioses...tal vez despierte despierte pronto, daré aviso a los médicos, tal vez reduzcan el nivel de sedantes.

-Por favor srita...avi

-Claro que si cariño, no te preocupes por eso, te avisare en cuanto despierte, bien ahora ve con tu hermano tienes un largo camino que recorrer entre más pronto salgan mejor.

-Señorita Frigga le agradezco mucho

-No yo soy la que debe agradecerte por visitar a mi hijo

En cuanto Loki se despidió de Thor y de Frigga camino hacia su hermano subió al coche y emprendieron camino hacia la ciudad donde trabaja Helblindi.

Al día siguiente Sigyn se encontraba caminando al lado de Ángela con camino a la escuela

-Sigyn, ¿ocurre algo? Has estado callada eso no es propio de ti amiga

-amiga yo solo pensaba en el plan

-¿es eso?, ¿Qué ocurre estas nerviosa?

-un poco, y si, ¿nos descubren?

-No lo harán si somos cuidadosas

Las chicas llegaron a la escuela era demasiado pronto casi no había alumnos algo que ambas aprovecharon

-Primero el casillero de Sif

-Ten la bolsa Ángela

-Gracias Sigyn

La rubia lleno completamente el casillero, la chica cerró fuertemente el casillero, una vez finalizada la tarea, Ángela tomo la mano de su amiga y corrieron por el pasillo ahora hacia el casillero del rubio

-¿vamos al casillero de Frandal?

-sí, traes la otra bolsa

-Aquí esta

-Bien

Ahora es el turno de la pelirroja para colocar el objeto en el casillero; ya concluida la tare, ambas caminaron discretamente por los pasillos de la escuela hacia sus propios salones.

-Angela, ¿Ahora qué sigue?

-Hela me dijo que estuviéramos pendientes, nos va a mandar mensajes

Comento la rubia a la pelirroja directo a su oído y en voz baja

-Videos, ¿pero cómo?

-No lo sé, solo menciono que aún tiene amigos en la escuela que nos ayudaran con esto

Se quedaron en silencio por breve tiempo, Angela miro a Sigyn hacia los ojos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, la pelirroja se sonrojo y miro a otro lado, Angela comenzó a acercarse a su amiga estaba a punto de robarle un beso, fue interrumpida el timbre indicando el comienzo de las clases.

La rubia se despidió de su amiga, la rubia resoplo mientras se alejaba caminando en dirección contraria de su amiga volteo ligeramente para ver a la pelirroja miro a su amiga ver por la ventana era una vista sumamente para la rubia su amiga iluminada por la leve luz del sol, Ángela solo sonrió y siguió con su camino. Ya sentada en su lugar, su celular sonó, una notificación tal vez sea espero un poco antes de abrir dicha notificación cuando noto algo raro en el comportamiento de sus compañeros en seguida comenzaron las risas leves, tenía la causa probable de la reacción de sus compañeros, miro su celular y ahí estaban los videos comenzaba con el video de Sif y después el de Frandal por los dioses esto era hilarante, levanto la mirada busco por el salón esos dos aún no habían llegado al salón solo estaban sus amigos que al parecer aún no se enteraban de los que había ocurrido ya que aún seguían platicando con un gripo de porristas.

-Ahora el siguiente plan

Se dijo a sí misma en voz muy baja tan baja que nadie la escucho

A la hora del almuerzo las amigas vuelven a reunirse se sientan en una mesa algo apartada de las demás.

-es el

-si es el, según Hela hay que decirle que vamos de parte de ella

La pelirroja se quedó mirando la foto, sonrió y hablo sin dejar de ver la foto

-es lindo

Ángela se puso un poco celosa

-yo iré a verlo tu espérame aquí

-Pero yo quería ir

La contraria no presto atención, camino hacia la mesa de los chicos de los últimos grados, Sigyn vio como comenzaba la conversación, al principio el grupo de chicos miraban a su amiga como si se burlaran de ella pero por unos breves momentos después todos quitaron la sonrisa burlona de su rostro y la expresión de todos cambio como si al mencionar el nombre de Hela los chicos recordaran a una gran amiga , Sigyn entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor después de un largo tiempo miro como Angela regresaba con ella.

-y bien

-asistiremos a una fiesta

-¿esa era la siguiente fase del plan?

-si, al parecer Hela es la única que me da suficiente información

-¿por qué?

-¿celosa?

-claro que no

-me encanta cuando haces pucheros

La pelirroja se sonrojo, así que Ángela solo tomo la mano de su amiga saliendo del comedor de la escuela

-¿Angela que ocurre?

-seremos populares

Sif se encontraba en la enfermería después de llorar por unos minutos, ahora estaba sentada en una de las sillas, temblando quien sabe si por frio tal vez por la pintura o por esa sustancia blanca y viscosa sobre su cuerpo, por los nervios o coraje de la gran humillación que había sufrido hace unos momentos. Un hombre llego casi corriendo por los pasillos hasta entrar a la enfermería casi tira la puerta, cuando vio a su hija sentada y tranquila mirando a la nada, soltó un resoplido de alivio, ya que pensó que sería algo grave debido a que su hija se escuchaba histérica mientras le llamaba desde su celular con un tono histérico, el hombre se acercó a su hija y le dio una muda de ropa para que se cambiara y se fueran, ambos salieron de la enfermería, la porrista se quedó callada durante el trayecto para fortuna de ella no había nadie afuera de los pasillos, no soportaría der la burla de todos en estos momentos

-Vamos a casa hija, mamá nos espera para comer

-...

Cuando llega a casa inmediatamente corre a baño para limpiarse después se encierra todo el día en su cuarto, minutos después Sif se encontraba sentada en su cama con una laptop en sus piernas, en su momento de ocio comenzó a navegar por redes sociales paso de largo unos cuantos post pero algo llamo su atención, enarco una de sus cejas dio play a aquel video, la miniatura le dio algo de curiosidad se le hace conocida, se puso roja al revivir la gran vergüenza del momento, es ella abriendo la puerta de su casillero, al abrirse la puerta del casillero un miembro inflable la empujo con tal fuerza que casi cae pero la sorpresa aun no terminaba un líquido blanco y viscoso por si no fuera suficiente después vino la edición en cámara lenta vio como cuadro a cuadro como era empujada por el miembro inflable después vino el líquido blanco, roja de coraje y vergüenza se disponía a cerrar su computadora pero vio algo más en la pantalla de la computadora, se concentró en su pantalla al ver a su amigo Frandal víctima de la misma broma, tambien se vio la edición en cámara lenta. El video finalizo, la pantalla se dividió en dos y se mostraron ambos videos al final de estos en la pantalla apareció el titulo con un gran título proveniente de unos de esos videojuegos de peleas muy violentos, la porrista cerro la laptop de manera brusca y se puso a gritar.

Mientras tanto Frandal se encontraba en la escuela después de un baño camino hacia la cafetería ya era hora del almuerzo en el camino iba pensando en aquella broma tan ocurrente y desagradable que le habian hecho quien habrá sido pensó, cuando entro a la cafetería la mayoría si no todos miraron al rubio incluso alguno se reían, el rubio aun extrañado camino hacia sus amigos y les pregunto

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-No se puedo ir a preguntar si quieres

-Hogun basta, les recomiendo no hacerlo

-¿Qué ocurre Volstagg?

El joven les mostro a sus amigo el video que veía en su celular

-miren ahí esta

Hablo uno de los chicos todos comenzaron a reír de Frandal este furioso se levantó de su lugar parándose casi al centro del lugar

-¡No es gracioso!, ¿Quién fue?

Nadie respondió su pregunta en cambio todos rieron de muy fuerte, incluso aprovechando la multitud alguien lanzo comida hacia el rubio impactando directamente en la cara las agresiones no se hicieron esperar, el rubio fue agredido con múltiples restos de comida.

-¿Ángela viste?

-Si Sigyn el plan va de acuerdo a lo que tienen planeado

-ahora sigue lo de la fiesta pero eso se anunciara a lo largo de la semana

-¿En serio? Creí que sería hoy

-No amiga, ahora hay que mantener el perfil bajo

-Ángela vamos por un helado

-encantada de ir contigo

-no me digas pequeña

Hace pucheros la menor solo ve, sonríe y le da un beso en la frente a Sigyn, a lo que la pelirroja abre muchos los ojos para después sonrojarse, salen de la escuela caminan hacia el centro de la ciudad por un helado, ya en el establecimiento ambas eligen una de las mesas del fondo justo en la terraza

-me encanta el chocolate

-Lo he notado

La rubia mira con adoracion a la pelirroja, piensa en lo que le dijo Loki, suspira y mira hacia los jardines

-Ángela...

-Dime

-¿No deberíamos escoger los vestidos que deberíamos utilizar para la fiesta?

-tienes razón pero aún hay tiempo

-...

-¿pasa algo Sigyn?

-Nada amiga solo pensaba en el color del vestido

La pelirroja comenta subiendo la mirada hacia su amiga, se sonrojo inevitablemente evito la mirada de su amiga ahora mirando hacia la terraza, la rubia mira a su amiga –tan linda- piensa mientras resopla

-¿Sigyn?

-Sí, ¿Ángela?

-Hay algo que quiero que sepas eso y bueno también quiero saber tu respuesta

-¿Qué es?

Pregunta ladeando su cabeza sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, este gesto hace que Ángela se ponga nerviosa la mayor solo traga saliva, mira con decisión a su amiga

-Sigyn...., me me gustas mucho, quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia y asistir a la fiesta conmigo

Sigyn se queda ahí sentada, sin decir nada, Ángela comenzó a preocuparse aún más cuando vio a su amiga cambiar gradualmente de color de rosa hasta llegar al rojo por la vergüenza

-Sigyn...comprenderé si tu no

-¡sí!

-¿eh?

-¡Si a todo ¡

La pelirroja se levanta de la silla camina hacia Ángela y la abraza con mucho cariño y le da un beso corto a su amiga ahora pareja.

Mientras tanto Loki seguía con su vida ya un poco más tranquilo debido a los avances que había mostrado Thor durante sus visitas, el moreno había cambiado un poco ahora era más social tenía más amigos aun participaba en concursos académicos y más aún que ahora se encontraba en esta escuela era una rival digna con la cual competir.

Durante la tarde Loki tendría una salida con sus nuevos amigos Toni, Steve, Nat y Clint a y el chico de intercambio que venía de gran Bretaña

-hermano se te va a hacer tarde

-ya voy hermano

Hablo el menor saliendo de su habitación rápidamente

-Te ves bien, no regreses tarde

-si Hel

-Disfruta de tu tarde

-Gracias

Loki llego al lugar en el que habían acordado verse, como siempre el llego primero, se sentó en una de las bancas poco a poco fueron llegando, primero Steve y Nat, de ultimo llego Tony y el chico de intercambio Jack le dicen

-¡Hemos llegado!

-Tarde

-bien Toni Nat no peleen

-¿Qué? Tenía entendido que solo seriamos nosotros

-olvídalo Pepper no espera allá

-vamos

Todos comen hamburguesas mientras platican, Tony platica sobre la universidad, los concursos y proyectos que había comenzado, todos exceptuando a Loki miraron raro a Tony, cambiaron l conversación por algo más trivial lo menos que querían hablar era de la escuela en ese momento llega Clint y se sienta en una de las sillas quedando cerca de los amigos

-Chicos, ¿ya vieron este video?

-hola Clint

-Lo siento Nat, hola a todos, ahora miren este video

Clint le muestra el video a sus amigos, Loki de inmediato reconoce a Sif y Frandal, el pelinegro comienza a reir todos lo siguen a excepció de Steve y Pepper

-¿Chicos que sucede? Es gracioso

-Solo veo a dos chicos que probablemente sufren de acoso escolar

-¡Ha!, en absoluto es más se lo merecen

-¿Los conoces?

-si Pepper y ellos me molestaban en la escuela – pensó en Thor

-de verdad lo siento Loki, espero que en esta ciudad estés mejor

-Gracias Jack, si aquí estoy mejor pero extraño a Thor

-¿Quién?

-Thor es mi pareja

-Deberías invitarlo a la ciudad para que salga con nosotros

-Si Tony, pero por ahora no puede hacerlo

-¿Por qué?

-Él está en un coma inducido, le han reducido los sedantes pero aun no despierta

-Lo siento Loki, si necesitas algo aquí estoy – hablo Steve colando una mano en el hombro de su amigo

-aquí estamos – hablaron todos al unísono

Todos se acercaron a Loki para abrazarlo y darles palabras de ánimo e incluso le pagaron la comida al principio se negó pero termino aceptando.

Durante la semana Angela y Sigyn se encargaban de enviar invitaciones a los chicos populares de la escuela a todos a excepción de Sif y Frandal, claro todo bajo un seudónimo. Hela se encargaba de hacer llegar las invitaciones a la escuela en la que asiste Loki

-¿Chicos les llego la invitación?

-acaba de llegarme

-es de la otra ciudad

-¿Por qué no vamos? Es este fin de semana

-Vamos Loki después de todo es en la ciudad en la que vivías

-Si, no llegaremos como bichos raros de seguro ahí estarán tus amigos

-No puedo ese día iré a ver a Thor

-vamos Loki podemos ir después de que tu hallas visto a tu amor, incluso puedes presentarlo aun que no nos responda

-¡Tony! – hablaron Pepper y Steve a modo de llamarle la atención

-¿Vamos a ir?

Todos comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo, acordaron ir a la fiesta después de acompañar a a Loki a visitar a Thor, acordaron que se quedarían en la casa de Loki y el domingo regresarían con él y su hermano   
Sif caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela ahora mantenía el perfil bajo debido a las constantes burlas, entro al gimnasio el resto de las porristas se encontraban revisando su celular

-amiga, ¿te invitaron a la fiesta?

-¿Qué dices? Es Sif claro que la invitaron a la fiesta

La porrista se enojó al escuchar lo de la dichosa fiesta a la cual no fue invitada, se enojó aún más cuando miro que la fiesta era organizada por los grupos de último grado, la morena salió del gimnasio rápidamente, alguien la vio desde los pasillos

-Parece que Sif es fácil de leer

Hela está trabajando, un tono de mensaje interrumpió la reunión que estaba dando a sus subordinados, miro la pantalla de su celular, interrumpió la reunión salió un momento para leer el mensaje, aprovecho el tiempo fuera para mensajear con Helblindi cuando termino de escribir el mensaje regreso a la reunión.

Helblindi se encontraba preparando la comida cuando recibió el mensaje miro a Loki haciendo su tarea.

-hermanito este fin de semana ¿vas a ver a Thor?

-si hermano eso y

-Dime

-¿puedo ir a una fiesta después de ver a Thor?

Claro hermano, algo de diversión te hará bien

-hermano unos amigos pueden venir con nosotros no quiero ir solo a la fiesta

-Bien dime quienes son esos chicos

Loki comienza a explicar todo, quien los acompañaría y cuál era el plan después de ver a Thor el mayor escuchó atentamente a su hermano, accedió al permiso de su hermano, estableciendo unas cuantas reglas.


	25. Despertar

El día de la fiesta llego, Helblindi conducía con camino al hospital habían salido temprano ese día por lo que los amigos de Loki se encontraban dormidos. -sí que duermen Al no recibir respuesta, el mayor volteo al asiento del copiloto miro a su hermano este aun dormí, el mayor solo resoplo y siguió conduciendo Mientras tanto las porristas se encontraban platicando en las regaderas de la escuela sobre la fiesta a la que irían esa misma noche -esta fiesta será la mejor del año -escuche que alumnos de la ciudad vecina asistirán -definitivamente tengo que ir Las jóvenes seguían en lo suyo, cambiaron la conversación cuando vieron a Sif acercarse, platicaron rápidamente de tema, al ver eso Sif solo resoplo comenzó a vestirse para salir, el resto de las porristas solo rio cuando la contraria dio un portazo. -por los dioses, creo que está enfadada -como no estarlo, los chicos más populares van asistir -si incluso de otras ciudades -no entiendo el drama porque simplemente no va y ya -estás loca Sif es muy orgullosa si no la invitan no asistirá aunque tenga muchas ganas En el hospital, Helblindi estaciono el auto, y sin más presiono el claxon del auto para despertar a todos en el auto, los presentes en el vehículo saltaron aquella vista fue sublime tanto que comenzó a reírse, Loki se molestó un poco al principio pero también comenzó a reírse; minutos después todos caminaban hacia el pasillo. -Loki ahí esta Frigga -es cierto, vamos chicos nos está esperando Después de unas palabras y de presentar a sus amigos con Frigga, la mujer salió del hospital descansar un poco, Hel entro unos minutos con los menores se sentó a mensajear en una de las sillas mientras ellos se acercaban al rubio. -Chicos él es Thor -es muy guapo -Tony -lo siento Pepper pero solo míralo -Ja ja ja cuidado Loki si no estuviera con Pepper sin duda intentaría algo -Clint -chicos guarden silencio están estresando a Thor -gracias Steve -Thor amor soy yo Loki Hablo el contrario mientras se acercaba a su pareja a depositar un beso suave en sus labios -oye,¿ por qué no se despierta? Comento Clint a modo de broma, Todos se rieron un poco a excepción de Nat y Steve, Toni y los demás solo se rieron, Hel que estaba revisando su celular frunció sus cejas he indico a los menores que guardaran silencio. Ya entrada la tarde los invitados llegan al lugar de la fiesta, todos se quedan sorprendidos ante el aspecto del lugar, un dj al ver que todos entran comienza con la música, todos comienzan a bailar Hela comienza a organizar todo desde las sombras -estén pendientes los invitados de honor pueden llegar en cualquier tiempo -si Los chicos a cargo de la fiesta salen al lugar y dan la bienvenida a los invitados, algunos jóvenes comienzan a grabar con su celular; en el hospital los amigos hablaban en voz baja como si fuera una reunión normal entre amigos, Helblindi veía en su celular la transmisión en vivo de la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo miro al grupo de amigos aun no era momento de que ellos asistieran así que los dejaría platicar un poco más. En otro lugar de la ciudad Sif se encontraba en una cafetería a la cual minutos después entraría Frandal. -Sif amiga -Siéntate Frandal -amiga que ocurre, ¿quieres hablar sobre... -sí, no nos invitaron, es raro no crees -¿si y quien organizo la fiesta? -No lo sé Frandal -Deberíamos ir -no nos invitaron nos verán -no si llegamos de incognito -buena idea Sif La porrista salió tomada de la mano con Frandal alguien entre los arbustos tomo fotos de ambos chicos enviando la información a Hela, la chica a su vez envió la información a Helblindi, el mayor miro hacia el grupo de amigos que aun platicaba no había visto a su hermano tan a gusto desde hace año por lo que el mayor solo sonrió, miro a l grupo de chicos se dispuso a hablar con ellos. -jóvenes la madre de Thor vendrá pronto -loki despídete de tu amor Loki ignora el comentario de Toni, se acerca a Thor le sonríe aunque no lo vea, le acomoda el cabello y toca su frente -adiós Thor tengo que irme Steve coloco una mano en el hombro de Thor, Loki se sorprendió miro a Steve -creo que está a punto de despertar -que dices esta... -Lo...Loki Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, Helblindi se levantó para ver lo que pasaba, Loki tomo con aun más fuerza mientras miraba a Thor abrir lentamente los ojos -eres un dormilón amor El rubio sonrió levemente miro a Loki -...te...te El momento fue interrumpido por un grupo de doctores que entro para revisar a Thor, los médicos preguntaron por los familiares al no haber nadie indicaron a Helblindi que se quedara por ser mayor de edad, Thor volteo con mucha dificultada hacia Loki -no...te...vayas -loki llama a frigga -si hermano El menor salió algo dudoso por no quedarse con Thor, salió al pasillo para dar aviso a Frigga, el grupo de amigos se quedó en el pasillo, no sabían que hacer, su amigo seguía hablando con la madre del rubio, fue un momento incomodo en el que solo se miraban unos a otros no fue así hasta que uno de los celulares sonó en tono de mensaje. Tony comenzó a ver un video en vivo, su cara fue de asombro al reproducirse el video, los demás voltearon a verlo -¿Qué ocurre Toni? -deben de ver esto -¿qué es? -Ja ja ja recuerdan el video jajaja de los chicos golpeados -a esa broma de mal gusto Nat comenzó a buscar el video abrió los ojos y comenzó a reírse por lo que veía Steve y Pepper miraron al teléfono de la pelirroja, Jack al ver esto tomo su celular y comenzó a buscar el video Clint siguió a sus amigos -jaja esto no puede estar pasando -no quisiera estar en los zapatos de esos dos Todos se callaron al ver que Frigga llegaba muy preocupada en compañía de Odín, los mayores entraron a la habitación en la que los médicos aún se encontraban, Helblindi salio poc tiempo después se acercó a Loki. -Todo está bien hermano el ya despertó – le sonríe mientras coloca una mano sobre el hombro – el té está buscando en unos minutos podrás verlo


	26.  ¿Que pasara?

Los médicos salieron de la habitación de Thor una vez que estuvieron seguros de que el rubio no corría peligro, Odín y Frigga se quedaron con su hijo Loki seguía esperando con sus amigos y su hermano en el pasillo.

-Thor cariño

Toma el rostro de su hijo en sus manos ataca al rubio con varios besos, el rubio solo rie bajo, le pesan los ojos como si tuviera sueño pero aun así se mantiene despierto

-ma...mamá

-es bueno saber que te estas recuperando hijo

-p...papá

Ambos sonrieron se quedaron unos minutos más con su hijo y salieron al pasillo

-muchacho nuestro hijo quiere verte

-gracias señor

El menor entra al lugar lo primero que hace es correr hacia Thor y abrazarlo

-Lo...Loki

-Thor no te esfuerces demasiado descansa

-te...amo

-yo también te amo Thor

-agh...es...pera...duele

-lo siento

-de...debo pa...recer una mo...momia

-te sigues viendo igual de guapo

-quiero ve...verme

-que

El contrario dudo pero tomo el un espejo que estaba en el mueble de al lado tal vez es de Frigga, aun con dudas Loki acerca el espejo al rubio, Thor en cambio se mira detenidamente

-no está mal...por el accidente...que tuve creí que que..quedaría peor

-también tuviste tiempo suficiente para sanar

-¿Qué, cuánto...tiempo, que paso?

-cerca de un mes, te indujeron a un coma

-¿Thor te sientes bien?, ¿los médicos y tus padres no te hablaron de tu condición?

Mientras tanto afuera en el pasillo Helblindi hablaba con los amigos de Loki, Frigga y Odin se encontraban hablando con los médicos discutiendo lo que había ocurrido y los cuidados que seguirán en adelante

-chicos aún pueden ir a a fiesta si quieren puedo pasar por ustedes más tarde

-no se preocupe nosotros nos quedamos con Loki

-¿están seguros? ¿Esto puede llevar mucho tiempo?

-estamos seguros

-Bien cuando sea tarde nos iremos a casa

-si

Hablaron todos al unísono, el mayor miro a Odín y a Frigga acercarse con un grupo de médicos, ¿más exámenes?, justo en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte grito desesperado dentro de la habitación de Thor. Los médicos al escuchar esto entraron de inmediato a la habitación detrás de ellos entraron los padres del rubio. Todos en el pasillo se quedaron sorprendidos preguntándose lo que sucedía mientras escuchaban los gritos del rubio, después de unos minutos los gritos cesaron.

-lo sedaron

-habrá sido algún ataque de ansiedad

-sin duda alguna pero lo médicos son los expertos

-Loki hermano, ¿qué paso?

-los médicos lo sedaron, dijeron que fue un ataque de ansiedad

El mayor abrazo a Loki, los médicos salieron de la habitación

-fue mi culpa

-no, no tienes la culpa de nada Loki

-le dije cuanto tiempo paso en coma le recordé todo lo que vivió antes de sufrir el accidente

-No hermano no sabías que reaccionaria así, tranquilo

Helblindi abrazo a su hermano consolándolo, el grupo de amigos no se atrevían a consolar a su amigo, después de unas cuantas horas Thor no despertaba Odín salió de la habitación se veía cansado y preocupado, enseguida salió Frigga, a pesar de la sonrisa que daba, fingida por cierto, hablaron un poco con ella.

-señorita debería descansar, yo podemos quedarnos con el

-no, no hay problemas, nuestra hija mayor vendrá en unos minutos ella se quedara con el

-bien esperaremos a que venga

Efectivamente esperaron unos cuantos minutos más, minutos en los que el mayor llevo algo de comida para todos sobre todo para los padres de Thor.

-Hola ustedes deben de ser amigos de Thor

Todos miraron a Hela la saludaron

-Somos amigos de Loki

-oh ya veo, Hola Loki, ¿cómo estás?

-hola Hela, ¿estoy bien y tú que tal el trabajo?

-ufff muy estresante pero estoy bien, descansare mientras cuido de solecito

Los demás no evitaron reír bajo ante aquel apodo, Hela termino de hablar con Loki, en cuanto entro a la habitación ambos Odín y Frigga salieron de la habitación todos en el pasillo acompañaron a los mayores a su auto incluso Helblindi los acompaño con su auto por la carretera.

El grupo de jóvenes llegaron a casa, el mayor del grupo abrió la puerta de la casa para que todos entraran.

-adelante, Loki saca mantas extras para para tus amigos, Nat te quedaras en la habitación de huéspedes

-está bien

Una vez que todo estaba listo, el grupo de amigos entraron a la habitación se quedaron en silencio un silencio incomodo que duro hasta que la chica del grupo entro a la habitación ya con la pijama puesta.

-que pasa, porque tan callados

-nada de eso es solo que estamos cansados

-vamos sé que fue un día difícil

Mira a Loki, sabe que está mal pero se acerca a su amigo con celular en mano, la pelirroja muestra el video de la fiesta en donde Frandal y Sif son ridiculizados con una broma. Loki abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y después comenzó a reír.

-bueno al menos ya no tiene cara larga

-que gracioso, lo siento, es solo que es gracioso

-ni que lo digas pobres no quisiera estar en sus zapatos

-si ese video ya está en todas la redes

Todos rieron fuerte tan fuerte que Helblindi les llamo la atención

-es hora de que duerman, Nat a la habitación de huéspedes

Mientras tanto Sif se encontraba en su habitación cubierta con una manta temblando si no de frio de coraje, Frandal se encontraba en su casa en su habitación aun tenia pintura estaba en el baño en la bañera callado se quedó encerrado por horas, solo hasta que le dio hambre se baño y se encerró en su cuarto.

En el hospital Hela se encontraba al lado de su hermano profundamente dormido, la joven comenzó a mensajear con su cómplice

-viste el video

-si, debemos parar

-tienes razón

Hela sonrió después río bajo

-así es lo que suceda a partir de ahora depende de ellos

## Capitulo 27 Consecuencias

Empieza a abrir los ojos mostrándose los ojos azules, despierta por la luz del sol dándole en la cara y por el canto de las aves, Hela aún se encontraba durmiendo en la silla de al lado, el rubio voltea a ver a su hermana mayor solo entonces recuerda que es lo que ocurrió, intenta sentarse su cuerpo está demasiado pesado al menos así lo siente. Uno de los médicos entra a la habitación y al ver esto se acerca a Thor, la mayor se despierta al ver al médico de inmediato se pone en estado de alerta

-Tranquila es una revisión de rutina

-bien, ¿lo darán e alta?

-depende de reaccione, hagan estos ejercicios para que empiece a recuperar la movilidad

El médico le da unas tres hojas con varios ejercicios, Hela tomo la hoja comenzó a leer las instrucciones, el profesionista ayudo a Thor a realizar los primeros ejercicios, el rubio se quejaba pero Hela se acercó para ayudar al doctor

-Tranquilo Thor esto es necesario

-¡Me duele¡

-joven tranquilízate, estos ejercicios son necesarios para que tus extremidades no se atrofien

Siguieron con los ejercicios durante veinte minutos, el rubio termino exahusto, poco después Hela le dio de comer y las enfermeras lo bañaron.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Loki todos duermen hasta que Helblindi entra abrupatamente y haciendo mucho ruido.

-es hora de despertar, el desayuno está listo

-Qué efectiva forma de despertar

-a mi hermano le encanta despertarme asi cuando es tarde

-ya me di cuenta

Todos bajaron al comedor tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Natasha terminando de preparar el desayuno

-ya era hora de despertar dormilones

-No es nuestra culpa tu siempre madrugas tú y Steve

-es cierto lo que dice Toni

-el día de ayer estuvo algo pesado

-bien chicos comencemos a desayunar hoy regresamos a la ciudad

-hermano que hay de...

-no te preocupes hermano pasaremos al hospital para que veas Thor

-si Loki tienes que ir a despedirte de Thor

-¡Toni!

Todos empezaron a reír y comenzaron a desayunar, en el hospital el rubio miraba las copas de los arboles desde su cama

-ya no tarda en venir

-¿qué?

-Loki ya no tarda en venir cada fin de semana viene a verte

El rubio recuerda los sueños o más bien pesadillas que tenía y como al escuchar a Loki llamarlo todo se calmaba, ¿será coincidencia?, el rubio voltea a ver a su hermana

-'pon...ponme al tan..to de lo que ha ocurrido mien...tras estaba...

Hela evito reírse por la forma de hablar de su hermano, el médico le había dicho que tardaría en hablar bien y tardaría aún más para caminar sin ayuda, la mayor miro a su hermano y comenzó a hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido en el tiempo que el estivo en coma inducido

Mientras tanto Sif no había salido por nada de su casa, estaba acomplejada por lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta, los padres de la joven se mostraban preocupados por la conducta de su hija por lo que no se hicieron esperar las preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Frandal por lo contrario pensó que todos olvidarían lo que había ocurrido, se encontraba en el parque en busca de una conquista, se sentó en una de las bancas del parque por unos cuantos minutos las chicas aquí eran más fáciles de conquistar que las que están en los centros nocturnos, pensó mientras miraba a una linda rubio, no tardo en levantarse y caminar hacia su objetivo, al llegar con la chica le sonrió para su sorpresa la joven le recibió con una sonrisa, Frandal se confió y comenzó a entablar platica con la chica.

-Hola señorita

-Hola

Respondió fingiendo timidez

-¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Dahlia

-te conozco de algún lado te me haces conocida

La joven comenzó a reír bajo y asintió mientras respondía

-¿así, de dónde?

Un grupo de chicas detrás del rubio comenzaron a reírse, Frandal volteo a ver al grupo de chicas

-si es el

-es el del video

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, varios de los jóvenes que iban de paso por el lugar observaron hacia donde se encontraba Frandal, el volteo a ver a la chica y fue recibido con espuma en aerosol al limpiarse a cara la chica se había alejado de inmediato camino hacia sus amigas y un grupo de jóvenes comenzó a arrojarle serpentinas al rubio, Frandal no sabía que hacer así que solo corrió lejos del lugar.

Helblindi se encontraba manejando hacia el hospital, miro de lejos el hospital, busco un lugar donde estacionarse en cuanto se estaciono todos bajaron rápidamente como si no se trataran de adolescentes si no de niños.

-¡recuerden una visita rápida y no vamos¡

Grito el mayor mientras cerraba su auto, Loki corrió hacia la entrada solo esperaba que Thor no estuviera dormido, camino por los pasillos ya que no se tenía permitido correr dentro del hospital, llego al cuarto de Thor cuando iba a abrir la puerta Hela se le adelanto

-¡Loki! Adelante pasa mi hermano está esperándote

-Gracias Hela

Mientras pasaba vi que Hela salía con un pañal para adulto el menor vio como caminaba por el pasillo, sin más el moreno entro a la habitación Thor volteo al escuchar que alguien entraba volteo hacia la puerta sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Loki

-¡Loki!

-¡Thor!

Corrió hacia él y abrazo al rubio, Loki escondió su rostro en el pecho de su pareja por unos minutos y el rubio solo coloco su cabeza sobre el cabello de loki y comenzó a oler el dulce aroma que tanto extrañaba

-te extrañe mucho Thor

-te... es...estoy muy agra...de...decido por venir a ver...me

-no tienes que agradecerme mi rubio tontito

-su...frí de pe...sadi...llas al escu...char tu voz est...as se iban

Loki miro a Thor con cierta confusión ¿por qué hablaba así, el daño fue muy fuerte? También noto que a pesar de estar despierto no se movia se empezó a preocupar mucho, se reincorporo para tomar el rostro del rubio, el contrario se empezó a confundir por como lo miraba Loki con preocupación con confusión, el rubio abrió más los ojos cuando Loki le tomo la mano y la beso después le acomodo el cabello tocando su rostro con mucha ternura

-mi Thor te quiero mucho

-Lo..Loki te amo

Hablo lo mejor que pudo, el menor mira a Thor se le iluminaron los ojos y se acercó lentamente para posar un beso en los labios de su rubio, Hela veía la escena con una gran sonrisa, Helblindi se asomó a la habitación y también sonrió.

-lástima que tendrán que separarse

-ya se nos ocurrirá algo para mantenerlos juntos

-se me ocurre algo Helblindi 


	27. Capitulo 27

El pelinegro se quedó con el rubio unos minutos más, hasta que el mayor entro al cuarto

-hermano es hora de irnos

-sí, hermano

El menor toma la mano del rubio y lo mira con amor, Thor le sonríe y responde con mucha calma

-Loki te estaré esperando

-Thor todavía vendré a visitarte cada fin de semana

La pareja se despide con un beso y loki sale al lado de su hermano

-creí que habría tiempo de que mis amigos hablaran con Thor

-No lamentablemente no, debido al tiempo

-ya entendí, nos levantamos tarde

-será en otra ocasión hermanito

Pasaron aproximadamente seis meses, Thor aún seguía en recuperación no en el hospital si no en su casa, tanto el cómo Loki no participaron en sus actividades extracurriculares, el azabache no deja de visitar a Thor cada fin de semana

Sif y Frandal ya no iban a la escuela por problemas de bullyng, nadie sabía nada de ellos, algunos se aventuraron a ir a espiar en la casa de estos pero no los veían salir y las ventanas de sus habitaciones, pronto se crearon rumores alrededor de los jóvenes como que se habían suicidado, que escaparon, otros comentaron que los habían visto en otra ciudad, pero al final nada en concreto era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Loki se encontraba en la habitación de Thor, esta recostado a un lado del rubio

-Tengo que retirarme del futbol americano por un tiempo

Hablo el rubio con resignación en su tono de voz

-Amor comprendo que sea lo que más te guste... ve el lado bueno podrás ponerte al corriente con tus estudios

El rubio mira hacia la ventana ve a los niños jugar, extraña poder caminar libremente, después mira el yeso y su otra mano, Loki se da cuenta de esto y toma con mucha delicadeza la barbilla de su pareja.

-Thor tranquilo, sé que puedes ponerte al corriente con los juegos además, pasaremos más tiempo junto

-todo el fin de semana para estar contigo amor

El rubio le dio un beso a Loki lo mejor que pudo debido a su condición, el azabache le regalo un leve sonrisa

-he perdido un año debido a esto y aun no puedo levantarme con mucha facilidad, me encantaría que me ayudaras a ponerme al corriente

-Por supuesto amor

-Par de tortolos, les traje algo de comer

-hermana golpea la puerta antes de entrar

-como sea

Hela coloca la comida en la mesa de cama, hace señas a Loki para que reciba su comida

-Gracias Hela, me encargare de darle de comer a Thor

-está bien, es una forma de reforzar su relación, ¿te quedaras a dormir?

-si

-bien

Después de comer Loki salio del cuarto del rubio para lavar lo que habían utilizado, Frigga lo encontró y se negó a lo que hizo que el azabache caminara de inmediato a la habitación del rubio

-ya regrese amor

-ven aquí amor

Loki se acerca despacio a Thor se recuesta su lado y platican hasta entrada la tarde

-¿Thor?

-...dime

-prometí a Sigyn y Angela hablar con ellas

\- y por qué no hacemos una video llamada

-tienes razón

El contrario saca su celular de su bolsillo y se acerca aún más a Thor se agarra del brazo de este y pega su cabeza en el hombro de este

-listo amor

-listo mi vida

Ambos chicos comenzaron con la llamada

-Thor te ves mejor amigo

-gracias Sigyn

-cuando podrás volver a la escuela

-comenzare el año próximo

-oh, Oye Loki podrá ayudarte a ponerte al corriente

-así es Ángela es lo de lo que hablábamos hace un momento

-¿Cómo van ustedes?

Pregunta el azabache a sus amigas con una mirada de complicidad

-vamos bien Loki, sigyn y yo somos pareja

-¿¡son pareja¡?

-si amor ellas son pareja no te enteraste bueno tu sabes por que

-están muy juntos al parecer este accidente los unió mas

-asi es Angela

El rubio mira a Loki y le da un beso

-estoy muy feliz por esos días que me visitaste, cualquiera habría renunciado

-te amo por eso hacia lo posible y aun lo hago para estar aquí contigo

-jejej Sigyn cortemos la llamada para darles su privacidad

-chicas no es

-no es por eso Loki ya es un poco tarde

-es verdad el rubio mira el reloj

Los amigos se despiden y cuelgan la llamada, el azabache acerca más su cuerpo al rubio, comienza a besarlo a la par que le recorre el cuerpo debajo de la ropa

-¿Loki?

-quiero darte otro tipo de atención amor

Mete su mano debajo del pantalón del rubio

-espera no..

-¿por qué no?

-la puerta ponle seguro

Loki se levanta y cierra la puerta inmediatamente se acerca al rubio continuando con lo que estaba haciendo

-Loki, eres bueno

-lo crees tal vez es que no te has complacido durante tanto tiempo que sientes que lo hago bien

Terminando de decir esto el rubio lanzo un leve suspiro de placer, se había corrido la mano del contrario estaba llena del líquido blanco del rubio, Loki le lanza una mirada coqueta a Thor mientras lame el semen de su mano

-que rico

-...

-ahora quiero...

El contrario se acerca a al rubio le bajo el pantalón, el miembro del rubio quedo expuesto a pesar de haber terminado en la mano de su pareja su miembro aún estaba erecto

-necesitas ayuda con esto amor

-ade..adelante

El azabache comenzó a lamer la punta del miembro sin dejar de mirar a los ojos azules

-ah...Loki

-shh... nos pueden escuchar

Thor asintió miro a su pareja tomar todo el miembro al principio con algo de trabajo pero finalmente tomo el gran pedazo de carne en toda su boca comenzando a subir y bajar haciendo leves sonido obscenos, aumento el ritmo a la vez que miraba al rostro del rubio tenía los ojos entrecerrados esta escena le provoco querer probar todo lo que su pareja le brindara es por eso que aumento el ritmo a la vez que masajeaba los testículos del rubio, Thor soltó un leve jadeo sintió el característico cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y por fi termino en la boca del azabache el cual recibió gustoso todo

-amor eso estuvo genial

-¿te gusto?

-si

-lo repetiremos cuando te recuperes por completo

-estoy ansioso por que ese día llegue

-¿Loki?

-dime Thor

-el próximo año empiezo la escuela en la ciudad donde tu hermano trabajo

El azabache se sorprende

-¿a qué escuela?

-la misma donde tu estudias

Loki abraza a Thor

Ambos se besaron con mucho cariño, el azabache se acostó al lado de Thor ni siquiera se molestó en dormir en el saco de dormir que había llevado se durmió al lado de Thor 


	28. Después de la tormenta

Pasaron varios meses Thor ya estaba mejor, tal como había dicho perdió un año pero sus padres le darían la oportunidad de estudiar en la misma escuela que Loki; con la ayuda de su pareja el rubio logro ponerse al corriente a la vez que retomaba sus entrenamientos para ingresar al equipo de futbol americano, el estar casi un año en reposo además de las fracturas le habían cobrado factura pero con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse al corriente aun le faltaba mucho por mejorar.

-Thor...Thor....¡Thor!

-...si dime

-¿qué pasa contigo el día de hoy?, estas muy distraído

-lo siento Loki, estaba pensando en...

-¿sí?

-y si no puedo...¿volver a jugar futbol americano?

-claro que puedes no digas eso, te ayude a ponerte al corriente con los estudios puedo ayudarte a ponerte al corriente con tus entrenamientos

-Loki adoro el cómo me apoyas, quisiera devolverte el favor

-shh nada de eso amor, te amo y es por eso que me gusta ayudarte

-gracias Loki

Ambos miran a la gran ventana del gimnasio ya es tarde está a punto de oscurecer

-es hora de irnos Loki mañana tienes examen

-así es al igual que tu amor, ¿dormirás hoy en mi departamento?

-claro, el dia de hoy Hela llevara a su novio a su departamento

El azabache sonrió el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo la mano de su pareja, llegaron al departamento, lo primero que hizo Loki fue preparar una ensalada para ambos.

-Esta ensalada esta deliciosa

-lo sé solo lo mejor para ti amor debes de recuperar la forma que tenías antes

-de que hablas si ya la he recuperado

-sí, pero, mi gordito aun te falta recuperar tu condición

-¿gordito?

-si así es

El rubio comenzó a reír, se acercó a Loki y lo cargo en brazos

-jajaja ¿qué haces?

-vamos a bañarnos

-bien bien pero solo bañarnos mañana tenemos exámenes

Durante el baño el rubio besaba y acariciaba a su pareja

-no Thor será luego

-mmm pero yo quiero ahora

-no se va a poder hoy amor

Dice mientras se levanta regalando una vista hipnotizaste para el rubio que solo se queda en la bañera; ya recostados en la cama ambos comienzan a platicar

-tengo que prepararme este año para entrar a una buena universidad como tu

-te será fácil y aun mas con como jugador de futbol americano

El rubio abraza a Loki y le da un beso en la frente

-te amo eres tan inteligente tú has obtenido una beca y tienes un trabajo a pesar de estar en tu primer año de universidad

-Trabajo responsable y dedicado es lo que tú tienes que hacer y sé que lo harás

Ambos comenzaron a sentir los ojos pesados poco a poco se quedaron dormidos abrazados el primero en dormir fue el rubio el azabache miro embelesado a su pareja, su rostro siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna le saco una sonrisa antes de quedarse dormido.

Pasaron los años y Loki termino la universidad ahora trabaja en una empresa dedicada a la tecnología a Thor aun le faltaba un año para terminar la universidad a pesar de esto él fue contactado por un equipo reconocido de futbol americano para comenzar con un contrato en cuanto se titulara de la universidad para lo cual solo faltaban unas cuantas semanas por lo que ambos estaban nerviosos.

-amor ya regrese

-Hola Loki

Contesto el rubio haciendo su tarea desde un escritorio al lado de una ventana, se levanta camina hacia el azabache y le sonríe con dulzura

-ve a arreglarte amor hoy es nuestra cita

-claro no creas que se me olvido amor

Después de una ducha algo desastrosa, ambos terminaron de vestirse

-eres muy travieso Loki

-mira quien lo dice

El azabache enrolla una toalla y la apunta al trasero del rubio

-ah!! Eso dolió

-no era cariño amor

Rie con coquetería el rubio se abalanza hacia él y le hace cosquillas

-amor no espera jajaja se nos hace tarde

-pequeño travieso ven vámonos ya

El rubio le regala una sonrisa le ayuda a levantarse, salen del departamento tomados de la mano, riéndose disfrutando de la compañía mutua, durante el camino y cuando Loki no mira a Thor este se asegura de traer la pequeña cajita en sus bolsillos.

Ambos llegan al aeropuerto

-¿Thor empacaste todo?

-claro que si Loki, bien no quiero saber que olvidaste el bloqueador solar

Ambos llegaron al hotel que ya habían reservado, lo primero que hizo Loki fue recostarse en la cama, Thor mira esto y sonríe salta a la cama

-¡Thor!

Le lanza una almohada a lo que el rubio solo rie

-amor se nos hace tarde para la cena vamos

Después de tanto refunfuñar Loki se levanta junto a Thor, caminan por los pasillos hacia el restaurante del hotel, toman asiento en una de las mesas al fondo del restaurante para tener privacidad

-este lugar es muy elegante

-claro que si Thor así que come con modales

El rubio sonríe mientras come y mira a Loki el azabache solo rueda los ojos pero así ama al torpe de su novio, miro nuevamente con dulzura al rubio

-amor estas nerviosos

-...Demasiado en unos das empiezo con mi contrato

-vamos Thor ya tienes tu título estas más nervioso que cuando te graduaste, ahora solo tienes que concentrarte en tu trabajo

-si amor pero estoy nervioso por algo mas

El azabache miro al rubio dejar sus cubiertos y levantarse de su asiento solo se dio a la idea de los que venía cuando Thor se paró a su lado se arrodillo y abrió una cajita con un anillo en ella, Loki se sonrojo de sobremanera no sabía cómo reaccionar tenía varias emociones combinadas

-Loki, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

\- ¡SI!

El azabache se arrojó al rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza el rubio tomo la mano de su pareja con delicadeza colocándole el anillo.

-Bien ahora a disfrutar de estos días amor

-Thor tonto te amo

El azabache oculto su rostro en el cuello del rubio, terminando la cena se fueron a la habitación.

-amor tengo que tenerte ahora

-espera a que lleguemos al cuarto nos están mirando raro amor

El rubio coloca seguro a la puerta y se lleva a Loki a la cama

-estas impaciente amor

-como no estarlo amor hace semanas que no lo hacemos

Comento el contrario mientras despojaba de la ropa al azabache, Loki respondió quitando la camisa a su pareja y desabrochándole sus pantalones

-amor ya comienzas a despertar

-Todo esto lo haces tu amor

Habla sexi mientras besa el cuello blanco y suave dejando leves chupetones

-ah...Thor jajaja que impaciente

El también sonrió mientras dejaba a Loki completamente desnudo miro como su amor se mordía los labios y sintió cuando como este envolvió sus piernas en sus caderas

-veo que el impaciente es otro

-como no estarlo

Le lanza una mirada coqueta y le baja el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, el rubio se alinea su miembro poco a poco se mueve hasta estar completamente dentro de el

-ah...muévete esposo

Thor no tardo en comenzar a moverse a lo que Loki le araño la espalda por el placer que sentía en la habitación se escuchaba el chocar de sus cuerpos ambos están sudorosos y su cabello es un desastre

-amor...eres tan...bueno

-lo mejor para mi esposo

Loki dio un grito al sentir el orgasmo termina manchando su abdomen y el de su pareja, el rubio sintió un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre poco después termino dentro de Loki que soltó un suspiro de placer, cambio de posición con Loki esta vez estando arriba el azabache el cual se recostó en el cuerpo de su pareja el rubio fue cuidadoso de no salir de Loki.

-tenemos una boda que planear

-¿qué opinas si nos casamos esta semana?

-estoy de acuerdo amor

-bien

Ambos empiezan a quedarse dormidos, al día siguiente Loki es el primero en despertar es cuando se levanta con cuidado para no despertar a Thor. El rubio despierta por el olor de la comida, se levanta y se encuentra Loki con una bandeja del desayuno y otra sobre la mesa

-amor pedí el desayuno ven

Le regala una sonrisa al rubio, después de unos minutos desayunando

-Thor tendremos que avisar a tu familia y amigos

-sí, no te olvides de invitar a tus conocidos y familiares

-aún nos falta elegir el día

Pasaron horas platicando sobre la boda y los arreglos que tendrían que hacer para el evento,las primeras a las que les contaron esto fue a Sigyn y a Angela.

-Nos veremos con ellas el lunes

-mientras tanto pasemos nuestro tiempo libre disfrutando mi lindo esposo

-Thor eres un bobo

Lo mira, le da un beso apasionado a lo que el rubio corresponde y lo abraza fuerte.


	29. Final Feliz

La pareja se encontraba en casa disfrutando uno de sus tantos tiempos a solas, el azabache toma el teléfono y se sienta en las piernas de su pareja el rubio comenzó a reir mientras abrazaba al contrario por la cintura.

-¿amor que haces?

Comento riendo un poco, el rubio respondió con varios besos cariñosos al cuello del contrario para deleitarse con el dulce aroma

-eres tan cariñoso Thor

-es porque te amo

-también te amo mi gran tonto adorable

-Loki eres tan adorable, ¿vas a marcar a Sigyn y Angela?

-así es amor, después hablaremos a mi familia, a tu hermano y a tus amigos

-está bien amor

Cuando el menor colgó la llamada el azabache colgó la llamada cambio de posición quedando frente al rubio coloco su frente a la del rubio

-dentro de poco seremos esposos Loki

-estoy tan emocionado

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sonrieron y se besaron, el rubio comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su pareja, Loki tomo la camisa del rubio quitándola con prisa este comenzó a besarle el cuello a su pareja dejándole marcas

-Loki que travieso

-amor vamos a un lugar más cómodo

Sin esperar más el rubio cargo al azabache para llevarlo al cuarto lo recostó en la cama con cuidado comenzó a besarlo de inmediato, ambos estaban perdidos en el placer el azabache quito el pantalón del rubio con todo y ropa interior lo mismo hizo Thor dentro de poco quedaron desnudos comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos mutuamente mientras se besaban, el rubio tomo ambos penes en sus manos sin esperar comenzó a masturbar a ambos miembros el azabache dio un jadeo de placer abrió un poco la boca

-te necesito ahora Thor

-que impaciente eres amor, descuida pronto te daré lo que tanto necesitas

-llevo todo el día esperando por ello

Dijo el azabache con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, el rubio recorrió el cuerpo del azabache con besos hasta llegar al miembro de su pareja el cual comenzó a lamer como si se tratara de una paleta

-T...Thor...ah...

El rubio al escuchar eso se metió sin trabajo el miembro de su pareja y comenzó a subir y bajar, el contrario tomo los cabellos rubios de su pareja el rubio libero la erección de su pareja; Thor cambio de posición a su pareja dejándolo sobre su vientre el contrario levanto su trasero sabía lo que le gustaba a su futuro esposo el cual sin más beso el anillo de músculos para que Loki lo recibiera sin problemas

-amor te necesito dentro Thor

-tan impaciente te lo daré pronto Loki

El rubio tomo su miembro y lo alineo contra el orificio de su esposo

-¡ah!...Thor te necesito

Thor introdujo de inmediato su miembro tan profundo como pudo y sin llegar a lastimar a su pareja

-¡oh!...Thor muévete...por favor...amor

Dijo el azabache casi en suplica, el contrario obedece a su pareja cambia de posición quedando frente a frente, coloca las piernas delgadas y blancas en sus hombros para comenzar a moverse lentamente

-Amor...más...rápido

-Loki...estas ansioso...el día de...hoy

Sin más empezó a moverse miro al miembro del contrario lo tomo en su mano para comenzar a masturbarlo

-T...Thor estoy por terminar

Jadeaba de placer mientras Thor no dejaba de moverse tal y como a Loki le gustaba

-qui...ero ah...terminemos juntos amor

El contrario asintió sin dejar de masturbar a su pareja aumento el ritmo en sus estocadas Loki se abrazó a su pareja se aferró tan fuerte que araño la espalda del mayor

-¡ah¡...Loki

Grito el rubio mientras se terminaba dentro de su pareja Loki, se aferró a su pareja por unos minutos

-Thor tenemos que salir en 20 minutos

Dijo mientras miraba el reloj, el ruio hizo un puchero se levantó lentamente con el azabache en brazos y aun sin salir dentro de el, Loki molesto un poco a Thor saltando levemente pero recibió una sonrisa por parte del rubio

-amor tenemos que salir en veinte minutos ¿recuerdas?

-lo siento amor no resistí

Sonrió un poco mientras abría la llave del agua una vez que la temperatura estaba agradable salió de Loki y comenzaron a bañarse; luego de bañarse y vestirse para la ocasión salieron con dirección al aeropuerto

-¡LOKI!

Gritaron ambas chicas mientras abrazaban a su amigo, después miraron a Thor y se lanzaron sobre el

-¡THOR!

\- también las extrañe

Sonriendo y tratando de mantener el equilibrio ambas parejas se miraron

-así que se casaran y quieren nuestra ayuda

-No solo eso

Se miraron y después volvieron la mirada hacia sus amigas

-queremos que sean nuestras madrinas

Ambas chicas sonrieron de oreja a oreja y asintieron

-claro que si amigos

Todos salieron del aeropuerto a una boutique para elegir los trajes que ambos utilizarían

-los ayudaremos a elegir sus trajes

-chicas primero debemos de dejar su equipaje en nuestro departamento

\- no nada de eso vamos a elegir sus trajes

Hablaron al unísono tardaron aproximadamente una hora en elegir los trajes de su gusto pasaron al centro de la ciudad a comer algo después de un largo camino Thor ayudo a sus amigas con el equipaje

-la boda está cerca y ustedes se organizaron muy bien en tan poco tiempo

-Sí, tenemos que aprovechar nuestro tiempo libre, a mí y a Thor aún nos quedan unas semanas libres

Pasaron los días y el día esperado llego todos esperaban a la pareja en sus asientos como era de esperarse la familia de los novios están sentados en las sillas de enfrente, todos prestan atención en cuanto los dos entran al lugar tomados de la mano ambos se ven muy felices, Hela graba, a Helblindi se le escapan unas cuantas lágrimas y Sigyn y Angela esperan a un lado de con los anillos, Tony, Steve, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Steve y Jack están sentados todos en una fila esperando la entrada de sus amigos, Frigga y Odin están sentados junto a Balder cuidando a la hija de Sigyn y Angela.

Los futuros esposos entran; la boda se lleva a cabo con normalidad llega el momento de los votos, el primero es Thor toma las manos de Loki le coloca el anillo a la vez que dice sus votos

-Loki eres lo mejor de mi vida y prometo reír contigo, acompañarte en los momentos difíciles y crecer juntos todos los días de nuestras vidas.

El azabache sonríe de oreja a oreja y ahora él toma el anillo y se lo coloca al rubio al igual que su pareja

-Thor Yo te elijo para caminar juntos, dormir a tu lado, ser dicha para tu corazón y alegría para tu espíritu. Prometo respetarte, amarte y honrarte por el resto de mis días.

El padre los declara esposos y de inmediato Thor abraza con mucho cariño a su ahora esposo, Loki sonríe y se le salen unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría, el rubio lo carga y asi camina hasta la salida, su familia y amigos miran a la pareja muy felices.

Pasan tres años la vida de la pareja es muy estable en todos sentidos, Thor es un jugador de futbol americano muy reconocido y Loki es vicepresidente en la empresa de su hermano.

-¡papá!

-Dahlia, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-bien

El azabache le limpia la carita a su hija y sonríe

-tu padre te compro helado, ¿verdad?

La niña asiente con una gran sonrisa baja a la niña

-vamos ve a dejar tu mochila a tu cuarto la niñera vendrá dentro de poco

-si papi

La niña se va corriendo, Loki solo sonríe y ve entrar a su esposo el cual abraza rápidamente

-Loki

Habla con entusiasmo y lo besa

-¿estás listo amor?

-si

-¿le has dicho algo a Dahlia?

-no, será sorpresa

-se pondrá muy feliz

-claro que lo hará nos ha pedido un hermanito

La pareja sale con todo lo necesario llevan demasiado tiempo con el papeleo por fin les darían a su pequeño, durante el transcurso no pueden ocultar su felicidad, cuando les entregan a su nuevo hijo ambos sonríen

-vamos a casa pequeño

-tienes una hermana que se pondrá muy feliz de verte

Ambos hablan con el pequeño bebé que solo ríe mirando a sus ahora padres; cuando entran a su hogar la pequeña

-Papá, papá

La niña grita mientras corre desde la de la sala se detiene al ver a sus padre con un pequeño bulto blanco en sus brazos, ambos sonríen

-nena ven acércate

-ven a conocer a tu hermanito

Dahlia se acerca con gran ilusión, Thor carga a su hija para que vea a su hermanito -¿Cómo se llama?

-Ivar

Ambos responden con una gran sonrisa, Dahlia sonríe, en ese momento un flash les llama la atención

-¡Hela!

-lo siento es solo que se ven tan bien son una gran familia

Todos sonríen el rubio le da un beso a Loki

-te amo Loki

-te amo Thor 


End file.
